


Un único deseo

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre había odiado aquella condición que su naturaleza le había dado, por eso a penas supo de las nombradas esferas del dragón se dirigió a la Tierra para cumplir su deseo. — AU. Omegaverse. —</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

La raza de los Sayayin era conocida por lo salvaje que podían ser, por lo luchadores que eran, siendo que eran los perfectos soldados para Frezzer, para aquel ser que era el emperador de la galaxia, según se autodenominaba.

Pero la raza Sayayin también tenía otro secreto, uno oculto, uno que ni siquiera su mismo señor Frezzer sabía. 

La raza de los Sayayin tenía en sus filas lo que eran llamadas personas Alfa, Beta y Omega. No había mucha diferencia entre los Alfas y los Beta, pero si con los Omegas, que siempre eran soldados denominado de clase baja, porque su poder de pelea nunca era demasiado grande realmente.

La familia real de los Sayayin siempre habían sido Alfas, en el caso del rey y Betas en el caso de la reina, o bien los hijos que vinieran después del primogénito. Esto era para que el nuevo heredero no fuera a tener la condición de Omega, lo cual sería realmente desastroso, después de todo sería un gran deshonor que el príncipe del planeta fuese un Omega de bajo poder de combate. 

Pero lamentablemente aquello había ocurrido, el joven príncipe que había nacido, el príncipe Vegeta, no había sido nada más que un Omega, aunque su poder de pelea había sido realmente alto.

Por lo cual aquel secreto se había mantenido sólo entre la familia real y el Beta que cuidaba y entrenaba al príncipe, Nappa, que apenas el niño había comenzado a entrenar lo llevaba a distintos planetas para que se hiciera más fuerte, aunque también para que nadie en el planeta pudiese oler la esencia de aquel niño, el olor a Omega que desprendía aunque fuese un pequeño niño. 

El rey Vegeta había asumido que en algún momento de la vida del príncipe se debería decir la verdad, que el niño no había sido nada más que un Omega, pero aquel secreto aun era custodiado, pues aquello nunca había sucedido antes, sólo con aquel niño que podía conquistar un planeta sólo por su cuenta y nada más que aquello. 

Pero la desgracia ocurrió en el planeta Vegita, el cual fue destruido por un meteorito, según les contó Frezzer a los tres Sayayines que quedaban a sus órdenes, pues otro que había sobrevivido había sido el hermano beta del príncipe y unos Sayayines rebeldes de los cuales no tendrían noticias, pero no le importaban.

Aquello fue una especie de alivio para el pequeño príncipe, que siempre tenía un gesto serio en su rostro y no debía preocuparse por los demás soldados, después de todo sólo los Sayayins notaban aquella condición, pero Nappa y Raditz no le harían nada, no les convenía a ninguno de los dos y lo sabían bien.

Ese pequeño niño fue creciendo, volviéndose cada vez más fuerte, como si la condición que determinaba su fuerza, aquella condición de Omega, no importase en él, que siempre se esforzaba en entrenar más, conquistar más planetas sin importar nada.

Aunque tuvieron que encerrarlo en una habitación cuando su primer celo llego. 

Nappa había sido el encargado de eso, encerrar al príncipe cuando su celo llego, cuando aquel olor que desprendía su cuerpo hubiera llamado a cualquier Alfa Sayayin para que saltara sobre Vegeta y lo marcara como su Omega para siempre, pero no habían más Sayayin.

Aunque fue un gran alivio para Vegeta, — después de haber estado dos semanas en una habitación, con su cuerpo caliente y fluidos saliendo de él, con su cuerpo rogando que alguien lo embistiera y lo llenara finalmente — que Nappa había logrado rescatar del planeta unas pastillas supresoras para el siclo de celo, que esa vez no utilizaron, porque aquello debía declararse en el cuerpo del príncipe sí o sí.

Hicieron que uno de los científicos de Frezzer reprodujera más, sin explicaciones, hasta que completo su trabajo, para finalmente matarlo sin miramiento alguno, después de todo nadie debía enterarse de aquel encargo que habían hecho.

Vegeta siempre cargaba con él supresores que permitían que su ciclo de celo no llegase en medio de la conquista de un planeta o algo así. Odiaba con su ser aquel maldito ciclo, aquella situación que había tenido que vivir una vez, sólo porque así debía ser, su ciclo había tenido que aparecer antes de ser suprimido con aquellas pastillas. 

Esa vez estaban en un planeta cuando escucharon por el rastreador, que estaba conectado con el Raditz, que el beta había ido a la Tierra, un insignificante planeta, a ver si su hermano lo había conquistado.

Aquel hermano de Raditz, que en realidad era el último Alfa que había quedado con vida, según les había contado Raditz una vez, aunque claro, no había sido tomado muy en cuenta cuando nació para grandes cosas, después de todo su poder de pelea había sido demasiado bajo, mucho más bajo que el de muchos Omegas.

Habían escuchado por aquel rastreador como Raditz estaba en una pelea con Kakaratto, el nombre de aquel único Alfa sobreviviente de la raza Sayayin, el cual Vegeta, desde que Raditz le había dicho su poder de pelea al nacer, pensaba que no sería un Alfa para nada realmente digno de alguien, peleaba contra Raditz contra otro sujeto, siendo que supieron que Raditz había muerto a manos de Kakaratto, lo cual le despertó curiosidad, además de aquellas esferas del dragón.

Con aquellas esferas del dragón pensó que podría sacar ese estado de su cuerpo, dejar de ser un maldito Omega que tuviera que depender de pastillas para no entrar en celo cuando el momento del año llegase.

— Nappa, prepárate, iremos a la Tierra a buscar esas nombradas esferas del dragón — Le dijo como si nada al Sayayin más alto. 

Con el paso del tiempo Vegeta se había transformado en un perfecto Omega, siendo que sería notoria su naturaleza para quién supiera de aquello, después de todo era más pequeño que un alfa y un beta realmente, además que sus rasgos no eran tan toscos como los de Nappa o el mismo Raditz. 

Para cualquier Alfa, Vegeta hubiera sido un Omega difícil, al cual hubieran tenido que someter por su carácter, pero se hubieran enfrentado a su furia, pues por su orgullo nunca se hubiera dejado intimidar. 

Pero ya no habían alfas en el universo y el mismo Vegeta quería aquellas esferas para borrar su condición de omega, por lo cual iniciaron aquel viaje a la Tierra que les traería más de una sorpresa realmente al llegar.

Aunque en aquellos seis meses que duro el viaje, sólo durmieron y Vegeta había tomado sus malditas pastillas, de las cuales deseaba realmente dejar de depender de una maldita vez al llegar a la Tierra.


	2. La batalla y el primer encuentro

A penas se despertó sintió que algo vendría, lo sentía, siendo que sacó las pastillas del compartimiento de su nave y tomó varias de un golpe. Nunca le había importado dañar su sistema reproductor de un simple omega por causas de los supresores, después de todo lo que más ansiaba en el mundo era hacer desaparecer aquella naturaleza de su cuerpo, aunque claro, a Nappa le diría otra cosa. 

Le diría que simplemente estaban ahí para tomar las esferas, para dominar el universo, pero no podía ser el amo del universo si cada tres malditas veces al año entraría en ese estado de celo.

Sintió el golpe de entrar a la atmosfera del planeta Tierra, siendo que cuando sus naves finamente aterrizaron salieron de su interior, siendo que Nappa como "saludo" destruyo una ciudad de aquellos terrícolas como si nada, pero también serviría para llamar la atención de Kakarotto, pensó.

— Debes tener más cuidado, Nappa, las esferas podrían haber estado aquí y tú podrías haberlas destruido — Le dijo en modo de gruñido mientras flotaba sobre el gran cráter que había dejado esa ciudad, buscando con su rastreador una energía que fuese a ser la de Kakarotto.

Dieron con una energía que se veía lo suficientemente decente y fueron a aquella dirección volando, pero ahí sólo se encontraron con un sujeto verde y un niño que parecía querer esconderse detrás de él, pero algo le llamaba la atención de aquel niño.

— ¿Es el hijo de Kakaratto? — Preguntó con simpleza mientras miraba a aquel niño, que temblaba cada vez más de miedo. Podía olerlo en él, Kakaratto había tenido un hijo beta, a pesar de que seguramente la madre del mocoso sería una simple humana, su hijo había logrado ser un beta lo cual le molestaba un poco, haciendo que gruñera.

Él simplemente se sentó en una piedra, iba a esperar a Kakaratto en aquel lugar, siendo que dejo que Nappa jugara con aquellos insectos que habían llegado a pelear con ellos.

Ellos no le importaban en lo más mínimo, sólo le importaba aquel alfa que había quedado con vida, ver su poder, saber si podía derrotarlo, pues la verdad aunque nunca lo admitiera, su condición natural siempre fue un complejo para el orgulloso príncipe de los Sayayin, que siempre había buscado superar lo que significaba ser un omega, porque a pesar de que ya no hubiera Sayayin, era algo que él mismo tenía, su lucha interna que parecía no tener fin realmente.

Miró la lucha de aquellos sujetos con los Saibaman, aquellos seres con los que el entrenaba cuando era un niño parecían ser demasiado para aquellos terricolas, que lucharon duro, para morir unos cuantos insectos, siendo que después de aquello Nappa comenzó a pelear.

El sujeto verde murió para proteger a aquel niño, siendo que sólo quedaba aquel beta, como lo llamo en su mente, y el enano calvo, que estaban bastante heridos en realidad.

Pero fue entonces cuando su rastreador lo sintió, sintió una energía más poderosa y alzo su vista, para ver a aquel guerrero vestido con un traje naranjo. 

Sin poder evitarlo su mente le dijo que sería un buen alfa, aquella voz que había acallado toda su vida le decía aquello, pues aquel hombre, con aquel gesto serio, parecía ser un verdadero alfa, como los que alguna vez había alcanzado a ver en su planeta antes de que este fuese destruido por Frezzer, pues él sabía bien que lo del meteorito había sido una mentira, nada más que una simple mentira que aquel alienígena invento para que ellos no se rebelaran, pero hubieran sido idiotas de hacerlo.

Sí, parecía realmente un buen alfa, aunque no tuviera su cola, eso muchas veces le quitaría el interés a los omegas, pero ahora no. Kakaratto tenía toda la atención de Vegeta sobre él.

Envió a Nappa a pelear, para ver las habilidades de aquel alfa, de Kakaratto le dijo su mente, pero cuando Nappa iba a hacer claramente derrotado el mismo lo asesino sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que aquel había sido el hombre que lo había cuidado toda su vida y que le había dado aquellos supresores que tanto necesitaba, sólo lo asesino, como si nada le importase, para luego ver a aquellos dos insectos y a aquel Sayayin.

La lucha fue dura para ambos, de aquello no cabía duda, siendo que no podía evitar estar disfrutando de aquello, de aquella pelea que estaba teniendo con Kakaratto, donde ambos resultaban heridos por igual, pero sin más decidió utilizar un recurso extra.

Creo una Luna falsa para poder verla, siendo que se transformo en aquel mono gigante, aquella forma que siempre tomaban los Sayayin para conquistar algún planeta.

Riendo de esa manera comenzó a pelear con Kakaratto, aunque tenía lastimado uno de sus ojos, no le importaba, siendo que lucharía igual. Pelearon hasta que lo atrapo entre sus manos y comenzó a romper cada hueso del cuerpo del hombre.

Podía escuchar a aquel alfa gritar y algo en su mente le decía que no lo hiciera, era el único alfa que quedaba para él, el único Sayayin omega que había en el universo, siendo que para cuando finalmente iba a aflojar su agarre lo sintió.

Sintió como su cola era cortada. No podía sentir las presencias como lo hacían Kakaratto y los otros insectos, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, siendo que antes de darse cuenta había vuelto a su tamaño normal y su cola no estaba.

Pero esta vez fue el hijo de Kakaratto, aquel beta cualquiera, que se transformo en el simio gigante y comenzó a atacarlo, siendo que apenas podía moverse por los ataques, pues estaba demasiado cansado como para parar la furia del mocoso en aquel estado que se veía que no sabía controlar, pues a su padre también le estaba causando daños.

Jadeó con fuerza cuando pudo cortarle la cola y él con el mocoso terminaron en el suelo, siendo que sin más se lo quito de encima y llamó a su nave, debía irse de ahí. No podría hacer mucho más herido, si el mocoso despertaba era capaz de matarlo, pensó jadeando, mientras se arrastraba hasta su nave que llegó ahí. 

— H-Hueles bien — Se sorprendió al escuchar aquel pequeño murmullo lastimero que estaba dando Kakaratto, que tenía todos sus huesos quebrados, bueno, la mayoría realmente.

No pudo evitar mirarlo y sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse un poco. 

¡Maldición!, estúpida condición, pensó, mientras se arrastraba hacía la nave, intentando ignorar lo que su cuerpo le decía, que se quedara con aquel alfa, era un alfa fuerte, con el cual estaría bien procrear.

Como pudo se metió a su nave, pero había olvidado a aquel insecto calvo, que le estaba apuntando con una bolsa de energía, siendo que maldijo, sino cerraba la maldita puerta de la nave y tomaba sus supresores entraría en celo únicamente por ver a Kakaratto, ¡que idiotez! ¡Entrar en celo solamente por aquello no era posible se decía!

— Krillin... dejalo ir... — Ambos, el sayayin y el nombrado, se sorprendieron por aquella petición que hacía Kakaratto en el piso, pero él simplemente aprovecho para irse de ahí de una vez.

Llegaría a curarse, pensó, se curaría, tomaría sus pastillas y luego mataría a Kakaratto, aunque una parte de su mente no lo quería matar... era un buen oponente y un buen alfa, se decía molesto y gruñendo.

Él no vio como Kakaratto o Goku, como le decían sus amigos en la Tierra, estaba tendido en el piso a penas jadeando, mientras pensaba en Vegeta. Aquel hombre, aunque realmente despiadado... tenía un olor que le era agradable, que hacía que quisiera morder su cuello y de cierta forma protegerlo también.

No entendió aquello y cuando Krillin le preguntó por qué lo había dejado ir, simplemente contesto que porque quería otra lucha con Vegeta, aunque la verdad era que lo había dejado ir, porque Vegeta olía bien.


	3. En el planeta Namek

Bufó con fuerza mientras se estaba terminando de vestir, había terminado por estar en recuperación en el tanque por varias horas y ahora se terminaba de vestir finalmente, con un nuevo traje, pues el anterior había quedado destrozado.

Había logrado que las cosas que tenía en la nave en que viajaba fuesen llevadas con él sin preguntas, aunque los malditos ineptos habían perdido bastantes de sus pastillas, pero ahora la guardo dentro de su armadura, a los costados, pequeñas bolsas con ellas, después de todo si llegaba a recibir un golpe sería de frente y no en sus costados, pensaba.

Uno de los doctores entró y comenzó a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, aunque él sólo dijo que iría donde Frezzer, aunque se sorprendió al escuchar que Frezzer se había ido al planeta Namek, pues en ese planeta también habían esferas del dragón, por lo que gruñó con fuerza y tomó uno de los rastreadores para salir de ahí y abordar una nave.

No dejaría que Frezzer le ganara su deseo, él realmente quería cumplir su deseo de tener un maldito cuerpo normal, nada más que aquello.

***

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que había llegado al planeta Namek, siendo que se había encontrado nuevamente con aquellos insectos que lo habían dejado herido de gravedad en la Tierra, que le habían cortado su cola como si nada, la cual realmente pensaba que no volvería a crecer por mucho que lo deseara, siendo un golpe para su orgullo aquello, el haber perdido su cola de una manera tan estúpida como aquella.

Los había dejado vivir porque había creído que aquellos mocosos no encontrarían las esferas que había robado y ocultado, pero no era de aquella forma, esos insectos se las habían robado.

Pero cuando por fin había podido realmente darles alcance y poder invocar al dragón, nada había sucedido, siendo que habían llegado las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, que les robaron las esferas.

Fue fácil para el vencer a uno de los soldados de la fuerzas especiales, pero el otro, Reccome, realmente lo golpeo con fuerza, hasta que sintió aquella presencia, siendo que a su nariz llego el olor a Kakarotto, que había llegado al planeta Namek y detenía a Reccome de golpearlo.

Jadeó con fuerza mientras veía al alfa. Odiaba que tuvieran que defenderlo, él podía pelear bien, pero además siempre iba a odiar el hecho de que Kakarotto por biología siempre iba a ser más fuerte que él, lo sabía, sabía que podría matarse entrenando, pero el alfa siempre tendría más fuerza que él.

Jadeaba en el piso, después de haber sentido como Kakarotto vencía sin problemas a Reccome, siendo que sintió como el hombre se ponía a su lado y lo veía, sintiendo como el Saiyajin tomaba su cabeza y la alzaba un poco para meter algo en su boca.

— Come, Vegeta, te ayudara a recuperar tus energías — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para darle confianza, pero finalmente se la termino tragando de mala manera, sintiendo como lo que él decía era verdad.

Sintió como sus fuerzas volvían a él y como su cuerpo sanaba, haciendo que suspirase por aquello y miró a Kakarotto de reojo, que aun le sostenía su cabeza y sintió como el alfa aspiraba su olor sin siquiera notarlo, por lo cual gruñó y se separo, ocultando su rostro para no mostrar lo sonrojado que se había puesto por aquella acción.

Maldita naturaleza, maldito Kakarotto.

No alcanzaron a hablar mucho cuando Jeice y Burter aparecieron y comenzaron a luchar con Kakarotto, siendo que Vegeta veía como aquel alfa luchaba a la par e incluso superaba la fuerza de aquellos guerreros haciendo que sin poder evitarlo pensara que ese alfa podría ser el legendario súper Saiyajin.

Pero una parte de su cabeza le dijo que Kakarotto podría ser un perfecto alfa, aunque la parte de su orgullo gruñó cual animal herido al ver que sería difícil superar el poder de pelea que tenía el hombre haciendo que bufase con fuerza por aquello.

Goku derrotó fácilmente a Burter, pero Jeice fue con su líder el cual después llegó a atacarlos.

Iba a pelear al lado de Kakarotto, pero no quiso hacer eso, siendo que salió volando de ahí, hacía la nave de Freezer, necesitaba buscar las esferas para cumplir su deseo, necesitaba huir de la condición de su cuerpo y sabía que el alfa podía hacerlo, podía luchar con ambos guerreros.

Cuando llegó a la nave mató a todos sin miramientos, para luego buscar las esferas, pero no las encontraba, así que bajo su Ki, pues sintió la presencia de aquellos insectos, y se escondió.

Escuchó como los insectos buscaban las esferas con un radar, hasta que dieron con ellas, pero se acercaban dos Ki suficientemente fuertes, pero no más que él, pero sólo se mantuvo escondido, viendo como el cuerpo de Kakarotto llevaba con Jeice, pero ese no era Kakarotto, estaba seguro de ello.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar la voz de Ginyu venir de cuerpo de Kakarotto, pero era imposible que lo hubiera detectado, pensó, pero estaba el olor en su cuerpo, ese olor a omega que había sido el mismo que le llamó la atención a Kakarotto.

Sin más salió de su escondite, no sacaba nada con estar ahí, pensó, mientras miraba el cuerpo del alfa, sabía que podría sentir su olor, su esencia de omega, era algo que tenía de aquel cuerpo, pues no podría ocultarse.

— Acabaré contigo — Dijo simplemente Vegeta mientras lo observaba, siendo que comenzaron a pelear, aunque Krillin y Gohan intentaban pararlo, pues era el cuerpo de Goku, pero en ese vieron a Ginyu, o lo que era su cuerpo realmente, siendo que en realidad era Goku en ese cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, Vegeta se tiro a pelear con Jeice, dejándoles el cuerpo del alfa a los dos insectos, terminando con Jeice en un instante, para luego volver a golpear con fuerza el cuerpo de Kakarotto, aunque su mente le dijera que no debía destrozarlo, casi lo estaba haciendo.

Hasta que algo extraño paso y Kakarotto y Ginyu parecieron volver a sus cuerpos y luego aquel soldado termino en el cuerpo de una rana sin más.

Suspiró luego de aquello, para sin más tomar a Kakarotto en su espalda, sintiendo el olor del alfa llegar a su nariz, embriagándolo lentamente, aunque se decía que no tenía que sucumbir ante ese alfa.

— ¿D-Dónde llevas a mi papá? — Le preguntó el mocoso haciendo que bufara mientras caminaba con Kakarotto hacía la nave.

— Sólo lo llevaré a curarse — Dijo sin más, sintiendo la nariz de Kakarotto contra su cuello, haciendo que temblase con suavidad, pero sólo lo cargo para llevarlo al interior de la nave, mientras los dos enanos parecían demasiado sorprendidos por todos los muertos que había dejado.

— H-Hueles bien... ¿p-por qué? — Preguntó en apenas un murmullo Goku mientras sentía ese olor venir de Vegeta y tuvo la idea de morder su cuello, como si aquello fuera a estar bien después de todo, pensó.

— Sólo lo hago, idiota — Dijo con simpleza mientras caminaba hacía la capsula de agua, donde lo metió y le puso la mascarilla con oxigeno en su boca, para que pudiera respirar bien.

Cerró el tanque que se fue llenando de un liquido verdoso, para después ir a darle ropa a los dos enanos.

Si tenía que enfrentarse a Freezer, prefería hacerlo acompañado en vez de tener que ir solo a la muerte.

Dejo al hijo de Kakarotto cuidando de las esferas, mientras el otro enano iba a preguntar las palabras para invocar al monstruo de las esferas. Él por su parte fue a dormir a la nave, después de todo él no había dormido nada desde que habían llegado ahí y tenía que descasar aunque fuese un poco, aunque la verdad era que también quería estar al lado de Kakarotto.

Se reprochaba por aquello, odiaba el hecho de querer depender de Kakarotto, porque él no era un simple omega que tenía que depender de su alfa o alguna cosa así, además Kakarotto ni siquiera era su alfa realmente.

Cuando llegó a aquella habitación toco el vidrio que dejaba ver el cuerpo de Kakarotto, que se iba recuperando de la golpiza que le había dado, siendo que suspiró con suavidad. Ese estúpido alfa le atraía, tanto como por su naturaleza de omega como también como un guerrero al que quería superar.

Odiaba aquello, pensó mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda contra la capsula, para dormir.

***

Despertar de su pequeña siesta había sido del todo menos agradable, pues los enanos habían robado las esferas y habían usado dos deseos, siendo que había estado dispuesto a sacrificar su deseo de dejar de ser un omega, para poder tener el poder para derrotar a Freezer.

Pero aquel dragón murió junto su creador y estuvieron peleando duramente con Freezer, que cuando llegó a su forma perfecta, como le decía a su transformación más poderosa, se enfrento a él.

Pero tuvo que aceptar la cruel verdad, él no tenía la energía suficiente para poder derrotar a Freezer, siendo que recibió una golpiza de parte de aquel ser, que lo tenía con su cuerpo en el suelo mientras destrozaba una pieza en su pecho.

— A fin de cuentas, Vegeta, no eres más que un simple y débil Omega — No pudo evitar abrir sus ojos, jadeando con fuerza cuando escucho esas palabras venir de Freezer, sintiendo aquella mirada que lo hacía temblar sobre él. — Todo el tiempo supe que eras eso, que nunca serías realmente fuerte, ¿por qué crees que te mantuve a mi lado todo este tiempo?

Maldito Freezer. Siempre supo su verdad, siempre supo que aunque se esforzara no tendría la fuerza que siempre había deseado, porque era un omega, que aunque luchara por seguir haciéndose más fuerte, su condición siempre le pondría un alto.

Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar al sentir como Freezer lo tomaba de su traje y lo alzaba para enterrar su mano en él y matarlo.

Pero ese golpe nunca llega, siendo que sintió como Freezer era alejado de su cuerpo y pudo ver a penas a Kakarotto, que se veía demasiado enojado.

Por su parte Goku no entendía por qué al ver a Vegeta a punto de morir algo había despertado en él, un instinto que había tenido guardado de hace tiempo, un instinto que nunca creyó que pudiera estar en él.

Una vez en su cabeza gritaba que debía proteger a ese hombre, ¡era suyo! ¡debía cuidarlo!.

No comprendía de donde venían aquellas palabras, pero veía a Freezer, que lo miraba riendo como si nada.

— K-Kakarotto... t-tú puedes v-vencerlo, tú eres un s-super s-sayajin... e-eres el único a-alfa que queda... — Dijo sin pensarlo siquiera, mientras lo miraba y antes de que Goku o él pudieran reaccionar, Freezer le disparo sin más a su corazón.

Sintió el gusto de la sangre en su boca, como su vida se iba en cada respiración que daba mientras miraba a Kakarotto que lo veía sorprendido, con ira en su rostro, porque él moriría, después de todo el instinto de ellos era mucho mayor.

— É-Él d-destruyó n-nuestro p-planeta, K-Kakarotto... p-por f-favor... d-derrota a F-Freezer...

Eso fue lo último que dijo el príncipe de los Sayajin antes de morir, mientras lloraba, ajeno al caos que había causado en la mente de Goku que su omega hubiera muerto ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada para poder ayudarlo, para que aquello no ocurriera, sólo murió ahí.


	4. La llegada a la Tierra y la espera

Jadeó con fuerza a penas pudo salir de debajo de la tierra que había estado cubriendo su cuerpo, siendo que miró sus manos algo atontado por la situación, ¿acaso... acaso Freezer no lo había asesinado?

Se levantó pesadamente, algo aturdido y confundido, mirando a su alrededor, viendo que planeta Namek que estaba a punto de ser destruido, además la negrura del cielo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?.

No tenía ni la menor idea de aquello, pero sintió la presencia de Kakarotto, de ese alfa, siendo que emprendió el vuelo a donde sentía aquello, algo aturdido aun, voló hasta donde se veía aquel gran monstruo que era el guardián de las esferas.

Voló y sin pensarlo le lanzó una bola de energía a Freezer gritando, pero fue cuando lo vio, vio a aquel alfa con su cabello rubio que lo miraba, casi sonriendo al ver que él estaba vivo en aquel planeta que estaba por colapsar.

— ¡Vegeta! — Lo escuchó gritar feliz. Algo dentro de Goku estaba demasiado feliz por ver a Vegeta con vida, como si algo dentro de su mente le diera tranquilidad al ver a ese despiadado Saiyajin con vida.

Fue bueno, pensó, en haber hecho que todos se fueran del planeta Namek, pues Vegeta desapareció frente a sus ojos, de esa manera estaría seguro y él ya no tendría nada de qué preocuparse realmente.

***

Todo a su alrededor cambio y se encontró sobre un árbol del cual bajo, mirando a su alrededor confundido.

Eso no era el planeta Namek, se dijo, mientras caminaba mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo la presencia de los humanos junto con varios otros insectos, por lo cual camino, mirando curioso aquello, viendo al grupo de namekianos, pensó, mientras veía al enano hijo de Kakarotto.

Bufó sin saber dónde estaba el alfa, no podía sentir su energía, quizás estaban en un planeta demasiado lejos para aquello realmente.

Sólo estuvo ahí en silencio, observando a los namekianos, mientras esperaba saber que ocurría en Namek, siendo que estaban en la Tierra.

Espero un buen rato, bastante aburrido, quería que ese tonto alfa llegara, quería ver sus poderes, quería superarlo. No podía quedarse atrás, siendo que las palabras que le había dicho Freezer antes de matarlo aun le pesaban.

Él era un omega, pero podría ser un súper saiyajin, se dijo, la condición no le impedía nada, se decía, él podría lograrlo, podría superarlo si seguía entrenando y algo para lograr aquello sería luchar con Kakarotto.

Aunque la parte omega de su cerebro, aquella voz que siempre suprimía en su mente, le decía cada vez con más fuerza que Kakarotto debía ser su alfa, era perfecto en eso, era fuerte, era el legendario súper saiyajin, pero claro, como siempre en su mente ganaba su orgullo, de querer ser más fuerte, aquel orgullo que nunca lo había dejado, que nunca lo había abandonado a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que vivir en su vida.

Él era el príncipe de los saiyajin y debía poder transformarse en el legendario súper saiyajin.

Después de un rato de tener que estar soportando todos los parloteos, escuchó como esa mujer vulgar parecía estar hablando con alguien y decía que Goku había derrotado a Freezer, pero que había muerto.

Parecía muy soberbia al decir que las esferas del dragón de Namek podrían revivir a una persona sin importar la cantidad de veces que esta hubiera muerto, pero de pronto dijo que no sería posible, porque Goku reviviría en el espacio.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no desean que el alma o lo que sea transportado acá? — Ninguno de ellos parecía tener cerebro para pensar esa fácil solución, la más lógica posible, siendo que cuando el mocoso beta se le acercó a agradecerle solo le golpeo la mano para alejarla de él.

Sólo le importaba ver a aquel alfa nuevamente, ver su poder... aunque una voz en su cabeza le dijo que también quería volver a sentir la nariz de Kakarotto en su cuello, hecho que lo había hecho temblar.

***

Había terminado en la casa de aquella mujer tan vulgar, pues no tenía donde más ir en la Tierra y lo único bueno que había visto en ese sitio había sido una nave espacial que le podría ser útil, pensó.

Cuando invocaron al dragón de Namek, este les dijo que Goku estaba vivo y que no podía llevarlo a la Tierra porque Kakarotto se negaba a aquello.

Eso le hizo bufar con fuerza y sin ni siquiera pensarlo se fue al interior de aquella nave espacial que estaba completamente adecuada para un viaje de unos seis meses, al menos podría ocultarse ahí con su celo, pensó, pues esta vez tenía a penas pastillas para eso y no quería desperdiciarlas todas de una vez.

Y de esa manera comenzó su viaje en aquella nave, volando por el espacio, siendo que buscaba sentir la energía de Kakarotto, su ki, más no podía sentir nada.

Lo bueno que había descubierto en aquella nave es que tenía algo que controlaba la gravedad, por lo que había comenzado a entrenar aumentando la gravedad, entrenaba duro, siempre atento a encontrar el ki del alfa, buscando a aquel guerrero, pero nunca podía encontrarlo realmente.

Su espera se estaba haciendo muy larga, pensó, siendo que se había llevado un supresor a la boca, bufando con suavidad. Su celo llegaba cada cuatro meses terrícolas y había estado ya casi seis en el espacio, siendo que calculaba que podría llegar a la Tierra con las pastillas que le quedaban y esperar ahí a Kakarotto.

Fijo ese curso a la Tierra, para esperar a Kakarotto ahí, pensó, cuando sintió como la nave aterrizo y simplemente bajo de ahí.

Observó a uno de esos inútiles que había matado antes, en su primera llegada a la Tierra, tomar una posición para atacarlo, pero sólo lo miró, como el insecto que era, para pasar de él, pero escuchó a la mujer que lo enviaba a bañar.

La siguió más bien porque le hacía falta una ducha y lo necesitaba, pensó, mientras entraba y dejaba su ropa afuera, para entrar a ducharse, aunque podía sentir a la mujer humana diciendo que había dejado ahí su ropa.

Sólo suspiró bañándose, sintiendo el agua contra su cuerpo, según sus cálculos pronto llegaría su celo y quería probar si aquella mujer que se decía ser tan lista podría reproducir sus pastillas.

Para cuando salió no encontró su ropa, siendo que comenzó a entrar en pánico, pues la mayoría de sus pastillas habían estado con su ropa azul, esa que iba bajo la armadura.

— ¡MUJER! — Gritó sin importarle salir en toalla hacía donde estaba aquella estúpida humana, ¿qué había hecho con sus pastillas?. — ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI ROPA?!

Le gritó y vio como ella fruncía su ceño indignada, como si el hecho de que él le gritase molesto no la afectase en lo más mínimo.

— Apestaba, se está lavando — Le dijo como si nada, siendo que sintió como palidecía, ¿qué ella había hecho qué?

— Mierda — Gruñó mientras iba a aquello que estaba afuera de la ducha, que parecía ser donde lavaban la ropa y simplemente la abrió, sacando su ropa sin importar el desastre que pudiera hacer, encontrando a penas una miserable pastilla que se había salvado, todo aquello bajo la mirada de aquellos humanos.

— Mujer idiota, sin estas pastillas mi vida estará pérdida — Le gruñó con fuerza, con aquella pastilla entre sus dedos mirando a aquella mujer estúpida y aquellos insectos que lo miraban demasiados curiosos.

Decir que estaba enojado era poco, realmente estaba furioso por aquello que había hecho aquella humana, la que sólo miró aquella pastilla, la única que quedaba pestañeando.

— No hay problema, podemos tomar esa pastilla como muestra y volver a hacer varias, Vegeta — Le dijo como si nada tomando aquella pastilla de las manos del príncipe, que la miraba algo sorprendido por aquello, pero sin dejar de fruncir su ceño mientras la miraba con atención. — Ahora vístete y vamos al laboratorio.

Le dijo Vegeta gruñó, tomando esa ropa para ponerse cuando la mujer salió del baño, siendo que afuera Yamcha y Bulma miraban sorprendidos aquella pastilla.

— ¿De verdad morirá si deja de tomar estas pastillas? — Preguntó curioso Yamcha viendo aquello, pero Bulma simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Para cuando Vegeta salió vestido, bufando por la ropa, Bulma lo guió hacía el laboratorio de su padre, donde el doctor Brief asintió a hacer lo de la pastilla lo más rápido que pudiera.

— ¿Qué problema tienes, Vegeta, que debes tomar aquello? — Le preguntó curiosa Bulma después de haber dejado el labor a su padre.

— No es algo que te importe, mujer — Dijo como si nada, cuando sintió esa presencia, ese ki.

Tembló al sentir aquello y maldijo, corriendo hacia afuera, aquel ki, aquella presencia era de Freezer, ¿acaso el alfa no lo había eliminado finalmente?...


	5. Un nuevo reencuentro

Bufó con fuerza al salir volando, mientras gruñía con enojo. Su cuerpo temblaba del miedo que sentía al notar el ki de Freezer, de ese maldito que toda su vida la había hecho un maldito infierno.

¡Maldición!, ¿acaso el alfa no había derrotado a aquel pirata espacial?

Tenía demasiado temor, pues aunque se hubiera entrenado en el espacio, el alienígena seguía siendo más poderoso que él y además por lo que notaba Freezer no iba solo, claro que no.

Sintió como se le unían las demás sabandijas, aquellos amigos del alfa idiota que no había podido cumplir su labor, iban temblando, tenían tanto miedo como él, pensó mientras aterrizaban finalmente en un lugar desértico, aunque claro, la verdad era que él estaba mucho más aterrados que todos, pues él sabía que era lo que podía hacer Freezer, ahora que estaba también molesto porque el alfa lo había dejado en Namek.

Caminaron intentando ocultar su ki, para que no fuesen descubiertos tan rápido por el pirata espacial, pues aunque no podía detectar su presencia como ellos podían, aun estaban aquellos rastreadores.

Finalmente llegaron a donde estaba aquella nave espacial, donde se podía ver que Freezer había salido y tenía su cuerpo metálico, con aquellas partes que le faltaban hechas de metal, siendo que Vegeta gruñó con suavidad. Sabía que no podría ni luchar contra Freezer ni contra el padre de este, pues aquel pirata espacial había llevado a su padre a la Tierra, seguramente a destruir todo.

No pudo aguantar más, sabía que iba a morir de todas formas y aunque su cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo, sorprendió a los terrícolas al emprender vuelo hacía Freezer, pero los insectos escondidos y el pirata espacial quedaron sorprendidos al ver como frente de Vegeta, que estaba por llegar donde Freezer, aparecía de la nada Kakarotto, aquel alfa que tenía ese gesto tonto en su rostro al ver a Vegeta sano y a salvo aun.

— Hola Vegeta — Le dijo con una sonrisa boba. La mente del alfa le decía que había extrañado demasiado a aquel guerrero sayayin, seguro era su instinto de alfa que le decía que debía proteger a Vegeta, que debía estar siempre con aquel hombre, aunque él no entendía las razones de por qué sentía aquellas cosas.

— Estúpido Kakarotto — Le gruñó el príncipe de los sayayin, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba, pero esta vez no era por el miedo que le había dado Freezer, sino que era por tener a aquel tonto Alfa frente a él.

Alfa que volteó finalmente a ver a Frezzer, aquel pirata que había ido a la Tierra a destruirlos y había forzado a Goku a llegar antes, haciendo que usara su teletransportación, una nueva técnica que había aprendido durante esos meses que no estuvo en la Tierra, aquellos meses en que Vegeta lo había buscado por gran parte del universo, pero no había podido encontrarlo finalmente, pero ahora el alfa sólo fijo su mirada seria en Frezzer, ese ser que una vez ya había matado a Vegeta frente a sus ojos y no dejaría que volviera a hacerlo.

— Te di la oportunidad de marcharte, Frezzer — Le dijo como si nada mientras lo observaba de una manera seria, flotando, viendo como el pirata había ido acompañado por muchos ahora, pero que realmente no serían nada para la fuerza que Goku tenía ahora como un súper sayayin, cosa que molestaba dentro de sí al omega, después de todo en aquellos meses no había logrado transformarse, ni alcanzar ese gran poder que había sentido emanar del alfa antes de aparecer en la Tierra finalmente.

— Fuiste un idiota, ahora destruiremos este planeta y a sus insignificantes habitantes, sayayin, partiendo por ese patético omega. — Habló Frezzer como si nada, pero nuevamente estaba ahí aquella palabra. Esas palabras que Goku había escuchado, lo de ser un alfa -como lo nombraban a él-, un beta -como Vegeta y Raditz se habían referido a Gohan- y finalmente un omega, como se referían a Vegeta que únicamente gruñó detrás de Kakarotto, que únicamente miró de mala manera a Frezzer, no dejaría que tocara a Vegeta nuevamente, el instinto se lo decía, que debía proteger al príncipe por un motivo en especial.

Aunque claro, no sabía realmente bien por qué, pero en ese momento únicamente se preocupo de derrotar a Frezzer y a su padre, además de los secuaces que habían llevado, para que no destruyeran la Tierra, ya después podría hablar sobre Vegeta sobre aquellos nombres que les solían dar a los sayayin.


	6. Explicaciones

Como lo había esperado, a pesar de que su orgullo estaba bastante lastimado realmente, Kakarotto había podido derrotar sin más a todo el ejercito de Frezzer, además de eliminar también al padre de este, cosa que lo hacía bufar verdaderamente enfadado, después de todo, el maldito era simplemente un Alfa perfecto, que incluso era el legendario guerrero del que su pueblo siempre había solido hablar. Eso era como destrozar cada vez más su orgullo, después de todo siempre se supuso que la familia real llegaría a obtener el poder de aquel guerrero legendario, pero no había sido así, esa era su realidad que le fastidiaba en demasía.

Pudo ver como el hombre, que había combinado aquel traje naranja junto con la ropa del planeta donde había estado aquellos meses, sonreía al ver a sus amigos ahí, diciendo que estaba bien. Podía ver la emoción en el rostro de aquellos insectos y aquello únicamente hacía que se molestara más por todas las situaciones que estaban ocurriendo. Por el hecho de que esa mujer tan vulgar arruinara sus pastillas, porque ese alfa insignificante era el legendario guerrero al cual él siempre había aspirado, además del hecho de que su celo estaba cerca y que el alfa fuera así de impresionante realmente no ayudaba demasiado. Maldita naturaleza, maldita sea su condición y su destino que no había podido cambiar, pero se decía que encontraría aquellas malditas esferas y pediría su maldito deseo, de tener una condición biológica normal en su cuerpo, así como los humanos.

— Vegeta — Su atención fue llamada por ese odioso hombre, por ese odioso alfa al cual su instinto de omega le decía que debía someterse, pero claro, aun con su orgullo herido y todo, no le hacía caso a aquellos instintos más básicos que habían en su ser y se decía una y otra vez que nunca caería en aquellos instintos.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kakarotto? — Le preguntó simplemente, intentando no mostrar nada más que fastidio, aunque claro, sentía otras cosas que se decía que no debía sentir. Su mente se cansaba de repetirse eso, pero seguiría haciendo aquello, no por nada era un príncipe de una raza guerra, después de todo.

Pudo ver como el alfa se alejaba un poco de sus amigos, que habían comenzado a caminar a un lugar para que esa mujer sacara la nave de la capsula que llevaba, pero él únicamente se quedo quieto donde estaba de pie, viendo como aquel enano calvo había querido decirle algo al alfa, el cual sólo negó con suavidad, argumentando que tenía que hablar con el pelinegro.

No podía negar que le emocionaba quedarse a hablar a solas con ese hombre, aunque sabía que todas las reacciones que tenía su cuerpo eran únicamente eso, reacciones que su cuerpo le daba por el hecho de ser un maldita omega.

— Quiero saber, Vegeta, por qué todos los que he conocido en el último tiempo me nombran como un alfa, no entiendo el termino, además a ti te dicen algo sobre ser un omega, ¿no?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿es algo qué se come? — Le preguntó el más alto, haciendo que frunciera su ceño realmente molesto, '¿enserio tenía que relacionar todo con la maldita comida?

— No seas idiota, claro que no es algo que se come, Kakarotto — Suspiró demasiado cansado por toda aquella situación, simplemente que no quería soportar, pero que debía hacerlo, pensó, resignado, aunque siempre podría largarse de ahí y no explicar nada, supuso que era mejor explicarle a ese idiota alfa su condición de una vez por todas.

— Nuestra raza estaba dividida en tres géneros, los Alfa, los Beta y los Omega, ¿comprendes?... tu hermano era un Beta, al igual que Nappa, mientras que tu hijo, al ser un mestizo, termino por un Beta, ellos por lo general no son demasiado importantes, aunque si eran una parte grande de guerreros. — Le explicó lo mejor que pudo a ese cabeza de chorlito, que parecía realmente intentando comprender que era lo que le hablaba, por lo cual luego de un suspiro continuo con su explicación. — Los sayayins siempre han sido una raza guerrera, pero no con muchas mujeres realmente, pero eso no importaba, debido a que los Omegas pueden quedar embarazados, ya sea de un Alfa o de un Beta, tienen un compromiso que no se puede romper...

— Vegeta... ¿puedes quedar embarazado? — Esa pregunta de la nada, esa ingenua y curiosa pregunta del alfa hizo que las mejillas del príncipe se sonrojaran demasiado haciendo que bufara con fuerza.

— ¡Quédate callado maldito insecto, todavía no termino de hablar! — Le gritó con sus mejillas rojas, pudiendo sentir una vena palpitar en su frente por lo molesto y avergonzado que se había puesto por esa maldita pregunta... él podía estar embarazado, pero no le daría la maldita respuesta, además de que no pretendía hacer eso en realidad.

— Pero Vegeta, no te enojes, sólo quería saber — Le comentó como si nada Goku, todo eso le parecía realmente extraño, el hecho de que una misma raza pudiera tener tres variantes distintas, Alfa, Beta y Omega, eso había dicho Vegeta, haciendo que supusiera que sólo los Omega podían tener bebés en realidad.

— Que te calles — Le gruñó como si nada, para tomar aire y seguir hablando, sin ser consciente de que los amigos del alfa los observaban con curiosidad, claro que no escuchaban, más que los últimos gritos de Vegeta, aunque claro, el namekusei, Piccolo, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que hablaban en aquel momento, haciendo que se desconcertara un poco, aunque en su mismo planeta sólo habían hombres, después de todo era el gran patriarca quién expulsaba los huevos de cuerpo con las nuevas vidas.

— Como te iba diciendo, los Betas son los más comunes, por su lado los Alfas suelen ser los más fuertes en combate, generalmente eran de clase alta, aunque tú fuiste un soldado de clase baja. — Aunque claro, ahora había demostrado completamente que valía ser un gran alfa — Por otro lado de los Omegas no te hablaré, sólo te dejaré saber que sí, pueden tener crías. — Le comentó, mirando como el alfa intentaba comprender todo.

No había querido decirle que los Omegas solían ser lo más débil y lo más bajo a la hora de ser un guerrero sayayin, después de todo los omegas por lo general sólo servían para eso... para parir crías y ya.

— Chicos, ¿quieren venir de una vez? vamos a hacer una parrillada en mi casa — El grito de aquella mujer tan vulgar lo hizo bufar con fuerza y únicamente chasqueó la lengua viendo la cara de idiota que ponía Goku ante la mención de comida, siendo que el alfa se giró a sus amigos diciendo que si quería comer, haciendo que él comenzara a caminar tras él.

Volvería a aquella maldita casa y seguiría entrando, haría que esa mujer le hiciera sus pastillas y pasaría su celo en paz... eso era lo que debía hacer.


	7. El celo

Sin poder evitarlo soltó un bufido, mientras miraba a esa humana tan vulgar, que en primera instancia había arruinado sus pastillas y ahora no las estaba terminando a tiempo, haciendo que bufase nuevamente, demasiado desesperado por lo que podría ocurrir.

Estaban en el laboratorio que esa humana tenía en esa gran casa que poseía, con muchas cosas desparramadas sobre bancos de trabajo y papeles, pero a él lo único que le importaba es que esa mujer, que llevaba una bata de laboratorio puesta, terminase de una maldita vez de fabricar su pastillas, es decir, había pasado más de una semana y si ella decía ser tan lista en menos de ese tiempo las debería haber tenido terminadas, pero no era de aquella manera y él ya estaba preocupado por las fechas.

La verdad era que no tenía un control claro de sus celos, siempre que había sentido alguna molestia llenaba su cuerpo con aquellos supresores, aquella medicación que habían abandonado su cuerpo en los últimos días, limpiando su sistema finalmente, un sistema que hace más de diez años se mantenía estable por aquella droga, que ahora debía esperar, pero que lo estaba haciendo desesperarse cada vez más.

— Aún no me has dicho para que es esta pastilla, Vegeta — La voz de aquella mujer le llamó la atención, haciendo que fijara su mirada demasiado fría en ella. Si pudiera la hubiera asesinado desde que se le ocurrió lavar su ropa, pero la necesitaba para los malditos supresores.

— No es algo que piense comentar con una humana. Es tú deber hacerlas porque tú arruinaste las que traía en mi ropa con tu estúpida idea de lavar y no preguntar, mujer — Estaba enfadado, pero era más que nada por la situación. Dejar los supresores era algo que nunca había hecho y si debía ser sincero le aterraba.

Cuando su celo se había presentado la primera vez, había tenido que estar encerrado dos semanas completas con dolores que quería olvidar, después de todo era como si lo partieran por dentro, como si su interior reclamase algo que él nunca le daría, pues nunca se iba a someter a nadie.

Sabía de lo poco y nada que Nappa le había comentado, que sus celos normalmente debería llegar cada cuatro meses terrícolas con una duración de tres días, pero él siempre había tomado supresores, era su ritual diario y cuando dormía en su nave espacial, viajando de un planeta a otro, solía tragarlos todos de golpe al despertar, demasiado despreocupado por si dañaba su sistema reproductor de omega o algo así.

— Eres un grosero, todavía que te permito quedarte en mi casa, me contestas de esa manera — Le rebatió esa maldita mujer.

— ¡Sólo has tu maldito traba...! — Al no escuchar la frase completa Bulma se termino por girar curiosa, mientras tenía varios ingredientes de aquella pastilla, pero únicamente había querido molestar al saiyajin al demorarse un poco más por la manera en que la trataba, pero claro ella nunca espero ver como él se sujetaba con fuerza su vientre, mientras gruñía de dolor.

— ¡Mierda! — Sin importarle nada, salió volando sin más por el maldito techo de aquella casa, sin importar lo que destruía a su paso.

Debía alejarse, alejarse de todos, pues su maldito celo estaba comenzado, seguramente producido por dejar los supresores y porque su instinto omega, ese que él siempre renegaba se había sentido atraído por la fuerza del maldito alfa.

.-.-.-.-.

Volver a la Tierra había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido, después de todo había extrañado muchas cosas de su planeta. Había extrañado el ruido de los ríos cercanos a su hogar, los animales, el olor a la tierra mojada cuando llovía. En realidad para él no había mejor planeta que la Tierra.

Con ese pensamiento únicamente golpeó uno de los árboles, para derribarlo. Necesitaban leña para la comida y si era sincero le gustaba hacer esas cosas. Le gustaba salir de la casa donde vivía, después de todo no más veces se sentía a gusto ahí, es decir, siempre que entraba escuchaba los gritos de su esposa, que le gruñía por cualquier cosa y no lo dejaba jugar ni practicar con su hijo, cosa que lo hacía suspirar de manera pesada.

Sin mayor esfuerzo tomo el gran tronco caído, para ponerlo sobre su hombro y comenzar a caminar hacía aquella casa que realmente nunca había sentido como su hogar propiamente tal, pues para él su hogar había sido esa vieja cabaña donde había vivido con su abuelo cuando era apenas un niño.

Simplemente despejó su mente, para poner ese gesto bobo que lo caracterizaba, aunque claro, ver a Chi-Chi salir de casa mirando para todos lados le había llamado demasiado la atención, por lo cual apuro su paso, que había sido lento, para llegar un poco más rápido.

— Goku que bueno que regresaste, Bulma te llama, dice que es una emergencia — Sin más la mujer le entregó el auricular del teléfono, para que pudiera conversar con la mujer de cabello celeste, que llamaba con preocupación.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Bulma? ¿Le paso algo a alguno de los muchachos? — Lo primero que se venía a su mente es que podría haberle ocurrido algo a alguno de sus amigos, era la única razón por la que de verdad Bulma lo llamaría así.

— Goku, ocurrió un pequeño problema — Comenzó a hablar la mujer, explicando de manera rápida a quién había sido su mejor amigo por más de diez años la situación que acontecía, detallando que cuando Vegeta había vuelto a la Tierra ella había destruido sin querer unas pastillas que el saiyajin llevaba en sus ropas, por lo cual había pasado la última semana recreándolas, pero al demorarlas tanto, algo había ocurrido en Vegeta que había escapado de la Corporación Capsula sin más.

.-.-.-.-.

No sabía cuánto había volado, sólo se había preocupado de escapar lo más lejos que podía de cualquier ciudad y especialmente de donde había sentido el ki de Kakarotto. Había escuchado historias y visto cuando era pequeño, que los alfas no tenían ningún problema en someter y en reclamar a un omega en celo, siendo que él no se pensaba someter por nadie, pensó gruñendo.

Ahora se encontraba en el interior de una cueva, oculta tras una cascada esperando que el olor del agua que caía borrara todo rastro de las hormonas que cada vez dejaban un olor más pasoso en aquella rocosa cavidad.

Sentía su maldito cuerpo arder, como si tuviera fiebre, pero él sabía perfectamente bien que era lo que tenía, siendo que un fuerte dolor en su vientre apareció con más intensidad, casi como para remarcar su condición.

Odiaba eso, odiaba verse afectado de aquella forma. Él era un maldito príncipe maldición. Él no se tenía que someter ante nadie, él no tenía que dejarse montar por nadie, para que aquello pasara. Odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba su herencia y su genética.

Sus mejillas estaban de por sí sonrojadas cuando sintió como entre sus muslo comenzaba a fluir algo, comenzaba a fluir de su entrada trasera el maldito lubricante para que un alfa se lo metiera sin cuidado alguno. Podía sentir como esa mancha se iba expandiendo por aquellos malditos pantalones que esa estúpida mujer le había dado, siendo que incluso se había quitado ya la camisa, porque el calor que su cuerpo tenía no podía soportarlo.

Pero claro, siempre que piensas que las cosas no pueden ser peor, un hecho ocurre y te demuestra que te equivocas, que las cosas pueden verse cada vez peor.

Eso le quedo claro cuando de la nada Kakarotto, aquel maldito alfa, apareció frente a él, frunciendo de inmediato la nariz al sentir ese hedor a hormonas, a un omega sin reclamar que estaba en aquella cueva.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! — Gritó con fuerza Vegeta, mirando como el alfa miraba confundido a su alrededor, tanto por aquel olor a hormonas, que hubieran hecho que cualquier saiyajin alfa saltara sobre él y lo montara, como también confundido por ver a Vegeta así. Sudando, demasiado roja, sentado a penas contra una de las paredes de aquella cueva.

— Vegeta, ¿qué te ocurre? — Quizás sí Goku no se hubiera golpeado en la cabeza cuando niño, en ese momento hubiera sido como cualquier alfa que se rendía a sus instintos y brincaba sobre un omega en celo, pero el alfa si se había golpeado la cabeza y tanto sus instintos asesinos como los instintos de alfa habían quedado demasiado escondidos en él.

— N-No dejaré que un idiota como t-tú me someta — Gruñó mientras miraba a alfa. A penas y podía mantener su visión fija. El calor en su cuerpo era demasiado en realidad, además de que su instinto omega le decía que se entregara, que ladeara su cuello y dejara a la disposición del alfa aquella parte de su cuello donde estaba ubicada su glándula, aquella que creaba esas hormonas, para crear una unión con aquel perfecto alfa, para que lo llenara con su semilla y sus crías.

Pero no, él no era un maldito omega cualquiera, él era un príncipe y no se sometería ante nadie, le dijo su mente, haciendo que mantuviera en alto su cabeza, mientras jadeaba con fuerza.

— Vegeta, sólo quiero ayudarte — Le dijo sin poder evitar acercarse un poco al omega, pero al tocar la piel de su brazo, pudo sentir como esta ardía, pero Vegeta únicamente se alejo de su toque, mirando desafiante.

En aquellos ojos achocolatados estaba todo el orgullo que tenía Vegeta, todo ese orgullo que no se dejaría opacar por nada ni nadie, aquel orgullo que decía que él no sería un maldito omega que se ofrece como un pedazo de carne en su celo solamente para que el maldito dolor pasara de una vez.

— S-Sí quieres a-ayudarme c-cómo dices, d-debo estar alejado de ti, maldito a-alfa, t-tengo que estar solo — Le gruñó, mirando de frente esos ojos obscuros que se veían tan bobos e inocentes, pero que mostraban lo preocupado que Goku estaba al ver al otro saiyajin de esa forma que no podía comprender, porque él nunca había pasado por aquello.

Quizás eso era lo que más frenaba de por si ese instinto alfa, más que él golpe u otro cosa, era el hecho de que para un saiyajin alfa simplemente una humana no despertaría todo su instinto sexual que poseía. Un instinto que además, en el caso de Goku, había sido despertado demasiado tarde, cuando ni siquiera tenía un interés.

Él había sido un niño que nunca había comprendido la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres, siendo que la primera mujer que había conocido había sido Bulma.

— Puedo llevarte a una habitación donde estarás solo, Vegeta, nadie te molestara... si sigues aquí, con el olor que desprendes, podrían venir animales a atacarte — Su mente le dijo eso. Que los animales detectarían su olor y en la condición del saiyajin, por muy bueno que fuera, podría salir algo lastimado.

— ¿Q-Qué t-te hace pensar q-que confiaré e-en un alfa estando a-así, idiota? — Le gruñó con fuerza, levantando su cuerpo como pudo del suelo, pero eso únicamente fue peor, porque un dolor recorrió su vientre, haciendo que deseara llevar sus brazos a cubrir su vientre, a arquearse de dolor, pero su orgullo fue más fuerte y no lo hizo.

Se irguió derecho, al menos lo más derecho que podía, con su cabeza en alto. No bajaría la maldita cabeza ni la mirada, aunque podía sentir ese maldito líquido lubricante manchar sus pantalones y correr por el interior de sus piernas.

— Que no te dañaría, Vegeta — Le dijo simplemente porque era la verdad. Algo más allá de él, uno de sus instintos que estaba demasiado guardado, le decía que tenía que proteger a ese omega, a su omega, aunque fuera incluso de él mismo.

.-.-.-.-.

Mirar por uno de los bordes del templo siempre lo tranquilizaba un poco, saber que el mundo estaba en paz y seguía su curso normal lograba hacer que una pequeña sonrisa brotara de sus labios, mientras su fiel amigo y compañero Mr. Popo estaba a su lado, con un vaso de té, que era lo único de lo que se alimentaba en realidad al ser él un Namekusei.

Pero claro, ni él, ni Piccolo, que había estado meditado en uno de los jardines del templo, se hubieran esperado que Goku se apareciera ahí de la nada, con Vegeta, aquel saiyajin que los había atacado, a su lado, siendo que apenas se mantenía en pie, pero se reusaba a la ayuda que quería brindarle Goku para estar mejor parado.

— Kami-sama, Vegeta necesita entrara a la habitación del tiempo, es urgente, no me quiere decir su condición, únicamente dijo que se le pasaría en tres días, pero no puede estar así en la Tierra — Dijo de manera rápida el pelinegro vestido de naranja, mientras que los dos Namekusei veían a Vegeta que estaba demasiado rojo, jadeando y sudando, además de que sus pantalones parecían húmedos en la parte de atrás por alguna razón.

— C-Claro, Goku, Mr. Popo — El dios de la Tierra miró a su ayudante y mano derecha, que rápidamente asintió y corriendo guió la dirección de Goku y ese saiyajin a la habitación del tiempo.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurre? — Le preguntó aquel dios a su contra parte, que miraba por donde se habían ido aquellos tres, pero incluso él podía sentir el olor a aquellas feromonas y hormonas, un olor similar al que había olido alguna vez en el bosque cuando entrenaba y veía a los animales por aparearse antes de que él se alejara, haciendo que se sorprendiera.

— Una, pero me parece bastante sorprendente — Aclaró mientras miraba aquel pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron a la maldita puerta, aquel hombre de obscura piel los dejo pasar con nerviosismo, siendo que Vegeta entró primero, viendo primero una especie de habitación, para al correr la cortina no ver nada más que un fondo blanco sin límites, eso era maldita perfecto, pasaría ahí su maldito celo sólo, pensó jadeando con fuerza.

— ¡LARGO! — Les gritó sin más al alfa y a aquel hombre, que únicamente cerraron la puerta de aquella habitación dejando al omega sólo, sintiendo su maldito celo llegar, ese celo que le decía que debía ser llenado, pero él no se sometería, se decía una otra y otra vez.

.-.-.-.-.

Cerró la habitación para darle a Vegeta finalmente la privacidad que deseaba y aunque el olor que el omega desprendía cada vez se volvía más fuerte y quizás despertaba algo en él, no fue lo suficiente en realidad, como para despertar esos instintos de alfa en él.

En realidad los únicos instintos alfas que Goku aun presentaba en él, era el hecho de sentir el olor de Vegeta de manera muy diferente, pero ese olor lo hacía querer protegerlo de cualquiera, incluso de sí mismo. Si se pudiera decir que había tenido alguna doble intención con el omega, fue únicamente cuando estaba herido, recién recuperando su cuerpo y había tenido la idea de morder el cuello de Vegeta, pero no lo había hecho.

— Goku — La voz de Piccolo hizo que el saiyajin finalmente despegara su vista de la madera de la puerta, para mirar al hombre que lo llamaba, atento a él.

— No sé qué ocurrió, Bulma dijo que Vegeta necesitaba unas pastillas, que ella las estaba haciendo cuando de la nada él escapó. Fui a por él y lo encontré de aquella forma, ¿crees que es normal, Piccolo? — Sabía que ellos eran incluso de distintas razas y biologías, pero él nunca había sido demasiado listo, pero el namekiano si lo era.

— Sólo puedo suponer una cosa, Goku, según lo que él te explicó la última vez que lo vimos, debe estar en su período de apareamiento — Era a lo único que había llegado. Piccolo de por si no entendía bien el concepto de apareamiento para los humanos, después de todo su raza simplemente expulsaba huevos por su boca, que traían una nueva vida.

Pero en su tiempo en la Tierra había aprendido que no era así, que los humanos e incluso animales parecían tener una pareja y así se reproducían, entre dos, liberando aquel olor a feromonas que había sentido de Vegeta.

Por su parte Goku no entendió del bien todo, pero se dijo que esperaría las horas para que Vegeta saliera de ahí y pudiera explicarle mejor que era lo que ocurría. Eso sería lo mejor, pensó.


	8. Sin solución

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios, mientras lentamente se levantaba de aquella tina que había sido su refugió en los últimos días, por decirlo de alguna forma. Desde que ese tonto alfa lo había dejado en aquella habitación, para que pasara su celo en soledad, habían pasado cuatro días. 

Bueno al menos cuatro días para él, pues el saiyajin de cabello negro no tenía ni la más remota idea de que el tiempo pasaba de una manera distinta ahí, en aquella habitación, donde el primer día había sido simplemente horrible.

Sólo se había encerrado ahí, sin saber que podía esperar, claro que el hecho de que la temperatura bajara tanto en la noche fue algo bueno para su cuerpo, pues necesitaba aquello frío, aunque claro, había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de aquella tina, con agua demasiado helada, buscando que la temperatura de su cuerpo simplemente descendiera. Se decía que no necesitaba de un maldito alfa para pasar ese calor que lo agobió en demasía.

La gravedad no lo había afectado demasiado en realidad, era sólo -según sus cálculos- diez veces más que en la Tierra, por lo cual no tenía problema alguno en moverse.

Ese podía ser un buen lugar para entrenar, pero también había servido para pasar su maldito celo, pensó, pasando una mano por su cabello, que aun se sentía algo húmedo, pero era porque simplemente se había dado una ducha para sacar lo último de sudor y de aquel maldito lubricante que su cuerpo producía de una manera natural durante ese período de tiempo.

Se colocó sus pantalones, esos que había lavado cuando su celo había terminado, después de todo las malditas cosas estaban pegajosas y no iba a ponerse algo que olía de aquella forma, por eso se había tardado un día más en decidirse salir de aquel lugar, esperando que la maldita humana tuviera listo sus supresores. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado apenas unos veinte minutos desde que Vegeta había ingresado a la habitación del tiempo, esa habitación donde un día equivalía a un año para aquel que estuviera dentro, por lo cual tres días era un periodo demasiado corto de tiempo para quienes estaban afuera de la habitación, siendo en este caso Goku, que miraba con curiosidad la puerta de madera, con Piccolo a su lado, que había buscado comprender la situación.

Tenían demasiado poca información sobre lo que era la raza de los saiyajin, salvó que era una raza guerrera y lo que les había comentado Vegeta cuando les explicó su condición, pero ninguno entendía del todo que era un omega, después de todo ese había sido el secreto de aquella raza que había visto su extinción casi total hace tantos años atrás. 

Aunque el namekusei tenía una idea en su mente. Los saiyajin eran más animales en ese aspecto, por lo que él había podido apreciar en la misma naturaleza del planeta Tierra, se podía apreciar que un omega entraba en ese estado para reproducirse, con un alfa, como lo era Goku, pero Vegeta se negaba, por su orgullo, a aceptar esa condición, lo cual hablaba de lo terco que el hombre podía ser hasta con su propio cuerpo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse llamó la atención de los dos guerreros, que pudieron ver como el saiyajin más bajo salía con ese gesto serio que poseía, con la ropa que había entrado más arreglada.

— ¿Han esperado aquí cuatro días? — Preguntó simplemente, con su ceño fruncido, no quería mostrarse débil ni nada, pero aquella pregunta había aflorado de sus labios, que ese tonto alfa siguiera ahí, esperando por él.

— Para nosotros han pasado sólo unos veinte minutos, Vegeta — Le contestó aquel alfa que había sorprendido al omega, que había esperado que en su condición le hubiera saltado encima como si nada, marcando su piel, mordiendo donde estaba aquella glándula que hacía que sus hormonas y todo se alborotaran cada cuatro meses, pero no lo había hecho.

— Como sea, iré a ver que esa mujer terminara mis malditas pastillas — El omega no era un ser que agradecía las cosas, nunca lo había sido. Nunca había agradecido que Nappa lo cuidara o que bien le explicara su condición, era su deber después de todo, se decía, por lo cual no agradeció en esa ocasión, donde sin más comenzó a caminar para salir de ese lugar e ir con esa mujer tan vulgar.  
Al ver como el omega iba a irse nuevamente, sin pensarlo Goku iba a ir tras él, pero fue la mano del namekusei que lo detuvo, observando por donde iba Vegeta sin más, buscando aquellas pastillas que tanto mencionaba, las cuales seguramente le quitaban ese estado en el cual entraba.

— Sí vas con él, pegado de aquella forma, sólo lograras que se enfade más — Le comentó, al ver la mirada curiosa de Goku, que de verdad no notaba las cosas. Piccolo suponía que el nombrado golpe que se había dado aquel bobo cuando niño le había quitado más de un instinto, menos el de querer ver si el omega se encontraba de buena manera. — Espera un poco antes de ir con Bulma.  
Por primera vez Goku simplemente asintió, mirando por donde el omega, que ya tenía un olor más normal, se había ido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡¿Qué mierda significa eso?! — Gritó con fuerza, sin importarle lo mal que lo mirase aquella mujer. Estaba nuevamente en aquel maldito laboratorio, donde él había salido huyendo hace cuatro días para él, pero para esa humana simplemente habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya, siendo que ya estaban arreglando el techo del lugar con gran rapidez. 

— Significa que aunque puedo ver todos los ingredientes, hay algunos que en la Tierra simplemente no existen, Vegeta — Le comentó como si nada. No sabía aun para que eran aquellas pastillas, pero por la reacción que había tenido el hombre hace unas horas atrás suponía que de verdad eran algo importante, que ella, a pesar de ser un genio, simplemente no podía reproducir, pues no tenía esos elementos que hacían falta, algunos que nunca habían estado presentes en la naturaleza terrestre.

— Todo esto es tu maldita culpa — Le gruñó, queriendo atacar a esa maldita mujer entrometida que había arruinado al menos las pastillas que le servían para más de dos años, pero que ahora eran nada, sólo dos miserables pastillas que no le servirían para retrasar su celo ni nada de aquello.  
Pero claro, atacar a esa maldita entrometida era difícil cuando el olor del alfa inundo la habitación, pues se había aparecido ahí como si nada con su maldita técnica, donde lo podría encontrar de manera tan fácil, cosa que hacía que gruñera cada vez más, enojado por toda la maldita situación.

— Vegeta, no deberías desquitarte con Bulma por esas cosas que pasan — Esa sonrisa tan despreocupada que el alfa tenía se instaló en su rostro, viendo a aquel omega que cada vez tenía una vena más marcada en su frente. — Además si eso te vuelve a ocurrir, hable con Kami-sama y puedes pasar ese tiempo en la habitación del tiempo, no les es problema.

Goku había tenido que hablar con Kami-sama, más que nada había hablado Piccolo, comentando que era necesario tener al omega en la habitación durante esos periodos de tiempo, siendo que la razón era porque no sabían que podía ocurrir si alguno de los saiyajin estaba expuesto al otro durante ese tiempo, al menos durante los tres días que al parecer duraba todo.

— Eso es sólo una solución mediocre, no es de mi maldito agrado entrar en ese estado — Le gruñó con fuerza, mirando a aquel alfa, aunque su lógica le decía que era una buena idea, quedarse en esa habitación para pasar ese maldito periodo de su vida no sonaba tan mal, pero claro, no le gustaba pedir ayuda ni nada, aunque por esa vez incluso su orgullo le decía que debía aceptar.

Gruñendo simplemente se fue a la habitación que aquella humana le había dado en aquella casa, buscando cambiarse de ropa de una vez por todas, para irse a entrenar a la nave que estaba en el patio de aquella propiedad para descargar su enojo.

— ¿De qué estado habla? — Le preguntó curiosa Bulma a Goku una vez que se quedaron solos en el laboratorio, pero el alfa simplemente se encogió de hombros, como si nada, dando esa sonrisa boba que tenía cuando mentía o bien cuando no quería dar toda la información que tenía, porque después de todo aun no sabía mentir bien.

— Sólo son cosa de él — Contestó restando importancia. Debía volver a su casa, siendo que pensó en ofrecerle a Vegeta la casa en la montaña Pao. Pues al menos ahí no tendría a quien dañar y Bulma no tendría que cargar con el mal genio del saiyajin.


	9. El accidente

Los meses habían pasado agonizantemente rápidos, siendo que cada día le anunciaba más lo que vendría, un celo, el cual no podía detener como lo hacía antes. Aquella situación únicamente lo hacía gruñir molesto, el hecho de no poder tener el control en su cuerpo lo molestaba demasiado, lo hacía sentir vulnerable, de cierta forma, y odiaba aquello. 

No le gustaba la sensación de tener que depender de los demás, desde niño que había odiado aquello, pero ahora tenía que depender de alguien más, tenía que depender de que ese tonto alfa lo llevará hacía aquella habitación donde había pasado su tonto celo, además del hecho de que cada vez estaba peor en la casa de aquella mujer vulgar que había interferido de aquella manera en su vida.

La odiaba a ella sobre todo, por arruinar sus pastillas -eso era algo que nunca iba a olvidar mientras viviera-, pero soportaba vivir en su casa y sus comentarios únicamente porque ahí podía entrenar de una buena manera, en esa nave espacial que tenía en el patio de aquella extraña mansión, porque había aprendido que eso era una mansión.

También había aprendido cosas sobre los amigos del alfa, aunque la verdad era que no le interesaba demasiado aquel tema, él únicamente quería entrenar, mostrar que su poder podía ser superior al de aquel alfa tonto, que no por ser un omega iba a terminar por quedarse atrás. Eso no definía la condición de su poder, se decía una y otra vez.

Aunque claro estaba, no había esperado que al estar entrenando la maldita nave iba a colapsar simplemente por no darle un descanso.

La explosión se sintió en todos lados de los terrenos de la Corporación Capsula, haciendo que la mujer de cabello azulado corriera a ver lo que había pasado junto con el moreno que tenía cicatrices en su rostro, ambos sorprendidos por aquel ruido simplemente encontraron al saiyajin entre los escombros, bufando, sin poder levantarse si quiera de lo cansado que se encontraba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pensado en el último tiempo en mudarse de donde vivía, después de todo no estaba demasiado a gusto ahí, viviendo con Chi-Chi que continuamente lo regañaba por algo, aunque hiciera las cosas bien, además estaba el hecho de que el olor que desprendía la mujer no era totalmente de su agrado, le decía su mente, quizás un instinto superior a él, que tenía guardado en su interior.

Él siempre había sido bastante salvaje en realidad, había crecido en medio de una montaña rodeado de animales, había aprendido a sobrevivir, siendo que siempre se había guiado por su olfato y sus sentidos, aquellos que siempre le dictaban qué decisión tomar y como hacer las cosas, pero bueno, ahora aquellos instintos le decían que debía marcharse de aquella casa.

Sabía que no sería lo apropiado, Chi-Chi se había encargado siempre, desde que estaban casados, de decirle lo que era apropiado, como las personas debían comportarse entre sí y que esperar de un buen matrimonio, como le llamaba ella a la relación que tenían, pero él nunca lo había sentido de esa manera, es decir, él no era nada ortodoxo en esos temas, que iban más allá de lo que comprendía.

Él únicamente había querido vivir su vida tranquilo, entrenando, comiendo lo que la naturaleza le diera. No era como Chi-Chi, que quería siempre educar a Gohan, buscar las mejores cosas dentro de todo y hacerlo trabajar -cosa que de verdad no comprendía, para que debían trabajar para ganar dinero si la montaña podía darles todo lo que necesitaban-, pero así eran las cosas, aunque no le gustaran en lo más mínimo. 

Suspiró mientras estaba sentado a la orilla del río, esperando pescar algo con la caña que había hecho. Desde que había perdido su cola que pescaba de aquella manera, pues le era más simple, aunque a decir verdad con su cola daba resultado más rápido, pensó bostezando, mirando las nubes en el cielo.

Pero mientras estaba así fue cuando lo sintió. 

Sintió como el ki del otro saiyajin, de Vegeta, de su omega como le dijo su instinto -ese que no despertaba del todo aún-, se debilitaba demasiado en muy poco tiempo, como si lo hubieran atacado o algo así, por lo cual sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se teletransportó en dirección de ese débil ki.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jadeó con fuerza sintiendo como uno de las pesadas partes de la nave estaba sobre su cuerpo cansado. En otro oportunidad aquello no hubiera sido nada, pero en aquel momento aquellos pedazos de metal se sentían como si fueran lo más pesado de la galaxia, donde no podía mover su cuerpo como lo deseaba, pues seguramente tendría una que otra cosa rota en realidad.

No podía ver nada más que obscuridad, después de todo la explosión había hecho que toda la nave colapsara sobre él y sabía que tenía que salir solo de ahí, pues los humanos eran unos debiluchos, que únicamente atrasarían más todo y no arreglarían nada.

Intentó moverse, pero como supuso, su brazo no respondía del todo, al igual que una de sus piernas, sintiendo un fuerte dolor, que lo hizo gruñir con fuerza, jadeando pesadamente, sintiendo el aire pesado debido al polvo a su alrededor y al humo. Al menos la maldita cosa no se había envuelto en llamas, pensó, intentado recuperarse para salir de ahí.

Sus oídos aun zumbaban a causa del ruido producido por la explosión, por lo cual no podía oír lo que seguramente aquella mujer vulgar gritaba, pero claro, se sorprendió al sentir como levantaban los escombros y al poder enfocar su mirada, después de esta tuviera que acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, vio a aquel alfa idiota, que lo hacía gruñir, siendo que tenía un gesto preocupado en su rostro, mientras se acercaba a él y lo tomaba de los hombros con preocupación, para ver si se encontraba bien después de aquella explosión, donde se veía que estaba demasiado cansado en realidad.

— ¿..geta? — No podía escuchar bien lo que aquel idiota le decía, pero simplemente gruñó molesto, con su ego herido de que ese idiota tuviera que salvarlo de un problema tan simple en realidad, pues con su fuerza aquello no sería problema de levantar, pero estaba agotado y herido, por lo cual sólo cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como ese alfa movía su cuerpo intentando que despertase, pero sólo se quedo -para él- dormido finalmente, demasiado agotado.


	10. La proposición

Cuando logró despertar pudo sentir dos cosas. La primera era que no estaba debajo de los escombros, estaba en una cómoda cama, por lo cual termino por abrir sus ojos pesadamente. Odiaba la situación por el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a tener que recuperarse tan lento de las heridas provocadas por su entrenamiento, es decir, antes, cuando pertenecía al ejercito de aquel pirata espacial, siempre que salía herido únicamente tenía que estar en el tanque de recuperación un par de horas y su cuerpo se sentiría como nuevo.

Pero ahora no era de aquella forma. Ahora debía esperar un tiempo a que su cuerpo terminara de sanar, aunque no pretendía quedarse quieto de ninguna forma, debía entrenar, se decía, demostrar que él también podía convertirse en el nombrado súper saiyajin, no se dejaría quedar atrás.

Cuando pudo enfocar su mirada, sintiendo demasiada pesada la luz que alumbraba la habitación, notó que varias partes de su cuerpo estaban vendadas, aunque no dolían demasiado, seguramente era por algún médicamente que aquella humana le había puesto.

Su mirada vago por la habitación y sin poder evitarlo soltó un fuerte bufido al ver a aquel estúpido alfa echado como si nada sobre el escritorio que estaba cerca de la cama donde él estaba recostado.

El alfa dormía profundamente, lo podía ver en su rostro. Se notaba que había pasado ahí las últimas horas, hasta que él se había terminado por despertar, lo cual le fastidiaba por el único hecho que aquello lo hacía sentir de cierta forma vulnerable y aquello no le agradaba.

No le agradaba sentir que el alfa debía protegerlo, incluso de las cosas que él mismo hacía con su cuerpo, es decir, él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder cuidarse por sí solo, para poder luchar, para soportar explosiones aun más fuertes que las que había vivido, estaba perfectamente bien, se decía una y otra vez, no queriendo sentirse vulnerable de alguna manera.

Él era fuerte por sí solo, tenía el poder de destruir planetas completos sin ningún miramiento, podía sobrevivir a situaciones más extremas. No necesitaba un alfa que lo cuidara y que viera por él, no necesitaba ser una maldita doncella en peligro que necesitaba que alguien la rescatase siempre, podía valerse bien solo. Lo había hecho desde que era un niño pequeño y su padre lo había enviado fuera del planeta para que nadie supiera de su condición de omega.

Se incorporó pesadamente en la cama, sabiendo que no podría levantarse, es decir, ambas piernas las tenía lastimadas y enyesadas, además de su brazo derecho, cosa que lo obligaba estar recostado aunque no deseaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se estiró dando un fuerte suspiró, para luego llevar una de sus manos a revolver su -de por sí- alborotado cabello, mientras miraba con su gesto bobo a su alrededor, hacía la cama donde descansaba el otro saiyajin.

Bulma le había dicho que estaba bien, que ella se podía quedar cuidando de aquel tonto y suicida saiyajin, pero él se había negado. Había querido comprobar con sus propios ojos que Vegeta despertara bien y, aunque estuviera herido, de cierta forma estuviera mejor de salud.

Al posar su vista en la cama pudo ver a Vegeta sentado con un gesto bastante serio en su rostro, que aunque tenía sus ojos cerrados, se notaba que de cierta forma meditando para poder seguir ese rudo entrenamiento que tenía, lo cual le hizo ladear la cabeza con cierta confusión.

Él ya pensaba que Vegeta era ya bastante fuerte, lo había dejado claro cuando habían peleado juntos en la Tierra, cuando Vegeta llegó buscando las esferas del dragón, pero podía comprender, dentro de su mente, que el hecho de que él hubiera logrado la transformación del súper saiyajin había sido un golpe para el ego de Vegeta, para todo lo que Vegeta creía, después de todo ese hombre en la cama era el príncipe, por lo cual debería ser más fácil para él aquella transformación, pero no había sido de aquella forma.

— Ya puedes largarte, estoy despierto y estoy perfectamente bien — Le gruñó Vegeta sin siquiera abrir los ojos, podía suponer que aquel alfa había despertado, por el ruido que había hecho y por el cambio en su respiración. No necesitaba la ayuda de él se decía una y otra vez, aunque su mente le recordaba que si lo necesitaba. Que su celo llegaría pronto y debería pedirle aquella maldita habitación, para pasar ahí encerrado todo aquel calvario. 

— Lo sé, pero me preocupaste Vegeta, no es normal que alguien con su fuerza y resistencia termine por colapsar, ¿hace cuanto que no descansabas? — Le preguntó únicamente porque no quería macharse. Si bien él no era nadie para cuestionar los entrenamientos de otras personas, pues sus mismos entrenamientos habían sido bastantes rudos en realidad, su instinto dormido lo había preocuparse más de lo que debía.

— Eso no es algo que te incumba, Kakarotto, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones — Le ladró sin más aquella respuesta y simplemente se acomodo mejor en aquella cama, mirando finalmente a aquel estúpido alfa que lo miraba con aquel gesto confuso, pero preocupado, estaba preocupado por él y eso únicamente lograba que el omega se enfadara más, pues sabía que si un omega salía herido, el alfa automáticamente se preocuparía porque era su instinto.

— Esta bien, pero Bulma dijo que ya no te quiere en su casa — Ese comentario hizo el que omega gruñera más enfadado aun. Esa maldita mujer primero le quitaba sus pastillas, después era tan idiota e incapaz de fabricarle unas nuevas, para rematar con que lo estaba echando como si nada, sin siquiera decirlo ella, enviando de emisario a ese tonto de Kakarotto. — Sé que no tienes donde ir, por eso pensaba que podrías quedarte en mi casa.

— ¿Con la gritona de tu mujer? Ni loco aceptaría algo así — Le gruñó. Había visto a la mujer que era la esposa de Kakarotto. No tenía nada de especial, le decía su mente, ni siquiera como una beta llamaba la atención, no entendía como un alfa había acabado junto a ella, teniendo una cría beta, pero así era. 

— No en ese lugar, Chi-Chi me mataría si te llevó ahí — Sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita algo nerviosa, aunque incluso a él le desagradaba la idea de lo que podría decir Chi-Chi sobre el otro saiyajin, por lo cual simplemente lo miró, apoyado en la silla, de la cual no se había levantado. — Habló de la casa donde vivía cuando era pequeño, está en medio de una montaña, por lo cual la gente no suele ir, por los animales salvajes que hay y todo aquello, podrías quedarte ahí.

Aunque su mente quería negarse, aunque quería ver la trampa en aquello y aunque no quería aceptar la ayuda del alfa, el lugar sonaba bien, la naturaleza, donde no tendría que soportar los gritos de la mujer histérica ni a la rubia que solía perseguirlo las pocas veces que había salido de la cámara de entrenamiento.

— Esta bien... — Termino soltando un suspiro resignado, a irse a aquella casa donde el otro saiyajin le decía.


	11. Separación

Debía admitir que esa casa no estaba mal. Si bien no era la más grande o la más limpia -después de todo llevaba varios años abandonada ahí en la montaña-, era una casa aceptable para vivir, se dijo suspirando.

Cuando llegó se había encargado de limpiarla, pues no tenía mugre como cosas amontonadas ni nada de eso, era simplemente la naturaleza buscando reclamar lo que por derecho le correspondía, pero ahora él vivía en esa pequeña casa en la montaña.

Acostumbrarse a eso había sido fácil, es decir, toda su vida había sido un pirata espacial, acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier lugar que quedase en pie en el planeta que iba a conquistar, por eso no le molesto dormir ahí. Había limpiado, la cama estaba decente, a pesar de los años, y habían cosas que se podían utilizar aun, se decía.

Ahora estaba sentado afuera, en medio de la noche. Nunca había observado la noche en el planeta Tierra, pero se veían brillar muchas estrellas, aunque claro, la Luna no estaba por algún motivo que no comprendía simplemente, por lo cual las noches solían ser mucho más obscuras en el aquel planeta, pero simplemente tenía prendida una fogata, donde cocinaba un pedazo de carne de un animal que había cazado.

No esperaba que en esa montaña hubieran dinosaurios y esas cosas, pero así era. Habían diferentes especies que eran fáciles de cazar en realidad, algunas creían que con atacarlo lograrían algo, pero siempre las mataba y aprovechaba su carne.

Kakarotto le dijo que podía vivir ahí, sabía que esa había sido la casa del idiota cuando había sido un niño, lo cual lo hacía sentir algo incómodo, después de todo estaba en la casa que había pertenecido al alfa, pero siempre sacaba esos pensamientos de su mente. No tenía ningún lugar donde vivir y aquel era perfecto. Podía entrenar en el bosque, cazar, fortalecer instintos que tenía olvidados, para ir perfeccionando otras áreas de su entrenamiento, que aunque ya no era tan fuerte como antes, pues no podía modificar la gravedad, lo estaba llevando bastante bien.

Aunque claro, para su desagrado todavía no lograba llegar a ser un súper saiyajin. No entendía como ese alfa lo había logrado, sólo recordaba verlo. Recordaba llegar donde estaba Kakarroto combatiendo con Frezzer y ahí ver al guerrero con su cabello dorado, siendo mucho más poderoso que cualquier guerrero existente.

Un suspiro pesado brotó de sus labios, debía averiguar qué cosas que debía hacer para poder llegar a ese nivel de poder, aunque no lo comprendía. Había sido más fuerte que aquel idiota cuando llegó a la Tierra, ahora él lo superaba por mucho, haciendo que odiara todo aquello.

Por esa noche no quiso pensar más, simplemente tiro un poco de tierra y agua a la fogata que tenía, después de terminar de comer, para ir a la cama a dormir, debía seguir entrenando, para ser más fuerte, no dejaría que su condición lo limitase ni nada de aquello, se repetía una y otra vez, como si aquello fuera a quitar todos sus problemas de una vez por todas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— Ya no quiero vivir aquí contigo... — Todo había prometido ser una noche tranquila, después de cenar, Gohan había vuelto a hacer sus deberes como siempre, aquellos que le quedaban para poder dormir. Chi-Chi había estado terminando de lavar la loza de la comida y él simplemente había dicho aquello que sentía.

No quería estar más ahí, no quería vivir más al lado de aquella mujer, que de un tiempo le había dejado de llamar completamente la atención. Ni su aspecto ni el olor que ella desprendía era en realidad algo serio para él, pensó, sintiendo como uno de los platos que estaba siendo lavados se rompía, anunciando lo que vendría.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir, Goku? — Le preguntó la mujer mientras se giraba para ver a aquel hombre con que se había casado.

En retrospectiva él únicamente había cumplido con una promesa de algo que ni siquiera conocía, no es como si él hubiera estado interesado en ella desde un principio o algo así... es decir, nunca habían compartido un beso, pues él no entendía el significado de aquello y ella nunca le había explicado en realidad.

— Eso, Chi-Chi, no quiero vivir más aquí, no quiero vivir más contigo — Le respondió como si nada, encogiendo un poco sus hombros, estando sentado aun en la mesa de la cocina, aquella que usaban para comer. Sabía que era mejor decir aquello de una vez por todas, es decir... no sentía nada por ella, no quería seguir alargando algo que nunca sería posible, no quería seguir en aquella casa donde no se sentía cómodo.

— ¡No puedes decir eso ahora! ¡Tenemos una familia, Goku! ¡No puedes simplemente irte, para ir a hacer tus cosas de maleantes! — Le grito de aquella manera en que hacía que los oídos del alfa dolieran. Odiaba cuando ella gritaba de esa forma en realidad, siendo que suspiró pesadamente, cansado de todo aquello, de esa situación que no era cómoda para él ni nada de eso.

Sólo quería una vida simple, siempre había deseado aquello, enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes, divertirse como lo había hecho cuando pequeño, participando en los torneos de las artes marciales, sin necesidad de nada más para vivir que su fuerza, sólo eso. Nunca le había agradado el hecho de ser regañado siempre, de que lo obligaran a comportarse de formas que no le gustaban, ni nada de eso.

Él no era una mala persona para que le dijeran maleante, sólo quería cosas distintas, cosas que la mujer humana frente a él nunca comprendería, pues, aunque sonara mal, eran de otra especie en realidad. Ella se iría marchitando, ella moriría mucho antes de que a él si quiera se le comenzara a mostrar un poco su edad. Él quería su libertad, mientras que ella vivía del qué dirán y quería tener una vida perfecta, una familia perfecta aunque nunca sería de aquella forma en realidad.

— No son cosas de maleantes, yo no soy un maleante ni nada de eso, Chi-Chi, sólo no quiero estar más acá, no me agrada... no me gusta tener que hacer esas cosas que no me agradan, como trabajar, ¿por qué tengo que hacer eso?, estamos en una montaña, aquí está todo lo que necesitamos, la carne, el agua, todo... siempre traigo la comida, me gusta entrenar, no lo puedo evitar. Me gusta jugar con Gohan, pero ti nunca te agrada eso... siempre quieres que hacer que estudie y aunque él es listo, lo sigues presionando y no te gustan las cosas que hace... sólo... no quiero estar aquí y me iré — Termino de hablar cuando sintió, a penas, para él, la bofetada que le dio con fuerza la mujer, fuerza para ella, pues a él eso ni siquiera le dolería.

— ¡Eres un mal agradecido! ¡Nunca te ha importado nada! ¡Sólo pelear y pelear! ¡Esas cosas no son buenas para nada! — Le gritó, pero el saiyajin simplemente suspiró pesadamente y se levantó de donde había estado sentado. Recogería sus cosas y se iría, pensó. Recogería sus cosas y simplemente saldría de aquella casa, donde ya nada le agradaba ni nada podría mejorar.


	12. Viviendo juntos

Aquella mañana cuando despertó, la verdad de todas las cosas que podría haber esperado, la que le estaba pasando no era realmente la que hubiera deseado, pensó algo fastidiado, con sus mejillas comenzando a ponerse de un fuerte tono rojizo, después de todo acostado en aquella cama con él, usando su entrepierna como almohada, estaba aquel idiota alfa, haciendo que su enojo explotara y simplemente le diera un fuerte golpe para quitárselo de encima.

— ¡¿Qué mierdas crees que estás haciendo?! — Le gritó con fuerza para moverse y darle una patada, no con la fuerza de mandar a volar a aquel idiota alfa, sino lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que se quitara de encima de él y cayera al piso pesadamente, bajo la vista de aquel omega, que tenía sus mejillas rojas, estando vestido simplemente con una camiseta blanca y unos pantaloncillos negros.

— Auch, Vegeta, no me pegues — Se quejó como si nada Goku, mientras frotaba su cabeza debido al golpe que le había dado el omega, suspirando pesadamente.

— ¿Qué haces en mi maldita cama y durmiendo de aquella forma? — Le grito nuevamente sin importarle ese gesto idiota que ponía el alfa, estaba dispuesto a molerlo a golpes simplemente por lo que había estado haciendo, porque realmente aquella situación podía verse demasiado mal.

Es decir, tener a otro individuo durmiendo sobre tus malditas pelotas, usando esa parte de ti como una almohada no era algo que se veía todos los días, mucho menos confiaba en aquello si era un alfa quién lo estaba haciendo.

— Sólo dormía, ¿qué más voy a hacer? — Le contestó mientras se sentaba en el suelo como si nada, llevando simplemente su ropa interior blanca, después de todo se había quitado el resto cuando llegó a la cabaña, para dormir, luego de haber recogido sus cosas e irse de la casa que había compartido con Chi-Chi.

Bostezó con pereza, teniendo ese gesto bobo en su rostro. La verdad no entendía por qué Vegeta se enojaba de esa manera, simplemente había estado durmiendo y nada más que aquello, después de todo tenía ese recuerdo.

Cuando había vivido con su abuelito en aquella casa, siempre dormían juntos en la cama en que había estado durmiendo el omega cuando llego y él siempre había usado como almohada la entrepierna de su abuelo, siendo que únicamente suspiró que pereza, estirando su cuerpo para levantarse, pasando una mano por su cabello, teniendo aquel gesto bobo que lo caracterizaba.

— Bueno, iré a pescar algo para que desayunemos — Le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque el omega todavía no acababa de comprender que era lo que rayos pasaba en ese momento, haciendo que soltara un fuerte bufido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa, Kakarotto? — Preguntó mientras veía como el alfa se vestía como si nada, aunque se podía ver que al escuchar su pregunta se había puesto nervioso de cierta forma, haciendo que frunciera su ceño, algo le hacía sentir que la respuesta que le iba a dar ese idiota no le agradaría para nada a decir verdad, pero sólo espero oír lo que tenía que decir.

— Bueno Vegeta... veras — Se rascó la mejilla mientras soltaba una de sus clásicas risas, esas que soltaba al estar de verdad nervioso, pues podía ver como el nombrado estaba cada vez más molesto por toda la situación, pero únicamente termino por soltar en un pequeño murmullo — La verdad es que termine mi relación con Chi-Chi y vine a vivir acá contigo, después de todo no tengo otro lugar y no creo que los dos tengamos problemas aquí.

— Me niego — Le contestó como si nada el saiyajin que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, viendo como ese idiota terminaba por vestirse, pero seguía con aquel gesto de niño pequeño que no quitaba de su rostro.

Claro estaba que no viviría al lado de un maldito alfa, mucho menos dormiría cerca de uno, siendo que quería dejar esa discusión hasta ahí, pero algo le había sentir que no sería tan fácil como pretendía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía cómo, pero había terminado por vivir al lado de aquel idiota alfa, aunque había definido bien los malditos límites, dejando en claro el maldito hecho de que no se podía meter a la cama mientras estaba durmiendo, mucho menos usar sus pelotas de almohada, no era su maldito abuelo para que él hiciera eso —después de lo ocurrido el idiota le había explicado por qué había estado durmiendo así con él como método de que no lo rechazara en la casa—.

El lado bueno de toda esa situación, por qué si tenía algo bueno después de todo, siendo que únicamente aquella cosa buena era que podía entrenar junto aquel idiota, entrenar, pelear juntos para medir sus habilidades, siendo aquella la mejor herramienta que tenía para poder calcular el poder de aquel alfa, para poder enfrentarse a él, luchar contra él para poder igualarlo.

Habían caído en una rutina normal en aquellos días, ambos despertaban, desayunaban algo que Kakarotto cazaba o bien pescaba, para luego comenzar a entrenar, medir sus habilidades. Muchas veces entrenaban juntos, otras veces entrenaban por separado, porque el omega se iba a meditar sobre sus habilidades, las cosas que le faltaban aun para poder alcanzar el poder del alfa.

Aunque aun no podía concluir que era aquello que le hacía falta, después de todo era fuerte, tenía el mismo o más poder que Kakarotto cuando este se había transformado en súper saiyajin, no había lógica alguna de por qué él no podía hacer aquello, no lo terminaba de comprender, pero simplemente bufo fuerte ese día, estando frente la fogata en la cual cocinaban su comida de aquella noche. Ambos solían comer demasiado, aunque cazando un dinosaurio alcanzaba para comida de ambos, al menos por tres días.

Vegeta aun no lo había sentido en su cuerpo, después de todo él únicamente lo sentía cuando aquello iba a llegar, cuando el dolor se hacía tan desagradable que no podía mantenerse en pie, mucho menos demasiado consciente de lo que hacía o decía, pero Goku si lo había notado.

— Vegeta, hueles bien — Sintió el comentario del alfa que hizo que sus mejillas se colorearan sin poder evitarlo, no entendía por qué ese idiota le decía aquello en ese momento, haciendo que bufara con demasiada fuerte, tirando al alfa lo primero que había tenido a mano, que había sido una piedra.

— ¡Sólo cierra tu maldita boca! — No podría seguir viviendo con aquel idiota si de la nada le hacía esa clase de comentarios, aunque al menos le serviría para anunciarle cuando su celo estaría cerca, que era en apenas unos días.


	13. Comprendiendo cosas

No había podido evitar escuchar aquella discusión entre su padres, más bien los gritos que había dado su madre cuando su padre le había dicho que había decidido marcharse, haciendo que suspirase sentado en su habitación, mientras movía sus piernas, intentando de aquella manera pensar en otra cosa, aunque sabía bien que no podía pensar en nada más que en la idea de que su padre se marcharía de su hogar.

Si bien él aun era un niño, comprendía aquella libertad que quería su padre, pues él mismo había vivido un año con aquella libertad, aprendiendo nuevas cosas, las cuales nunca habría podido aprender de haberse quedado al lado de su madre. Había aprendido que en verdad era una persona fuerte, había conocido otros planetas, la galaxia, una nueva cultura.

Había aprendido un poco más sobre sí mismo, sobre lo diferente que era y aquello le agradaba, porque si se hubiera quedado simplemente ahí con su madre no hubiera podido aprender nada, no hubiera conocido al señor Piccolo, como lo llamaba en su mente, no habría tenido aquella amistad con él, siendo que con aquella persona realmente había comenzado a valerse por sí mismo, dejando de lado el ser un niño que lloraba por todo, aprendiendo a confiar en las demás personas, en aquellas que eran amigas de su papá.

Podía comprender que su papá no quisiera vivir ahí, es decir, había sabido que su padre había vivido siempre solo, desde que era un pequeño niño, y aun a la edad que aquel pequeño beta tenía, sabía que su madre le pedía demasiado a su padre, más de lo que él realmente podría dar y ella nunca estaría satisfecha, como ocurría con él y sus estudios.

Él siempre se esforzaba en sus estudios, estudiaba día y noche, incluso cuando estaba enfermo estudiaba, porque su madre se lo pedía y, aunque él quería ser un gran investigador, incluso él sabía que aquello era demasiado. Lo había sabido al ver el rostro de Bulma, pues sabía que la mujer era una genio, pero incluso ella se había asustado al ver la cantidad de tarea que su madre le había enviado.

Un fuerte portazo acompañado de un grito de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que suspirase. Su padre se había marchado de la casa, nuevamente, pero esta vez él tenía que quedarse ahí, se dijo, no era como antes que el señor Piccolo iría por él, aunque ahora su padre estaba vivo, no era como cuando aquel saiyajin lo había asesinado, pensó.

Suspirando simplemente se recostó en su cama, fingiendo dormir, no quería estar ahí en realidad, pensó en escaparse al día siguiente, a ver como estaba el namekusei, para pasar un rato agradable sin tanto estudio de por medio, pensó, cayendo lentamente en el sueño.

—

Cuando finalmente había podido huir de su casa un par de horas, habían pasado varios días desde que su padre se había marchado. Sabía bien donde iba, era la montaña Paoz, lo sabía porque su padre siempre solía hablar de aquella montaña, como había crecido ahí cazando las cosas que necesitaba para comer y entrenando ahí, un único ser humano dentro de toda aquella fauna salvaje, pensó mientras volaba, con la ropa de entrenamiento que le había obsequiado el namekusei.

Aunque claro, cuando ya iba llegando a aquella cabaña, sintió como dos poderosos ki chocaban entre si y al mirar un poco más al horizonte pudo verlo claramente, aunque le había costado un poco seguir la velocidad de aquellos dos hombres.

Su padre y Vegeta estaban peleando, pero no era como si estuvieran peleando simplemente, sino que parecían estar entrenando sus habilidades, aunque le había costado lo suyo seguir el ritmo, podía ver como Vegeta realmente se esforzaba en seguir el ritmo de su padre, haciendo que se sorprendiera por aquello, pero finalmente su padre seguía siendo mejor y termino por golpear al saiyajin que cayó pesadamente al suelo, jadeando, enfadado.

— Papá — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras volaba hacía el alfa, que al verlo le dio una sonrisa radiante, mientras lo abrazaba, acariciando el cabello de su hijo, aunque se notaba que había estado jadeante por el entrenamiento con el otro saiyajin.

— ¡Gohan! ¿cómo estás? — Le preguntó con esa sonrisa boba que tenía mientras abrazaba a su hijo y terminaba por bajar a tierra, donde el omega se levantaba gruñendo, limpiando sangre de su labio, cuando vio a aquel pequeño beta, que lo miró realmente curioso, haciendo que chasqueara su lengua.

— ¿Qué hace tu hijo aquí? — Le preguntó simplemente, mientras miraba a padre e hijo. De un alfa como Kakarotto, lo normal hubiera sido que tuviera un alfa, pero había tenido un beta seguramente por la mujer humana con que había estado.

— Sólo vine a ver a mi papá — El chiquillo le dijo con una sonrisa que únicamente le hizo bufar más, aunque la realidad es que estaba frustrado por haber perdido en aquel entrenamiento, aunque ninguno de los dos comentaba sobre aquellas cosas, ya era usual que el alfa le ganara y aquello dañaba más el orgullo de aquel príncipe.

— ¡Vamos a comer todos juntos! — Como si nada, después de decir eso, el alfa se puso a su hijo en sus hombros como si nada, comenzando a caminar donde tenían la leña para las fogatas. Aquel día temprano había pescado varios peces de gran tamaño, por lo cual podrían comer los tres perfectamente de aquello, pensó el alfa con una gran sonrisa.

Lo que resto de aquella tarde, el pequeño beta, Gohan, pudo ver cómo a pesar de que Vegeta gruñía constantemente y miraba mal las cosas que su padre hacía, el ambiente no era pesado como en su propio hogar ni nada de aquello, porque se veía que de cierta forma aquel par había llegado a tener una convivencia en aquellos días, pues era obvio que vivían juntos en aquella cabaña, aunque el niño no había terminado de entender el por qué de aquello.

Por un momento pensó que aquello le agradaba, pues su padre se veía relajado y reía, contando cómo había comenzado a entrenar con el otro saiyajin, como cazaba en las montañas constantemente y como había mejorado su nivel gracias a su entrenamiento.

En ese momento Gohan comprendió del todo por qué su padre se había terminado por ir de la casa donde habían vivido gran parte de la niñez del niño, que a pesar de ser eso, un simple niño, nunca había visto a su padre tan contento como en aquel momento y aquello le agrado como no tenía idea, pues se veía que su padre al fin disfrutaba de algunas cosas más mundanas.

 


	14. Cayendo

Los días de convivir juntos rápidamente se habían vuelto semanas, semanas donde el celo del omega estaba cada vez más cerca, siendo que la única muestra de aquello era que el alfa le comentaba de vez en cuando que sentía un olor demasiado dulce, a lo que Vegeta únicamente le gruñía, chasqueando la lengua, mientras le decía que no dijera idioteces, porque eso quería pensar que eran, nada más que simples idioteces.

Pero su celo llegó, aunque no quería aquello, aunque daría lo que fuera por unos malditos supresores, no podía tenerlos, sólo tenía que sufrir ese maldito celo, que odiaba, pues lo dejaba fuera de sus sentidos y de su mente, lo hacía rogar por algo que su orgullo nunca iba a aceptar, pues no se aceptaría rogando por un alfa, mucho menos por ese idiota alfa que aun le ganaba al luchar y no podía soportar ese hecho, pues era demasiado para él, simplemente era demasiado.

Fue cuando aún estaba entrenando con el hombre que lo pudo sentir. Pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, como su estómago dolía con esa sensación de necesitar algo dentro de él, algo que él no aceptaría simplemente, pues no quería eso.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Vegeta? — Le preguntó el alfa mientras se acercaba a él, aunque pudo sentirlo fácilmente, pudo sentir como el omega olía a aquello que había olido hace unos meses, ese olor dulce que le llamaba demasiado la atención, ese olor que le provocaba querer abrazar al omega, ese olor que le provocaba querer protegerlo.

— N-No te acerques maldito insecto — Le gruñó simplemente, mientras comenzaba a jadear por aquel calor que comenzaba a sentir. Ambos estaban volando, estaban flotando sobre un terreno árido, que estaba deshabitado, para no afectar ningún ser que pudiera sufrir por su entrenamiento. — ¿D-Donde rayos queda el maldito templo donde me llevaste la otra vez?

No quería pedirle su ayuda, no quería nada de eso, pero era la mejor opción, ir nuevamente a aquella habitación pasar su celo en aquel lugar, necesitando estar sólo, sin tener que soportar las miradas de nadie, mucho menos las de aquel alfa que lo miraba con aquella preocupación.

Ambos tenían sus trajes de batalla bastantes desgastados, debido a que siempre que entrenaban, al menos él se lanzaba con todo, buscando poder alcanzar el nivel que tenía aquel guerrero saiyajin, buscando por fin poder superarlo.

— Sólo sígueme — Por un momento había pensado en llevarlo él mismo, pero sabía que Vegeta se enfadaría aun más por recibir su ayuda. Si algo había aprendido en esas semanas viviendo al lado de aquel saiyajin, es que Vegeta no le agradaba recibir la ayuda de nadie, al hombre le gustaba sentir que podía valerse por sí mismo, que no necesitaba a nadie, pero aún así habían logrado llegar a vivir juntos sin problemas.

Comenzó a volar hacía el templo sagrado, no demasiado rápido, para que Vegeta pudiera seguirlo de buena manera, aunque veía como al hombre le costaba más respirar, como si tuviera demasiado calor dentro de su cuerpo, como si algo lo quemara, sin poder evitar preguntarse qué era lo que sentía Vegeta por esa condición.

Él no tenía nada en especial por ser alfa, bueno, nada en especial como el hecho de entrar en esa condición como Vegeta, que realmente se veía molesta. Él se veía como cualquier otra persona o saiyajin, le dijo su mente, aunque Vegeta le había aclarado que era más fuerte y podía mejorar de manera rápida debido a que era un alfa y ellos tenían la habilidad de ser más fuerte que los demás.

Había aprendido de igual manera, porque Vegeta lo había dicho, que Gohan era un beta. No había entendido la primera vez que escuchó mascullar al pelinegro esa palabra, que era lo que significaba, pero Vegeta le termino de explicar. Un beta era un guerrero normal, sólo eso, no podía ser ni tan fuerte como un alfa ni tampoco tenía la condición de un omega, que Vegeta aun no le terminaba de explicar del todo.

Al pensar en el omega, giro su mirada para ver al guerrero que iba disminuyendo su velocidad y suspiro pesadamente para acercarse a él.

— Me apareceré ahí, ¿sí? — Antes de que Vegeta pudiera rechazar su oferta o decir algo, simplemente uso su técnica de transportación para aparecerse en el templo, donde Kaio-sama lo miró al lado de Piccolo, siendo que ambos entendieron que era lo que ocurría realmente, que el saiyajin volvía nuevamente en aquella situación, en ese estado por su naturaleza.

— S-Suéltame, idiota — De un manotazo quitó la mano del alfa de su brazo, de donde lo había tomado, siendo que sentía como su piel le ardía más ahí, pero únicamente espero ser guiado finalmente a esa habitación donde se quedo encerrado.

—

— He sabido que Gohan va a entrenar contigo de vez en cuando — No sabía que otro tema hablar con el hombre que esperaba a su lado que el otro saiyajin saliera de la habitación del tiempo, pero ese le pareció un buen tema.

De vez en cuando se encontraba con Gohan o más bien el niño se encontraba con él, siendo que le comenzaba a hablar de las cosas que hacía, de las cosas que estudiaba y como había comenzado a entrenar de vez en cuando con Vegeta y Goku, pues ambos hombres estaban viviendo en la misma casa, en la montaña Paoz, pero se veía que era únicamente aquello, después de todo supuso que si esos dos hubieran llegado a otro tipo de relación, no estaría uno de ellos encerrados.

— Sí, mejora cada vez más, es divertido verlo, aunque no puedo verlo tanto como cuando era un niño — Comentó un poco más relajado, el olor que Vegeta desprendía en ese estado siempre le producía deseos de abrazarlo, de no dejarlo ir. Suponía en su mente que era por su naturaleza, aunque no entendía del todo ese efecto en él, únicamente esperaba que estuviera bien dentro de aquella habitación.

—

Gruñía con fuerza metido en aquella maldita tina, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía y el agua fría no hacía nada para mejorar aquello, siendo que lo odiaba, odiaba todo aquello mientras jadeaba con fuerza.

Su interior le exigía ser llenado, le exigía que fuera marcado y tomado por un alfa, siendo que se negaba a aquello, él no sería un maldito productor de bebes ni estaría sometido a los deseos de cualquier otra persona. Nunca, él era un príncipe, nunca se sometería ante nadie, pensaba una y otra vez.

Aunque su cuerpo dolía demasiado, le exigía algo, algo que él se negaba a aceptar o a pedir, pero ese celo fue simplemente superior a él y supuso que fue porque en ese periodo de tiempo había tenido el olor al alfa a su alrededor.

Se odio por aquello, pero simplemente llevó dos de sus dedos a su entrada, aquella que a pesar de estar dentro del agua de la bañera y todo, se sentía demasiado dilatada, por lo cual simplemente metió sus dedos, comenzando a gruñir por lo bajo, soltando pequeños gemidos que no quería admitir.

Estuvo así largo rato, intentando calmar ese dolor con sus dedos, siendo que hacía tijeras dentro de su interior, los movía buscando aquella satisfacción que sabía que era difícil de encontrar en aquella situación, pero únicamente siguió moviendo sus dedos hasta que golpeó en su interior su punto de placer, su próstata.

Golpeó más su punto, buscando calmar aquel maldito ardor que recorría su cuerpo, terminando por sentir el placer que recorría su cuerpo, hasta que no pudo evitar correrse en aquel momento, aliviando su dolor, pero todo acabo cuando sin notarlo gimió.

— K-Kakarotto... — Cuando esas palabras salieron de sus labios, supo que estaba mal, supo que estaba cayendo en algo que no quería, siendo que termino por odiar más su condición de celo, su condición de omega.


	15. La fiesta

— ¿Bulma hará una fiesta? — El alfa preguntó a su hijo con cierta curiosidad, mientras comían sentados frente a la fogata donde habían hecho el pescado que estaban degustando en aquel instante, siendo que no pudo evitar tener cierto anhelo por aquella nombrada fiesta, ¿la razón?, pues habría comida, algo diferente al pescado o la carne de dinosaurio que comía a diario desde que había dejado a Chi-Chi y había comenzado a vivir con Vegeta en el que había sido su hogar cuando era pequeño.

— Sí, pronto será su cumpleaños y me pidió que te invitara — Le explicó el pequeño niño que comía su pescado junto su padre, acostumbrado a eso ya. Primero había sido algo duro para el pequeño beta, pero siendo sinceros, había estado sin su padre un año completo, viviendo solo en la selva, bueno, junto con Piccolo a su manera, después había viajado al espacio y después su padre había tardado demasiados meses en volver, por lo cual su ausencia no se había sentido tanto como creía en realidad, pero en realidad le gustaba estar junto con el hombre.

— Vegeta, vamos a la fiesta de Bulma — Con esa boba sonrisa que tenía siempre le habló al omega, que siempre se sentaba en la fogata frente a ellos, casi como para no perturbar lo que hablaba padre e hijo, o más bien como si muchas veces únicamente conviviera con ellos porque no tenía otra opción, lo cual también era cierto de alguna manera, no tenía ninguna otra opción en realidad, más que seguir al lado de aquel idiota, pues vivía en la casa de él, pero además le servía para entrenar.

— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo a la fiesta de esa mujer? — Aun seguía demasiado molesto por la presencia de esa mujer de cabello celeste, después de todo ella había sido la que había arruinado sus supresores y no había podido recrearlos aunque se llamaba así misma la mujer más inteligente de la Tierra. Si esa era la mujer más inteligente de los terrícolas, no quería imaginar al más idiota.

— ¡Porque en las fiestas de Bulma siempre hay mucha comida deliciosa! — Explicó aquello como si fuera lo más normal que podría decir en realidad, pero era la verdad. La comida de aquellas fiestas era simplemente deliciosa y él sabía perfectamente que Vegeta debía estar aburrido de comer todos los días las mismas cosas. — ¿No quieres comer algo nuevo?.

El omega no pudo evitar gruñir ante aquella pregunta, pues era la verdad. Quería comer algo distinto a la carne de dinosaurio y a la de pescado que comían a diario, aunque había comido cosas mucho peores en los planetas que había conquistado en antaño.

— Bien, iremos a la maldita fiesta, pero si alguno de los insectos que tienes por amigo fastidia demasiado, te advierto que lo mataré — Le gruñó como si nada mientras terminaba el maldito pescado que estaba comiendo.

Desde su último celo su humor no había sido para nada el mejor. Había salido de la habitación del tiempo gruñendo, aunque sabía que ese tonto alfa no tenía la culpa, pues ni siquiera reaccionaba como un alfa saiyajin normal ante un omega en celo, su mente se sentía mucho mejor si lo culpaba únicamente a él, mientras seguían entrenando a diario para poder convertirse en el súper saiyajin.

—

Debió haber imaginado que el ambiente en aquella fiesta se pondría de cierta forma tenso cuando ellos llegaron como si nada. Había aceptado, de mala gana, usar la técnica de alfa, pero apenas se habían aparecido ahí, había soltado aquella mano que había tomado, mirando a su alrededor a aquellos que eran los amigos de aquel tonto con el cual vivía.

Sus caras de sorpresa habían sido algo épico de ver, después de todo sólo el namekiano y el beta sabían que él estaba aun en la Tierra viviendo junto con el alfa, el cual les sonrió a todos como si nada ocurriera, como si aquella humana, la que había sido la esposa del alfa, no estuviera ahí mismo mirando con aquel rostro lleno de enfado.

— Hola todos, ha pasado mucho tiempo — El alfa sonrió como si nada, dando aquella sonrisa tan boba que poseía, esa sonrisa que hacía siempre confiar a sus amigos que todo estaría bien, que nada podría salir mal.

El omega pudo ver que gracias a aquella sonrisa el ambiente se relajaba bastante, claro que aun estaba el problema de que la ex esposa del alfa lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, aunque la verdad es que a él no le importó en lo más mínimo, sólo fue al jardín donde se veía toda aquella comida, para ver que podría comer —algo que no fuera ni pescado ni carne de un maldito dinosaurio—.

—

— No pensé que ese sujeto siguiera en la Tierra — El alfa, mientras comía de su tazón de arroz con curry miró en dirección de su mejor amigo, Krillin, aquel que era su amigo desde que ambos eran apenas unos niños en realidad.

— Vivimos juntos en la montaña Paoz — Comentó como si nada mientras seguía comiendo, disfrutando de aquella comida, era realmente lo mejor que podía pedir en ese momento, aunque la mirada de Chi-Chi sobre él y sus murmullos lo tenían algo nervioso, pero se veía que la mujer no quería causar alboroto simplemente porque era la fiesta de Bulma.

— ¿Cómo? ¿No vives con Chi-Chi? — Yamcha miró sorprendido al saiyajin que seguía comiendo como si nada, demasiado tranquilo en realidad, siendo que Krillin y él comenzaron a reírse con suavidad. — ¿Al fin se aburrió de que nunca trabajaras?

— No es eso, yo no quería seguir más ahí — Comentó como si nada Goku, observando cómo sus amigos de verdad lo miraban incrédulos por aquello, porque había tomado una decisión así.

— Goku — Los chicos en la mesa miraron curiosos a Bulma, que llevaba ahora su cabello liso, hasta los hombros, siendo que la mujer lo miraba con curiosidad. Desde que Vegeta se había ido de su casa hace meses, que no veía al pelinegro que se veía bastante feliz comiendo.

Ella sabía bien que su mejor amigo se había separado de la mujer a la cual le había prometido matrimonio hace tantos años por error, lo cual la había sorprendido realmente, pero no había dicho nada, después de todo Chi-Chi había querido guardarse aquello como si fuera un gran secreto, como si la fueran a mirar mal o algo así por aquello. Es verdad que la morena era más joven que ella, pero a veces se comportaba más conservadora que su propia madre.

— Hola Bulma, gracias por invitarnos a tu fiesta — Le dijo con la boca llena de comida para tragar luego, dando una sonrisa a la mujer de cabello celestre, que lo miraba como siempre, con ese cariño que la mujer le tenía.

— No es nada, se ve que hace tiempo que no comes arroz y aquellas cosas, ¿necesitas alguna cosa? — Le preguntó con curiosidad, no podía evitar preocuparse por ese hombre, lo había conocido cuando era apenas un niño que vivía solo porque había perdido a su abuelo y no conocía tecnología alguna.

Le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, pues era obvio el desgaste de la ropa de aquellos dos hombres, es decir, se veía que la camiseta que llevaba Vegeta puesta era de Goku, seguramente se lo había puesto a regañadientes, porque no debía tener más ropa, es decir había llegado a la Tierra con lo puesto y nada más, además que también era bastante probable que Goku no tuviera más, pues había dejado a su esposa.

— ¿Podemos llevar comida? — Le dijo con una sonrisa boba haciendo que Bulma suspirara, así era su amigo, debió imaginar que sería lo primero que le pediría, pero bueno, podría darle ropa y comida, se dijo riendo quedo.

—

Podía ver como el alfa estaba rodeado de sus amigos, pero en verdad no le importaba demasiado, él únicamente se había sentado apoyado en un árbol, comiendo lo que había pedido, disfrutando de aquello simplemente. Debía admitir que la comida humana era bastante deliciosa en realidad, por lo cual simplemente estaba ahí, viendo como habían más personas que parecían ser amigos del alfa.

No menciono nada, después de todo no era su asunto, pero la presencia de la ex mujer de aquel idiota aun lo tenía un poco alerta, haciendo que se molestara, pues sabía perfectamente bien por qué era aquello.

Su instinto omega quería ganar, era su instinto quién le gritaba que ese alfa debía ser suyo, que el idiota debía morderlo y reclamarlo, así esa mujer perdería completamente cualquier oportunidad.

Odiaba aquello, después de todo cada vez iba bajando más su guardia frente a aquel idiota, durmiendo en la misma casa, conviviendo la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, comiendo juntos, entrenando, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a él, siendo que sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer eso, que no debía acostumbrarse a aquello, a aquel ambiente familiar, pero lo estaba haciendo.

Nunca había tenido un ambiente así en realidad, por lo cual aquello era demasiado extraño, pero no presto más atención y únicamente siguió comiendo, viendo como los amigos del alfa simplemente se empezaban a emborrachar de manera lenta, por el alcohol que había, después de todo era una fiesta y eso era normal.

—

— ¿Cómo rayos es que terminaste ebrio? — No pudo evitar gruñirle, él únicamente había estado comiendo y cuando vio, el idiota de Kakarotto ya reía ebrio, según había podido entenderle a la mujer vulgar, el idiota había terminado por comer comida hecha a base de alcohol, lo cual había logrado que el alfa terminara ebrio riéndose.

Ahora el omega volaba en dirección a la casa en la montaña Paoz, con el alfa en su espalda, con la cabeza metida en su cuello, riendo realmente bobo por lo que había bebido sin siquiera notarlo, después de todo estaba mezclado con la comida.

— Vegetaaaa... hueles bien — Era lo único que aquel idiota le decía mientras olfateaba su cuello, haciendo que gruñera con fuerza, mientras volaba en dirección a la maldita montaña, al menos aquella mujer vulgar le había dado una caja con capsulas, le había dicho que tenían comida ahí, además de ropa, algo que agradecía, pues odiaba tener que usar la ropa que era del alfa, aquel que en algún punto del viaje se había dormido, babeando su hombro.

Para cuando llegó a la casa simplemente entró, conocía la casa de memoria, por lo cual no necesitaba mucho la luz, siendo que únicamente suspiró, tendiendo a aquel idiota en la cama, aunque no pudo evitar observarlo, gracias a la luz de las estrellas que iluminaba la noche, después de todo ese planeta no tenía Luna alguna.

Pudo ver la silueta del rostro del alfa, su perfil, siendo que con cuidado paso sus dedos por uno de los pómulos de Kakarotto, para luego levantarse bufando. Debía comportarse, no podía seguir de esa forma, como un simple omega, cosa que él nunca sería, pues él era un príncipe.


	16. Atracciones

Ese día cuando se despertó, pudo sentir como su cabeza palpitaba con fuerza, como si se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe ahí o algo así, siendo que a duras penas abrió sus ojos, algo confundido por donde se encontraba debía admitir. Lo último que recordaba era estar en la fiesta de Bulma, comer lo que estaba dispuesto, pero en algún punto todo había quedado simplemente olvidado, como si tuviera un bloqueo o algo así en realidad.

Estiró su espalda pesadamente, para llevar a una mano a despeinar su ya de por si desordenada cabellera, mirando finalmente que se encontraba en el piso de su cabaña, en la montaña Paoz, aquella que compartía junto con el otro saijayin, el cual no estaba para nada a la vista.

Bostezó y simplemente se levantó, pudiendo ver que llevaba la misma ropa con la que había acudido a la fiesta, seguramente algo había pasado que había terminado así, pero ahora su estómago reclamaba por comida, por lo que simplemente salió de la cabaña en dirección al río cercano.

Bien podría pescar y darse un baño a la vez, para ver si el agua helada podía ayudar con su dolor de cabeza, sin pensar demasiado en donde podría estar Vegeta que, seguramente, estaría enfadado por algo en particular ese día.

No entendía del todo bien su relación con Vegeta, esa era la verdad. Pero si debía ser sincero consigo mismo estaba bastante cómodo viviendo con el otro hombre, una comodidad que nunca había sentido con Chi-Chi, después de todo el pelinegro nunca esperaba nada de él, únicamente le exigía ser un compañero de entrenamiento y por él estaban bien las cosas así, es decir, la única persona con la cual había convivido y entrenado con anterioridad había sido con Krillin, pero incluso cuando niño, viviendo con el maestro Roshi y con Krillin, no había sentido aquella comodidad, que era como realmente estar en su hogar.

A veces se decía que era por el olor que desprendía Vegeta, ese olor dulzón que hacía que se relajara en realidad, que bajara su guardia, aunque la verdad Vegeta siempre parecía odiar cuando le comentaba acerca de ese tema que había terminado por aprender, en aquellos meses que estaban conviviendo juntos, era bastante sensible en realidad.

La verdad era que cada vez le picaba un poco más su curiosidad por saber cómo eran las costumbres de la raza saiyajin, es decir, sabía que eran alfas, betas y omegas, pero a la vez todo era desconocido para él, algo que nunca había vivido, pero en aquel momento dejo de pensarlo.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el río, donde comenzó a quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta junto con sus zapatos. Su ropa estaba bastante gastadas, pensó, pero no era como si tuviera dinero o más ropa, se dijo, doblando bien la camisa, aunque cuando hacía eso fue cuando su mirada lo capto.

Vegeta estaba ahí en el río, lo cual explicaría por qué no había sentido su olor, pues con el agua el olor tendía a disminuir bastante, al menos mientras estaba dentro del río.

Iba a hablarle, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, que había despertado y preguntarle qué había pasado en la fiesta de Bulma, para estar al tanto de que había ocurrido —más que nada para saber si no había hecho alguna tontera como siempre le decía la mujer de cabello celeste—, pero simplemente no pudo evitar quedarse mirando el cuerpo de aquel omega, que si bien era bastante pequeño en estatura, en comparación a él, era bastante fornido a decir verdad.

Podía ver cada una de las cicatrices que recorría el cuerpo del otro saiyajin, la mayoría seguramente hechas por batallas de cuando había sido un pirata espacial, siendo que algunas —las que podía verle en la espalda, pues era esa parte del cuerpo del hombre que veía— se veían que había sido hechas con demasiada saña.

También pudo ver donde estaba el nacimiento de la cola del otro, que ahora se veía como una parte obscurecida de su cuerpo. A Vegeta nunca le había vuelto a salir su cola, pensó curioso, se preguntó por qué había sido aquello, pues la verdad a él no le había vuelto a crecer porque Kami-sama lo había impedido.

— ¿Qué mierda estas mirando, Kakarotto? — La voz de Vegeta fue lo que lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad, notando que estaba aun a la orilla del río, con sus pantalones puestos y la camiseta entre sus manos, a medio doblar.

Se había embobado mirando el cuerpo del otro, algo que nunca le había ocurrido, es decir, la primera vez que había visto a Bulma, ella le había ofrecido dejarlo tocar su trasero y hasta el día de hoy no comprendía para que iba a querer él tocarle el trasero —que seguramente estaba sucio—.

— ¡Hola Vegeta! Desperté y no estabas, entonces como me dolía la cabeza vine a darme un baño y a ver si pescaba algo para el desayuno — Le dijo con una sonrisa pudiendo ver de frente ahora el cuerpo del omega, tomando atención de él. En su vida había visto cuerpos masculinos, es decir, había vivido con su abuelo, luego de aquello había vivido con Roshi y con Krillin, sin contar en el torneo de las artes marciales, donde algunos peleadores usaban únicamente pantalones, dejando su pecho descubierto, pero nunca había prestado tanta atención como en aquel momento le daba al cuerpo de Vegeta.

— La mujer vulgar de tu amiga nos dio comida y ropa, báñate rápido, sino me comeré todo lo que hay para el desayuno — Le gruñó simplemente para salir del agua como si nada, haciendo notar al alfa que el omega en realidad había estado desnudo tomando aquel baño —tenía sentido si era un maldito baño—, siendo que pudo ver como tomaba una toalla, que no recordaba que hubieran tenido, para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la cabaña.

Nunca le había ocurrido aquello y realmente nunca había esperado que al ver a Vegeta así, cuando se movió notó cierta molestia en su pantalón.

**—**

— Así que anoche te tragaste toda la maldita comida hecha en base a alcohol y terminaste ebrio — Vegeta le gruñó mientras comía un poco del arroz que tenían para el desayuno, mientras él lo miraba con atención. — Si alguna vez haces una estupidez así nuevamente simplemente te dejaré ahí, ¿oíste?

— Perdona Vegeta — Le dijo riendo, bastante torpe. No había comprendido para nada por qué  su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera al haber visto a Vegeta desnudo, es decir, no era como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Siempre tomaban baños en el río o bien pescaban juntos, pero supuso que fue simplemente porque había ido pensando en ese olor dulzón que el otro desprendía. — Pero la verdad es que la comida estaba deliciosa.

Pudo escuchar como perfectamente el otro gruñía sin más mientras seguía comiendo, casi como ignorando las cosas, sin ser verdaderamente consciente de lo que había provocado en el cuerpo del alfa, que cada vez tenía más curiosidad sobre la relación entre un alfa y un omega, pero claro, no tenía a nadie a quién preguntar por eso.


	17. Meditaciones

Para todos los que realmente conocieran a Goku tenían una cosa bastante clara, siendo que aquello era que habían pocas personas a las cuales el saiyajin de verdad amara, pues si bien siempre daría su vida para enfrentarse a enemigos fuertes, la realidad era que eso únicamente lo hacía porque le gustaba pelear y enfrentarse a enemigos poderosos.

Aquellas personas que el saiyajin amaba se podrían resumir en casi cinco personas en realidad, según la vista del que había sido su maestro durante la infancia del hombre, incluso diría que menos personas si lo meditaba fríamente como en aquel momento lo hacía.

Una de aquellas personas era el propio abuelo de aquel saiyajin, que lo había encontrado en medio de la montaña y lo había criado como si fuera su hijo. Son Gohan había vuelto a ese hombre la persona de buen corazón que era, pero también lo había convertido, sin quererlo, en una persona bastante desapegada a las demás.

Goku muchas veces no podía comprender las emociones de los demás, cuando era pequeño en demasiadas ocasiones había tenido que explicarle alguna situación para que comprendiera que era lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todo eso debido a que se había criado solo en medio de la montaña, sin nadie que le explicara las emociones.

Con lo único que había crecido era con valores, con aquellos que le decían que debía ser honesto, generoso y siempre cumplir sus promesas.

La otra persona que Muten Roshi sabía perfectamente que Goku amaba, era a Krillin. Aquella relación se había dado realmente con el tiempo. El hecho de estudiar y entrenar juntos habían hecho que aquel saiyajin terminara por estimar a Krillin como si fuera su propio hermano, su sangre en realidad, siendo que eso era realmente apreciable a la transformación que sufrió cuando Frezzer había matado al que era su mejor amigo frente a sus ojos.

Goku no habría hecho eso ni por Bulma —que aunque la consideraba una amiga la mujer de cabellos celestes era demasiado opuesta a él como para crear un lazo mayor—, ni por su propia esposa o por su propio hijo, aunque sonara bastante horrible de decir, no era nada más que la verdad que podía apreciar.

Aquel guerrero había terminado comprometido y casado con Chi-Chi simplemente por una promesa, una promesa que hizo sin siquiera saber a lo que se atenía, pero como era un hombre de palabra había cumplido sin más, como le había enseñado Son Gohan.

Siempre había puesto en duda lo que Goku sentía hacía mujer, siempre se había dado cuenta que realmente no la amaba, que era simplemente un compromiso, uno que había roto para sorpresa de todos.

Por aquello sabía que Goku tenía estima por su hijo, más no lo amaba como un padre de verdad debería, después de todo él sabía perfectamente que era Gohan quien buscaba la atención de su padre, sabiendo que algún día ese pequeño niño terminara desilusionado a causa de no poder despertar realmente un sentimiento mayor en su padre, pero aquello no era culpa de ninguno de los dos... era simplemente la situación que se vivía.

Goku y Gohan eran diferentes entre sí, el niño quería ser un investigador cuando fuera adulto, Goku quería seguir siendo un luchador, encontrar enemigos fuertes y pelear, el niño nunca encajaría en el mundo de ese hombre, pues en ese mundo solamente encajaban las personas que Goku amaba, que eran Krillin y él mismo, su maestro Roshi, que fue quién lo educó lo mejor que pudo y buscó darle las habilidades que aún le quedaban.

Por eso durante la fiesta de Bulma se había sorprendido de sobremanera cuando el muchacho había llegado junto con aquel saiyajin que había querido destruir la Tierra en busca de las esferas del dragón.

Durante toda aquella velada había quedado sorprendido observando aquella escena, sin embargo, lo que mayor sorpresa le dio fue casi al final, cuando Vegeta había cargado en su espalda a un borracho Goku, sin parar de maldecir, pero parecía que su discípulo por primera vez se sentía a gusto con otra persona más.

La verdad era que podría haberse imaginado aquello, es decir, Goku y Vegeta eran de la misma raza y eran bastantes similares entre sí, uno era el oponente perfecto para el otro, ambos lucharían y entrenarían sin importar qué y se veía que podían vivir en armonía.

Él no era quién para cuestionar la relación que podría ocurrir, sólo le agradaba que sus queridos discípulos por fin estuvieran haciendo una vida como la que de verdad deseaban.

— Maestro, saldré a una cita con Lázuli — La voz de Krillin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, recordando que el chico le había contado que había conocido a una chica cuando había ido a la ciudad a comprar víveres, además de unirse al cuerpo de la policía, eran épocas de paz y alguien como Krillin necesitaba estar en movimiento, al igual que Goku, no podía estar simplemente tranquilo en un lugar sin hacer nada.

— Dile a esa chica guapa que puede venir cuando quiera — Se rió para sus adentros al sentir el grito de Krillin de que no llevaría a la chica a la casa, haciendo que él simplemente siguiera viendo su revista, pensando que sus discípulos si iban a estar bien.

**—**

— Oye Vegeta — El gruñido que le dio el hombre fue lo que le dijo que podía seguir hablando y que estaba atento a lo que le decía, aunque parecía más concentrado en ver que ropa dejar para él, aunque al alfa no le importaba en lo más mínimo que ropa le fuera a dejar de toda aquella que les había dado Bulma para que pudieran seguir viviendo ahí en la montaña como en ese momento.

Debía decir que le agradaba vivir con Vegeta así, se sentía cómodo, no se sentía como un extraño donde constantemente lo fueran a regañar por su comportamiento o por solamente querer entrenar o algo así.

— ¿Qué significa realmente ser un omega? — Le preguntó curioso, porque lo estaba, siendo que pudo ver como Vegeta gruñía ante su pregunta, pero parecía suspirar profundamente, quizás finalmente obtendría las respuestas que quería.


	18. El secreto

Las palabras del alfa aun se repetían en su mente, siendo que no podía evitar que los colores subieran a sus mejillas. ¿Por qué ese imbécil venía a preguntarle esas cosas después de meses?, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué ahora estaba tan interesado en la condición de un omega, pero simplemente bufo, terminando de ver que ropa deseaba para él, evitando romperle la cara a ese idiota alfa.

— No es algo que te tenga que importar, Kakarotto — Le cortó simplemente por respuesta aquello, siendo que se levantó a guardar la ropa en la ropa en la parte del pequeño armario que tenía para él. No había podido evitar eso, tener sus propias cosas ordenadas, pues incluso cuando había sido un pirata espacial, siempre guardaba sus cosas de esa forma.

— Vamos Vegeta, si me dices que es un omega en realidad, te diré como puedes transformarte en súper saiyajin — Sabía que el otro saiyajin había querido aquello desde un principio. Saber cómo él lo había logrado, esa transformación que ningún otro saiyajin había logrado en siglos, llegando incluso a ser una mera leyenda en el planeta Vegeta, pero él sabía realmente cual era el secreto y no le parecía nada del otro mundo en realidad, por eso no tenía problemas en decirle a Vegeta.

Al escuchar aquello del alfa detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. No podía negar que era una propuesta que sonaba realmente bien, el maldito hecho de finalmente saber cómo ese idiota se había transformado en el súper saiyajin legendario, como había logrado aquello, cuando había tenido un nivel de pelea menor al de él cuando se enfrentaron la primera vez.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía ordenando su ropa, ese idiota estaba sentado en la cama que a veces compartían, más que nada lo hacían porque el alfa se colaba argumentando que el suelo estaba demasiado helado a veces, con ese gesto de alguien inocente, que no tenía demasiada idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Bufó con fuerza simplemente, era una decisión realmente difícil en ese momento, aceptar exponer lo que era, explicar detalladamente y de una vez que significaba ser un omega o bien seguir esforzándose por saber cómo era el maldito secreto para convertirse en un súper saiyajin, cosa con la cual aun no tenía ni una miserable pista aún.

— Sólo si me dices primero como convertirme en un súper saiyajin, te diré lo que es ser un omega, Kakarotto — Sin más cerró el closet, para mirar al alfa que parecía hacer puchero en la cama, por no obtener enseguida la información que realmente deseaba, lo que lo hizo enfadarse un poco más, ¿por qué mierda ahora tenía tanto interés en saber cómo era un omega? no podía entender que era lo que realmente aquel idiota quería, pero si él obtenía primero su información, iba a ver si contarle todo en detalle o no, dependía de como resultara, si podía o no transformarse en lo que deseaba en aquel momento.

— Debes prometer que me lo dirás, Vegeta — Le dijo con ese puchero en los labios, que seguramente ni siquiera notaba que ponía, mientras lo observaba fijamente, esperando ver algún signo de que Vegeta lo fuera a engañar. No es como si supiera diferenciar completamente cuando Vegeta lo engañaba o no, pero quería al menos esa promesa para estar seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir.

— Esta bien, idiota, te prometo que te explicaré que es ser un omega, pero sólo lo haré cuando logré transformarme en un súper saiyajin — De esa manera zanjo todo. Kakarotto debía decirle como transformarse y él le terminaría por explicar algo que realmente odiaba, pero únicamente cuando lo lograra hacer.

— ¡Bien, vamos! — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba la mano, para llevarlo fuera de la casa que compartían, sonriendo para ponerse frente a Vegeta, comenzando a explicarle como debía hacerlo — Debes concentrar toda tu ira, tu poder, todo, en el centro de tu espalda, aquí — Le explicó mientras se señalaba entre los omoplatos.

La verdad para alguien como Goku, que no solía enfadarse con facilidad, haberse transformado por un enfado fue algo normal, la culpa de la muerte de su amigo cayó literalmente sobre su espalda, todo cayó sobre él, por lo cual juntar su energía, sus emociones en un solo lugar había sido una tarea sencilla, pero bueno, para alguien como Vegeta...

—

Había transcurrido una semana desde que le había dicho a Vegeta como lograr transformarse en un súper saiyajin, desde esa semana que no habían entrenado juntos ni nada de aquello, pues el omega había tomado la determinación de usar todo su tiempo para lograr su objetivo.

De cierta forma eso lo aburría en demasía, es decir, se había quedado sin compañero de entrenamiento y a la vez se había quedado sin esa respuesta que tanto deseaba, debido a que Vegeta estaba cada vez más y más empeñado en lograr su objetivo, pero bueno, Vegeta era una persona explosiva, siempre estaba enojada y suponía que le iba a costar concentrar su enojo en solamente un lugar de su cuerpo.

El alfa simplemente suspiró mientras veía como Vegeta seguía intentando concentrar todo su poder en un sólo lugar y él simplemente iba a ver que podía cazar para la cena. Si es verdad aun tenían comida que Bulma les había dado, sentía que si la comía o preparaba sin Vegeta al lado este lo regañaría por hacerlo "mal", por lo cual simplemente optaba por ir a cazar algo.

Si hubiera sabido que Vegeta se pondría de esa manera cuando le diera la idea de cómo transformarse en un súper saiyajin simplemente no lo habría hecho, pensó suspirando, caminando en dirección al lago, sí, se le antojaba pescado para esa noche, pensó.

Hace tiempo que no veía a su hijo, desde la fiesta, se preguntaba si Gohan estaría bien, pero su mente enseguida le decía que el niño iba a estar bien, es decir, era bastante fuerte y listo, por lo cual no debía preocuparse, además sabía que Piccolo lo cuidaba, por lo cual Gohan estarían perfectamente bien.

Cuando llegó al lago simplemente se puso a pescar, deseando que Vegeta se convirtiera de una vez en un súper saiyajin, entrenar solo era aburrido, además debía admitir que extrañaba el olor al omega que siempre pasaba sus días con él.


	19. Respuestas

Había pasado más de una semana desde que le había dicho a Vegeta como transformarse en un súper Saiyajin y en esa semana sólo había podido apreciar como el omega cada vez se enfurecía más y más. ¿La razón?, era simple, pues Vegeta parecía no poder concentrar toda su furia, todo su enojo únicamente en un solo lugar.

Vegeta era un hombre explosivo, que siempre que se enfadaba por algo lo decía, sólo... lo expulsaba de su cuerpo de distintas maneas, ya fuera insultando o bien golpeando, no tenía una manera clara de liberación de aquello, por lo cual le estaba costando trabajar canalizar todo aquello en aquel punto en su espalda.

Nunca había pensado que aquello le costaría tanto al omega, pero también lo dejaba con otro problema, que aún tenía respuesta a las preguntas que había hecho. Todavía no sabía que significaba realmente ser un omega para los saiyajin ni nada de aquello. Dudaba que Vegeta estuviera retrasando su transformación para no decirle, porque se veía que realmente se frustraba demasiado cuando la noche llegaba y él seguía sin poder lograrlo, por lo cual había descartado aquella idea de su mente hace bastante tiempo.

Bostezó aburridamente mientras veía como Vegeta había incluso pasado a la opción de meditar, sentado fuera de la casa. Él estaba tendido en la hierba a unos metros del príncipe, observando cómo cada vez parecía estar más y más concentrado.

Si hubiera sabido que aquello sería tan aburrido, simplemente no hubiera preguntado por lo que era ser un omega, pensó algo dormido ya recostado, sin dejar de ver al príncipe ahí, aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando lo sintió.

Pudo sentir como el ki de Vegeta parecía lentamente ir aumentando, de una manera lenta, pero se sentía diferente a sus enfrentamientos. Lo siguió observando con atención, viendo como pequeñas piedras comenzaban a levitar alrededor de aquel omega, que tenía un gesto de profunda concentración.

Sin poder evitarlo sonrió, pues todas esas señales mostraban que finalmente Vegeta estaba a punto de transformarse, podía apreciarlo fácilmente.

Lentamente aquel cabello azabache comenzó a cambiar de tonalidad, poco a poco se fue tornando de un color rubio, hasta que finalmente estuvo completamente rubio, levantado aun más en punta y aquel ki dorado envolvió a Vegeta, que seguía concentrado con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¡Lo lograste Vegeta! — Gritó sin poder evitarlo, mientras se ponía frente al omega, que soltó un gruñido y lentamente abrió sus ojos, dejando ver aquella tonalidad azulada, propia de la transformación en realidad, siendo que comenzó a mirar sus manos envueltas en aquella energía dorada.

No comentó nada, siendo que finalmente lo había conseguido, finalmente se había convertido en un súper saiyajin o al menos había logrado mantener la transformación un poco, pues aquello lo dejó simplemente agotado y gruñó, dejando caer sus palmas pesadamente en el suelo, hacía atrás de su espalda, echándose un poco hacía atrás, volviendo a su forma normal.

Lo había conseguido, le había costado bastante concentración poder saber dónde poner todas aquellas emociones, pero lo había logrado. Ahora únicamente debía recordar aquella sensación en su espalda para seguir practicando, volverlo algo habitual en él.

— Vamos a comer algo — Le dijo simplemente a aquel alfa que tenía aquel gesto idiota en su rostro. Odiaba que lo viera con ese gesto tan bobo, después de todo convivir todos aquellos meses con él no estaba haciendo nada por aquellos sentimientos que había comenzado a desarrollar, es decir, desde su último celo, donde había gimoteado ese maldito nombre, que había buscado llenar las emociones que tenía hacía el alfa con enfado, con enojo, pero simplemente no podía.

Su instinto le decía que era un buen adversario, alguien a quien respetaba en realidad, mientras el lado omega en él le decía que era simplemente el compañero perfecto.

El alfa asintió y ambos entraron a la casa a sacar algo que aun les quedaba de la comida que les había hecho Bulma, comenzando simplemente a comer, aunque la verdad era que el alfa quería obtener la respuesta a su pregunta, Vegeta ya se había transformado y era la parte del trato que le tocaba cumplir a aquel omega.

— Ya deja de mirarme de una maldita vez, te diré lo que quieres saber — Le gruñó molesto al sentir la mirada tan fija de Kakarotto sobre él, sabía perfectamente que era lo que deseaba saber, por eso estaba molesto, debía cumplir la parte del trato, después de todo había dado su palabra.

— Un omega para un saiyajin era de la clase más baja, los guerreros de poder más bajo siempre eran omegas, no era relevantes para la lucha ni nada en realidad — Comenzó a explicar, comiendo un poco de arroz, bufando un poco al sentir la mirada tan fija en él — Básicamente los omegas sirven para la procreación y ya.

Cortó simplemente su explicación, mientras seguía comiendo, sintiendo sus orejas un poco rojas por lo que acababa de decir. Siempre había escuchado eso de los omegas, por eso su padre había ocultado su naturaleza del resto del planeta y había enviado a su hermano menor a un planeta lejano apenas había tenido la oportunidad, un omega y un beta no era lo que se había esperado de la familia real de los saiyajins.

— ¿Procreación? — En ese momento sintió que tal vez debería haber prestado más atención cuando el maestro Roshi le había dicho que leyera del diccionario y aprendiera sus significados, pero la verdad había sido que no le había importado, para él estaba bien aprender a escribir su nombre, para inscribirse en el torneo de las artes marciales, además de saber su edad. Nunca había prestado atención a palabras más difíciles de las que ocupaba en general.

— Sí, maldito idiota, para la procreación. Todo omega estaba unido a un alfa, para aquello — Cortó simplemente mientras seguía comiendo, ignorando completamente que el alfa no tenía idea de lo que significaba la palabra procreación, porque él había preferido usar esa palabra antes de decir que los omegas eran vistos únicamente como reproductores de bebés.

El tema no se tocó de nuevo mientras seguían comiendo, porque para el omega había explicado todo lo necesario. Es decir, le había dicho que eran los omegas, le había informado que siempre estaban unidos a alfas, pero la verdad es que Goku seguía buscado el significado de procreación en su cabeza, pues estaba seguro que en algún momento de su vida había escuchado esa palabra y quería saber que era lo que quería decir, pero estaba completamente seguro que Vegeta no le respondería eso, así que tendría que buscar su respuesta por otro medio.

 


	20. ¿Qué es procrear?

Lo había estado meditando los últimos días y simplemente había llegado a la conclusión de que por su cuenta nunca podría llegar a saber que era la nombrada procreación y preguntarle a Vegeta era algo que estaba simplemente fuera del tema, es decir, el hombre a penas le había explicado que era ser un omega, como para que ahora le explicara la palabra que había usado para expresar lo dicho.

Sabía que si iba donde Bulma, la mujer comenzaría a cuestionar el por qué le preguntaba esas cosas, su amiga siempre había sido curiosa, desde que eran niños, además de que seguramente se terminaría burlando de él, por no saber lo dicho, siendo que suspiró mientras intentaba pensar que hacer.

Vegeta seguía meditando para transformarse en súper saiyajin y la verdad es que cada vez iba mejor, él calculaba que pronto podría mantener bien la transformación, para que ellos pudieran tener un combate, cosa que realmente lo emocionaba, pero por otro lado aun quería resolver la incógnita que tenía.

Fue entonces que una idea cruzó por su mente, una idea bastante peculiar en realidad, pero que podría tener resultado en realidad.

Recordaba que en casa de Chi-Chi Gohan había tenido bastantes libros, más de alguno debería haber sido un diccionario, como le había explicado una vez el maestro Roshi que tenían por nombre los libros que explicaban las palabras. En ese momento, cuando pequeño, no le había dado mayor importancia al nombrado libro en realidad, él lo que quería era entrenar para participar en el torneo de las artes marciales y ya, simplemente eso.

— Vegeta, iré al río a pescar — Dijo simplemente mientras miraba al otro saiyajin que estaba concentrando su energía en su espalda, siendo que su cabello ya iba más en punta y de un color dorado, haciendo que sin poder evitarlo el alfa sonriera a ver que el omega cada vez progresaba más con el entrenamiento.

— Sólo lárgate de una vez — Bufó con fuerza, siendo que esa fue la señal para el alfa de comenzar a volar, claro que cuando llegó al río llamó a su pequeña nube voladora, no quería que Vegeta sintiera su ki moverse, aunque dudaba que en realidad se concentrara en otras cosas en ese momento en especial, a veces ni siquiera lo oía cuando le hacía alguna pregunta.

Se subió a su vieja amiga, comenzando a volar camino a la casa donde había vivido tantos años en realidad, siendo que no sentía ningún apego hacía ese lugar, más allá de que era donde vivía su pequeño hijo, que en ese momento no estaba ahí, ni él ni su madre en realidad, seguramente andaban comprando o cosas así, o tal vez en alguna ciudad, ella había mencionado muchas veces que Gohan debería ir a una escuela a aprender cosas, pero nunca lo había enviado realmente, algo que lo desconcertaba un poco, pero que en ese momento le servía para colarse en aquella pequeña casa.

Cuando llegó ahí fue fácil colarse por la ventana de la habitación donde Gohan dormía, el niño siempre se había escapado por ahí y nunca habían puesto mayor protección a decir verdad.

Con cuidado comenzó a ver cada uno de los libros, buscando lo que pareciera ser un diccionario en realidad, pasando primero por varios libros que tenían números y cosas bastantes extrañas, nunca acabaría por entender por qué a Gohan le gustaba tanto aquello, para él era simplemente algo aburrido de tener, pero bueno, eran las elecciones que su hijo realizaba.

Termino pasando por varios libros, buscando no desordenar lo que el pequeño beta tenía, cuando finalmente encontró algo que parecía ser un diccionario, al menos esas palabras tenía en la portada.

Comenzó a ver cada letra, hasta que finalmente llegó a la P, buscando la palabra deseada, procreación, se decía una y otra vez, hasta que la encontró, aunque claro, no fue para nada lo que espero.

"Procreación

Del lat. procreatio, -ōnis.

  1. f. Acción y efecto de procrear."



— Pero esto... es casi igual — Gimió sin poder evitarlo confundido con las palabras, ahora más que nada parecía un trabalenguas o algo así para él, siendo que bufó sin poder evitarlo, pero comenzó a buscar la otra palabra, procrear, ¿por qué las personas utilizaban palabras tan complicadas para poder expresarse?

Sus dedos pasaron por las hojas, buscando ahora que era la palabra procrear, esa debía ser la palabra que le diera su solución, se dijo, aunque claro, un pequeño ruido lo sobresalto y cuando alzó la mirada vio a su hijo entrar, observando con cierta confusión en su rostro la escena frente a él, es decir, nunca había pensado encontrar a su padre en su cuarto leyendo un libro.

— Hola papá — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando a su padre, el niño había dejado su cabello más corto en realidad, no ese corte que su madre le había hecho para ir al planeta Namek, sino que uno que iba más acorde con él. — ¿Buscas algo?

— Venía a verte, pero como no te encontré me puse a ver estos libros, ¡de verdad que sabes mucha cosas Gohan! — Le sabía mal mentirle a su hijo, esa era la verdad, nunca había pensado en hacerlo, pero bueno, no quería que descubriera que estaba buscando una palabra que podría definir a Vegeta, algo que el saiyajin simplemente no había querido decir en voz alta y de verdad le había costado demasiado decirle a él.

— Sí papá — Le dijo emocionado sin poder evitarlo, después de todo su padre nunca se había interesado mucho por lo que él sabía, pero sólo cerró con suavidad su puerta para que su madre no escuchara que el otro hombre estaba ahí, la última vez que su padre había estado en la casa, su madre lo había echado a gritos y la verdad era que no quería escuchar eso ahora.

— Eso es bueno, estoy seguro de que serás un gran investigador, Gohan — Se levantó de donde había estado sentado, dejando el libro a un lado, no supo cuanto tiempo había estado buscando la respuesta en el libro, quizás por eso no calculo el tiempo en que Gohan y Chi-Chi habían regresado, pero eso ahora no importaba. Se acercó a su hijo y simplemente lo despeino con una sonrisa.

— Gohan, querido, la cena estará lista pron... — Los dos saiyajines vieron como la puerta de la habitación fue abierta y la mujer de cabello obscuro entro a la habitación, siendo que en su rostro se veía la sorpresa de que el alfa estuviera ahí, como si nada.

— Hola Chi-Chi, ¿cómo estás? — Le dijo de una manera nerviosa, no había hablado con la mujer desde que se había ido de ahí, siendo que si bien se habían encontrado en la fiesta no habían intercambiado mayores palabras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Goku? ¿Vienes a alejar a Gohan de sus estudios? — Rápidamente la mujer comenzó a enfadarse, le estaba costando horrores en realidad financiar la educación de su hijo, siendo que lo llevaría a un colegio a la ciudad, era más barato y conveniente, para que ellos pudieran seguir viviendo con lo que le quedaba de la fortuna de su padre.

— No, claro que no, Chi-Chi — Explicó de manera rápida, poniendo sus manos frente a su cuerpo, como crear de esa manera una distancia entre él y esa mujer. Si bien no le tenía ya el menor miedo ni nada, no quería que ella destrozara sus oídos con esos gritos tan fuertes que siempre había solido darle. — Sólo venía a ver como estaba Gohan, hace días que no lo veía y sólo quería ver si estaba bien, si seguía estudiando duro como tú le dices siempre.

Pudo ver la mirada de desconfianza en la mujer, que al final solo soltó un suspiró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

— Quédate para la cena, Gohan de igual manera necesita a su padre — Cortó sin más para volver a la cocina, a preparar un poco más de comida para el hombre, el cual miró a su hijo y rió quedo un poco, hablar y jugar con Gohan un poco estaría bien.

—

Bufó con fuerza sin poder evitarlo, habían pasado más de tres malditas horas desde que ese idiota había ido a pescar, pero claro, había sido una mentira, porque cuando había ido al río a buscarlo, para ver por qué rayos tardaba tanto con un estúpido pescado, se encontró con que el alfa no estaba ahí.

Se había sorprendido por eso, pero únicamente se había concentrado para sentir su poder, su ki, pudiendo encontrarlo no demasiado lejos de la montaña en realidad, pero no estaba solo. Aquel idiota estaba junto con el beta y un poder mucho más pequeño, que seguramente era de la madre de aquel chico que muchas veces iba a ver los entrenamientos que ellos tenían.

Su ira había crecido aun más y simplemente se había ido a recostar a la cama, cerrando los ojos. Ese estúpido alfa seguramente volvería a su hogar, cosa que no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo, sólo habían tenido una discusión de pareja seguramente, y él seguiría ahí solo, en esa pequeña casa en esa montaña abandonada por la mano de Dios.

Se decía una y otra vez que estaría mejor de esa manera, pero su lado omega le decía que no sería así, que debía luchar por lo que era suyo, su alfa, siendo que no supo en qué momento comenzó a llamar a aquel estúpido su alfa, algo que lo molesto más en toda esa situación.


	21. Conversaciones y celo

No había pensado que acabaría en esa situación para ser sincera. Todo el día lo había pasado con su hijo comprando ingredientes para la cena, además de ver escuelas en la ciudad cercana a ellos, para que pudiera tener una buena educación, siendo que lo que menos esperaba al llegar a su hogar era encontrar a su marido, porque ese hombre seguía siendo su marido después de todo, preguntando por la educación del niño y por como estaba.

Debía admitir que los últimos meses habían sido un horror para ella, comprender que era lo que había fallado, para que ese hombre se fuera así como se fue, donde simplemente le dijo que no quería vivir más en su hogar, en ese que se había esforzado tanto para construir.

— Gohan, despídete de papá y ve a acostarte — Le dijo como si nada, mientras bebía un poco de té, los había visto como jugaban algo bastante bruto para su gusto, pero los dos asintieron y el niño se despidió de su padre para irse a su habitación, haciendo que ella suspirara.

— Bueno, Chi-Chi, yo también ya debo irme, es bastante tarde — Le comentó el saiyajin mientras veía por la ventana que ya estaba obscurecido. Seguramente Vegeta lo regañaría, pensó, por tardarse tanto con un pescado le dijo su mente, pero bueno, inventaría alguna excusa, le dijo su mente, no quería ver al omega enfadado, aunque la verdad quizás ni siquiera había notado todo lo que había tardado.

— Goku, creo que deberíamos hablar — Habían pasado más de siete meses desde que Goku se había marchado de la casa en realidad, había retrasado esa conversación demasiado, se dijo, siendo que únicamente miró a aquel hombre que puso cara de confusión al ver que ella quería hablar — Quiero saber por qué te fuiste.

— Oh, vamos, Chi-Chi, ya te dije porque me marché, yo no estoy hecho para la vida que tú quieres y si acepte casarme contigo, fue por la promesa que te hice cuando éramos niños — Esas palabras la afectaron en realidad, siendo que se dio cuenta que en realidad ese hombre nunca se había enamorado de ella, quizás la estimaba, únicamente eso, pero llegar al amor nunca realmente.

— Pero te adaptas bien a Vegeta — En la fiesta los había visto juntos, había visto como aquel asesino, porque no había otra forma de decirle a ese hombre en su mente, después de todo cuando había llegado a la Tierra había destruido muchas vidas, incluida la de ella, claro que en ese momento no había sido obvio. En su mente aun estaba el recuerdo de como su marido se había dejado cargar como si nada por el más pequeño, mientras le decía algo sobre que olía bien, lo había alcanzado a escuchar, aunque había querido fingir que no.

— Ese es distinto, Chi-Chi... con Vegeta somos de la misma raza — Le comentó como si fuera lo más obvio todo eso, ellos eran del mismo planeta, tenían los mismos instintos, lo único que los dividía es que él era un alfa y Vegeta un omega. — A los dos nos gusta pelear y no tenemos problemas viviendo juntos, ambos cazamos nuestras comida y entrenamos juntos, no tenemos problemas.

— ¿Te gusta ese hombre? — Le cuestionó, esperaba cualquier clase de respuesta ya, siendo que miró a aquel hombre con el cual había compartido casi diez años de su vida, peor que había amado durante más tiempo en realidad, esperando que él volviera a cumplir su promesa hasta que ella tuvo que salir a buscarlo para que la cumpliera de una vez por todas.

— ¿De qué está hablando, Chi-Chi? Bueno, sí, me agrada Vegeta, puedo entrenar con él siempre, además de que cocina bien, aunque siempre me regaña por no llegar a tiempo con el pescado, además huele bien... — Lo último lo dijo sin pensar mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca, despeinando así un poco más su cabello, mirando a la mujer, que de pronto pareció demasiado afectada por algo que él había dicho, pero la verdad es que no podía entender que era lo malo que había dicho.

— Vete ya, Goku, ese hombre debe estar esperando por ti — Le dijo como si nada, evitando ponerse a llorar en ese momento. En ese instante, lo que él le había dicho, le bastaba a ella para saber que él sí sentía más por ese hombre.

— Ah, sí, nos vemos, Chi-Chi, gracias por la comida — Le dijo con esa sonrisa boba que siempre tenía, esa sonrisa donde no notaba las cosas que decía ni que podía herir a los demás realmente.

Sinceramente haber crecido en la montaña había hecho que Goku no comprendiera del todo las emociones humanas, además del hecho de no notar cuando hería a los demás.

—

Se teletransportó afuera de la casa que compartía con el omega, viendo como las luces estaban apagadas, se sorprendió por eso, seguramente Vegeta estaría durmiendo, le dijo su mente, para entrar como si nada, pudiendo ver por las luces de las estrellas, que hacían que la noche no estuviera tan obscura, como el omega estaba recostado en la cama, con una respiración pausada, como si estuviera durmiendo.

No quiso despertarlo, por lo cual lentamente se comenzó a sacar su ropa, para dejarla ordenada en una silla. Vegeta le había dado demasiados regaños, hasta que había comenzado a dejar su ropa doblada en la silla, pensó, mientras se sacaba las botas, para dejarlas a un lado de la silla, quedando así en ropa interior y camiseta.

Estiró su espalda, comenzando a buscar su almohada y su manta para dormir en el suelo, pero simplemente no podía encontrarla, por lo cual suspiró, quizás sí debería despertar a Vegeta para preguntarle, porque dormir con él no era una opción, la última vez Vegeta se había enfadado demasiado.

— Vegeta... — Murmuró con suavidad, mientras movía con suavidad al omega que estaba en la cama, hasta que sintió el gruñido que él le daba.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Kakarotto? — Le gruñó, estaba molesto, el idiota se había largado con aquella mujer, siendo que había pensado que de verdad no volvería en lo que restaba de noche.

— ¿Dónde está mi almohada y mi manta? — Le preguntó como si nada, haciendo que el omega bufara con fuerza.

— Como pensé que dormirías donde tu esposa, las estoy usando, no molestes — Le dijo como si nada, mientras se arropaba más en la cama, sintiendo la mirada de ese alfa en él, que parecía sorprendido por su respuesta.

— Vegeta... ¿estás celoso? — Sabía cómo actuaban las personas cuando estaban celosas, había visto a Bulma actuar así muchas veces con Yamcha, por lo cual asociaba ese comportamiento con los celos, aunque no entendía del todo por qué las personas reaccionaban así.

— Cállate y duérmete de una maldita vez, idiota — Lo siguiente que el alfa supo, fue como la almohada le terminaba con fuerza en la cara y además de una manta, haciendo que se quedara sentado en el suelo completamente confundido, había sido un día realmente extraño y aún no sabía que era procrear.


	22. Enfermedad

 

Los meses transcurrieron entre ellos y nunca más hablaron sobre la situación de los celos de Vegeta que había mostrado esa noche cuando había vuelto de cenar en la casa de su ex esposa. El omega porque simplemente no quería hablar de eso y el alfa porque sentía que el otro le partiría la cara si hacía un comentario sobre aquella situación que habían vivido.

Vegeta había logrado, finalmente, convertirse en un súper saiyajin, por lo cual cada vez que entrenaban se hacía más y más divertido, cosa que ambos disfrutaban, aunque el príncipe nunca iba a admitir aquello por completo, pero haber logrado transformarse en el guerrero legendario del cual siempre había hablado su pueblo y, más aún, siendo él un omega... eso era mucho decir en realidad, siendo que su orgullo de príncipe estaba cada vez más alto por aquella situación.

Aunque claro, seguía el maldito problema de sus celos, esos que aparecían cada cuatro meses sin descanso, donde siempre acababa en la tina de aquella extraña habitación en el templo del Namekiano, pero para su mayor molestia siempre acababa de la misma forma, con los dedos en su interior, rogando por el alfa, algo que nunca admitiría a viva voz.

Era algo completamente odioso de su naturaleza, pero que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, por todo lo demás que estaba logrando. Se hacía cada vez más fuerte, cada vez que entrenaban hasta quedar exhaustos con el alfa sentía que se volvía a cada segundo más fuerte y era algo que lo complacía por completo. Siempre había deseado ser poderoso, no quedar atado por la condición biológica de su pueblo y cada vez lo estaba logrando de mejor forma, pensó.

Si bien sus sentimientos por el alfa era algo que realmente lo molestaba, era algo que apartaba de su mente, dejando aquellos pensamientos en lo más profundo de su ser, callando aquella voz de su lado omega, que le decía que no desperdiciara a su alfa, que era perfecto para él, pero el príncipe de los saiyajin no necesitaba a nadie, ni mucho menos sería un omega de un alfa de tercera clase.

Por su parte Goku se había resignado a no encontrar el significado a la palabra procrear, al menos no en un futuro cercano, siendo que no le molestaba mucho en realidad, es decir, entrenar todos los días con Vegeta de verdad que se le hacía bastante divertido y siempre quería hacerlo. Sin notarlo en realidad se había ido acostumbrando al omega, a sentir su olor, su ki a su alrededor, todo de él y extrañamente se sentía... cómodo.

Nunca antes se había sentido con ese nivel de comodidad, pues si bien era cierto había vivido con distintas personas a lo largo de su vida, nunca había sentido como si perteneciera ahí al cien por ciento.

Durante esos dos años también Gohan había acudido a la escuela, según le contaba, que había conocido a una chica bastante fuerte de la cual era amigo, Videl —le parecía que de esa forma se llamaba la muchacha—, siendo que además Krillin se había comprometido con una linda chica, según su mejor amigo, que tenía por nombre Lázuli.

— Vamos Goku, debes venir a mi boda — Con una sonrisa el hombre más pequeño sonrió, mirando a su amigo que lucía un gesto despreocupado en realidad, aunque Krillin podía ver las marcas de lucha en su cuerpo. Tenía el labio partido y distintos moretones alrededor de su cuerpo, además de que su uniforme de combate estaba bastante roto a decir verdad, pero el alfa parecía contento de estar así, de estar compartiendo su vida con alguien de esa manera.

Estaban afuera de la casa del saiyajin, donde este estaba vestido con unos pantalones anaranjados que habían visto tiempo mejores y estaba sin ninguna camiseta en realidad.

— No lo sé, hace tiempo que no voy a ninguna de esas cosas Krillin — Le comentó mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello pensativo. Una boda en realidad sonaba bien, porque si había boda, habría fiesta y si había fiesta había comida, lo que significaba comer algo distinto a pescado a algún dinosaurio, aunque debía admitir que el dinosaurio le gustaba. — Debería hablarlo con Vegeta.

— ¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo, Kakarotto? — Los dos hombres se fijaron en ese momento en el omega, que iba caminando en dirección a la pequeña cabaña que esos dos habían transformado en su hogar, claro está, que el humano se sorprendió demasiado al ver a Vegeta, pues aunque aun vestía esos pantalones de su uniforme de pirata espacial y las botas, tenía puesta la camisa anaranjada que siempre había pertenecido al uniforme de pelea de Goku.

— Krillin nos invita a su boda, Vegeta — Le dijo con una sonrisa boba, mientras veía al omega pararse a su lado, casi como mirando la situación que sucedía, siendo que para Vegeta la cosa fue igual de clara que para el alfa, en la boda podrían comer distintas cosas a las que comían siempre y eso de verdad estaría bien.

— Sí hay buena comida no veo por qué no — Cortó simplemente como respuesta, para entrar a la casa, debería buscar que ropa ponerse, debido a que constantemente estaban luchando con Kakarotto, la mayoría de sus trajes de pelea habían terminado rotos o dañados, deberían ver cómo obtener más ropa, pensó.

— Oye Goku — El nombrado miró a su amigo, al cual le dio una sonrisa, siendo que pudo sentir como lo jalaba del brazo para ponerlo a su altura, bastante curioso por toda la situación que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. — ¿Qué hay entre tú y Vegeta?

Era una duda que había tenido siempre, que en realidad todos tenían. Nadie podía comprender del todo por qué Goku se había separado de Chi-Chi —bueno sí comprendían pero no querían sonar crueles— ni como había terminado viviendo junto con Vegeta en la montaña como si nada.

— Pues somos amigos — Dijo como si fuera obvio, con una sonrisa. El humano aún recordaba cómo había podido matar a Vegeta, pero Goku le había dicho que no, que no hiciera aquello, aunque todos sus instintos le decían realmente lo contrario a decir verdad. Dejar vivo a Vegeta, siempre lo había considerado como una amenaza latente, pero ahora veía que esos dos vivían en bastante armonía, entrenando y peleando a diario seguramente, pero en armonía después de todo.

— Cuando vivías con Chi-Chi siempre me comentaste que no te sentías cómodo, ¿eso ocurre ahora? — Goku nunca había sido un hombre para formar una familia, es decir, él le había tenido que explicar que era un matrimonio en realidad, porque el tonto de su amigo lo había prometido sin siquiera saberlo y únicamente había cumplido su promesa al casarse con Chi-Chi y ya.

— Pues con Vegeta me siento bastante a gusto en realidad, nos gustan las mismas cosas y aunque aun es gruñón, se vive bien — Le dijo con una sonrisa, siendo que Krillin sonrió al ver a su amigo así, más tranquilo en ese ambiente, por lo que únicamente siguieron hablando sobre la fecha de la boda, que sería dentro de dos meses, para luego despedirse el uno del otro.

—

Después de que se había marchado el humano habían comido algo para ir a entrenar, siendo que ambos luchaban con sus transformaciones de súper saiyajin. Entrenando de esa manera y meditando, ambos iban subiendo sus poderes bastante a la par en realidad, alcanzando nuevos niveles que sorprendían, pero únicamente lo hacían por diversión y Vegeta por su ego de príncipe.

Ese día no estaba marchando distinto, aunque claro, cuando le dio un puñetazo a Kakarotto, que parecía estar algo más cansado que de costumbre, pues estaba comenzando a jadear con fuerza, y lo tiro al suelo, fue cuando sintió que en realidad iba algo bastante mal.

— Oye idiota, ¿qué es lo que te ocu.... — Las palabras murieron en su boca al ver al alfa tendido en medio del cráter que había formado, con una mano en su pecho, apretando con fuerza ahí, mientras comenzaba a gritar, como si algo le estuviera dañando el pecho. — ¡Kakarotto! ¿Qué te pasa, maldición?

Gruñó con fuerza sin saber qué hacer en realidad, su alfa estaba sufriendo, algo lo estaba afectando gravemente a nivel de salud y él no tenía remotamente idea de que hacer.

—

Había sido un día bastante aburrido para ella, firmar uno que otro papel, investigar cosas nuevas para sus tecnologías, lo usual, por lo cual el hecho de que Vegeta, ese saiyajin que una vez le había pedido su ayuda y ella no había podido darle, entrara a su casa, rompiendo el techo, con Goku en su espalda quejándose de dolor, si fue algo que cambio completamente su día.

— Mujer, ayuda a este idiota — Le gruñó sin siquiera notar que gruñía, sintiendo como el alfa se quejaba en su pecho, como si algo no lo dejara respirar en realidad.

— Ponlo en esa camilla — Le dijo intentando mantener la calma, mientras el saiyajin hacía lo indicado, dejando el cuerpo de Goku sobre la camilla que tenía en su laboratorio, pudiendo escuchar los quejidos y gritos de dolor de su mejor amigo y como se llevaba una mano a su pecho. Definitivamente estaba ocurriendo algo bastante malo.

—

Sus malditos nervios estaban de punta, siendo que nadie le decía nada en realidad. La mujer había llamado a un médico, para que atendiera al alfa y a él lo habían mandado afuera, para que no estorbara a la hora del control de aquel humano.

Estaba nervioso sentado en el césped fuera del edificio, aunque bastante cerca para entrar por una ventana por si ocurría algo. No comprendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Ellos no se enfermaban con nada, los saiyajin eran una raza bastante resistente a decir verdad, incluso aunque el alfa fuera un soldado de tercera clase, no tendría por qué enfermarse, a menos de que hubieran estado a una temperatura demasiado extrema, lo cual no era para nada el caso.

Odiaba toda esa maldita situación, odiaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sobre todo odiaba su lado omega, que le gritaba que su alfa estaba en peligro, que perdería a su alfa aun incluso antes de haber podido formar algo con él, a lo cual nunca daba el paso.

 


	23. Pesadillas

Aún estaba sorprendida por lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unas horas atrás. Cuando había visto a Vegeta entrar por el techo del edificio de la corporación Capsula había esperado cualquier cosa, un ataque o algo así, después de todo no sabía de aquel hombre desde la fiesta que había dado, donde le había entregado la comida y la ropa para que utilizaran, si iban a vivir solos en la montaña necesitaban aquello. Pero no, se había equivocado, aquello no era un ataque.

El saiyajin había entrado cargando el cuerpo de Goku, quién, según le explicó finalmente el doctor, tenía una grave enfermedad en el corazón, cosa que la sorprendió demasiado, pues bueno, Goku nunca se había enfermado, según lo que ella tenía memoria en realidad.

— Deberá contactarse con mi colega, vive en una pequeña isla que está cerca de la capital del sur. — Le comentó el médico que había revisado al saiyajin, siendo que había sido bastante complicado en realidad, después de todo el hombre parecía tener pesadillas y siempre se llevaba la mano a su pecho, donde estaba su corazón, como intentado de esa manera que su dolor pasara, aunque claro estaba que eso no iba a ayudar, necesitaba una medicina.

— Yo me haré cargo de eso — Le dijo comenzando a mover sus contactos, debía salvar a su mejor amigo, aunque este fuera un idiota que sólo le gustara pelear, debía ayudarlo le decía su mente.

—

Estaba realmente frustrado, el tiempo pasaba y pasaba y él aún no tenía noticias sobre el idiota alfa. No comprendía que era lo que podría estar afectando al saiyajin, después de todo ellos nunca enfermaban, pensó.

Una idea en su mente le dijo que él lo había debilitado mucho la primera vez que se habían conocido, es decir, había roto la mayor parte de los huesos del hombre como si fueran ramas frágiles, quizás eso era lo que lo estaba afectando en realidad, pero no tenía como saberlo.

Su lado omega le gritaba que perdería a su alfa, que tenía que hacer algo, pero su lado racional le decía que él no podía hacer nada, porque para comenzar él no era médico y además no tenía idea de cómo tratar con un enfermo, siendo que eso hacía que bufara más enojado aún, mientras pasaba una mano por la camisa anaranjada de ese saiyajin que llevaba puesta.

—

Miró con confusión a su alrededor, no comprendía donde se encontraba. Recordaba haber estado entrenando con Vegeta, por lo cual el omega no debería estar lejos, le dijo su mente, mientras caminaba por el bosque. Sabía que ese era el bosque que rodeaba su casa en la montaña Paoz. Había vivido demasiado tiempo ahí, por lo cual para él era fácil ubicarse en ese territorio.

Camino en dirección a la casa que se había vuelto su hogar los últimos meses, entrando con una sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver la escena en el interior. Ahí dentro estaba el cuerpo inmóvil de Vegeta, tirado en el piso, siendo que al alzar su vista podía ver a Frezzer que reía como si nada, pisando el cuerpo de Vegeta, lo cual lo hizo enojar demasiado, al ver al omega en esa condición.

— Maldita sea, Kakarotto — Gruñó con fuerza mientras sujetaba el cuerpo del alfa contra la cama. Había entrado a la habitación después de que aquella mujer le había explicado toda la situación y que había ido a buscar ayuda de un médico humano —que de verdad esperaba que sirviera—, por lo que se había quedado cuidando al saiyajin, que había comenzado a gritar con fuerza de la nada y a removerse en la cama.

Lo intentaba sujetar con fuerza, pero era demasiado obvio que ese hombre estaba teniendo pesadillas en ese momento, haciendo que se preguntara que era lo que tanto soñaba para removerse de aquella manera tan desesperada.

Con un bufido hizo algo que nunca pensó hacer en su vida y sin más abrazó el cuerpo del alfa, haciendo que él enterrara la cara en su cuello, donde su olor de omega era mucho más fuerte y pudo ver como su plan había funcionado.

Al respirar su olor el alfa se fue calmando, volviendo a estar de una manera serena tendido en la cama, haciendo que suspirara demasiado preocupado, más le valía a esa mujer encontrar la solución a la enfermedad de Kakarotto.

—

Suspiró con cansancio en aquel laboratorio, mientras se quitaba las gafas y frotaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos. Nunca había esperado que en esa pequeña ciudad de verdad hubiera un gran doctor, pero se había sorprendido en los avances del hombre, que hacía todo de manera rápida con su ayuda.

Había identificado la enfermedad de Goku, que de verdad era demasiado extraña, pero había comenzado a hacer una cura para él. Le había dicho que quizás la cura se demoraría en hacer efecto, pero si el hombre era tan fuerte como decían, no habría mayor problema en realidad, podría aguantar los días con la medicina y más le valía a ese idiota que lo aguantara.

Todo sería más sencillo si las semillas del ermitaño funcionaran para gente enferma, pero no funcionaban así, lo que realmente le fastidiaba a decir verdad. Esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien, aunque según le había dicho su padre, cuando había llamado para avisar que en unas horas más volvería, era que Vegeta no se había separado del lado de Goku en todo ese periodo de tiempo.

No pudo evitar recordar cuando Vegeta había tenido el accidente con la cámara de gravedad. Goku no se había apartado de su lado, aunque ella se había ofrecido a cuidar al saiyajin, el pelinegro se había negado con esa sonrisa boba que poseía y le había dicho que él se iba a encargar y ahora la situación era al revés.

Realmente esperaba que esa medicina ayudara a Goku de la mejor manera posible. No quería volver a perder a su amigo, pues aunque siempre estuvieran separados, debido a que ese idiota no era demasiado afectivo en realidad, ese hombre siempre sería una de sus preocupaciones.

—

Dejar que el alfa olfateara su cuello para que se calmara se había vuelto algo normal en las últimas horas, pensó, suspirando mientras le tenía la mano tomada. Se decía que era para que él idiota no fuera a dañarse el pecho, por lo fuerte que agarraba su piel cada vez que un dolor atravesaba su pecho, pero la verdad era que necesitaba aquel contacto con la piel del hombre.

Necesitaba saber que estaba medianamente bien dentro de ese estado en que se encontraba, el alfa debía estar bien le decía su mente una y otra vez. No podía perderlo, sería realmente triste.

Su mente, su lado omega, siempre le decía lo mismo, que ese alfa era un ser bueno para procrear, para tener decencia, aunque fuera en ese planeta, al menos algo de su raza sobreviviría, se decía una y otra vez. Algo podría vivir y él ya no sería el único príncipe de los saiyajin.

Pero siempre estaba su ego de príncipe, que se negaba a ser dominado por el alfa, que se negaba a ser simplemente un omega y ya, pero su mente siempre le decía que no tenía razón de ser lo que pensaba. Kakarotto no era el típico alfa, de hecho estaba demasiado alejado de lo que había escuchado del comportamiento de los alfas, seguramente por el golpe que se había dado de niño en la cabeza.

Quizás finalmente debería resignarse y dejar que su lado omega ganara por una vez, cuando aquel idiota finalmente se recuperara de esa enfermedad, porque debía recuperarse, se decía una y otra vez. No podía dejarlo ahora que estaba aceptando finalmente ser un omega unido a un alfa de tercera clase como Kakarotto.

 


	24. Despertar

Cuando esa mujer había vuelto con la medicina para Kakarotto había estado demasiado preocupado. No le había comentado como había logrado que el alfa estuviera tranquilo, dentro de las pesadillas que tenía, era algo que no iba a admitir, siendo que con suerte le diría a aquel idiota en la cama que lo estaba preocupando demasiado realmente, pero únicamente suspiró sentado en la silla de aquella habitación donde estaba el otro saiyajin.

La mujer le había dado ropa para que se cambiara y a Kakarotto le habían puesto ropa que parecía ser de hospital o algo así, después de todo era completamente blanca, unos pantalones y una camiseta de la misma tonalidad.

Los días pasaron en la Corporación Capsula, donde esa mujer, Bulma, siempre le decía que no era necesario estar todo el día con el alfa, después de todo podría monitorear su situación, pero él no se iba. Sólo salía de aquella habitación para comer o para tomar un baño, pero no quería dejar a aquel alfa, su instinto no permitía que simplemente se marchara de ahí.

Maldita sea, aun ni siquiera estaba unido con ese idiota y tenía esa necesidad de cuidarlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Odiaba eso, pero no podía seguir luchando contra lo que sentía, después de todo vivir juntos como lo habían estado haciendo únicamente incrementaba aquella necesidad que sentía.

— Vegeta — La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos y únicamente alzó la mirada para observar como ella entraba con la medicina, después de todo era la hora en que el alfa debía tomarla, por lo que únicamente se levantó de la silla donde había estado sentado, la cual estaba al lado de la cama donde reposaba el cuerpo de Kakarotto, para dejarle el espacio a Bulma para que le diera la medicina.

— ¿De verdad aquella cosa lo está ayudando o no? — Le preguntó, porque sí, las pesadillas habían ido disminuyendo, lo sabía bien, pero el hombre aún no daba signo alguno de mejoría, pensó suspirando pesadamente, pasando una mano por su cuello, él cual hizo sonar como si nada. Había estado durmiendo fatal en aquella silla los últimos días, por lo cual todo su cuerpo dolía en realidad, pero no le daba importancia a eso, ya le cobraría a aquel idiota por preocuparlo tanto cuando este despertara, porque aquel idiota debía despertar sí o sí.

— Por lo que hemos visto, ha estado más tranquilo y con menos dolor, el médico dice que deben faltar pocos días para que finalmente despierte — Le comentó la mujer, mientras le daba la medicina en la boca a Goku, que respiraba tranquilamente ahora, no como la primera vez que se la habían intentado dar. Recordaba como él parecía haber estado teniendo pesadillas y había sido una verdadera odisea darle en la boca aquel medicamento.

— Bien — No dijo nada más mientras la observaba hacer.

Para cuando Bulma termino su deber, él volvió a sentarse como si nada en la silla mirando el cuerpo de Kakarotto recostado ahí. Ese idiota debía despertar luego, le decía su mente.

— Vegeta — El gruñido que recibió como respuesta le dijo que él la estaba escuchando después de todo, por lo que únicamente miró a hombre con atención. — ¿Por qué te interesa tanto Goku?, pensé que lo odiabas, al menos cuando llegaste a la Tierra lo querías matar.

— No es algo que te involucre, mujer — Le cortó como si nada, odiaba que se entrometieran en sus asuntos, pero únicamente la miró de reojo, observando como ella no aceptaría esa respuesta y se marcharía, sentía que se quedaría ahí y no quería que viera como Kakarotto olfateaba su cuello, si es que tenía una pesadilla o algo — Simplemente no quiero que un oponente como Kakarotto se muera de una forma estúpida, como algo de una enfermedad al corazón.

Bulma miró sorprendida al saiyajin que decía esas cosas, siendo que sin poder evitarlo se río un poco.

— Lo que tú digas, Vegeta, cualquier cosa me avisas — Le dijo como si nada, para salir de la habitación con una sonrisa.

—

Otra cosa que odiaba de toda aquella situación era que los amigos del alfa lo iban a ver. Cuando eso ocurría simplemente se ponía cerca de la ventana con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No le interesaba mucho lo que le hablaran a Kakarotto, por lo cual simplemente hacía oídos sordos.

Había ido a visitarlo el namekiano, el hijo de Kakarotto —aquel beta—, además del enano que había ido a invitarlos a aquella boda, que siempre solía decirle al alfa que tenía que recuperarse antes de su boda, que no podía faltar y cosas así.

La verdad él también esperaba que ese hombre se recuperase de una vez por todo, pensó gruñendo, una vez solo en la habitación. La última visita había sido aquel niño, por lo que ahora simplemente se sentó tranquilo a un lado de la cama, esperando que finalmente aquella medicina hiciera su maldito efecto.

—

Pesadamente abrió sus ojos, siendo que se encontró con la obscuridad a su alrededor. Cuando su vista se pudo enfocar finalmente pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación que no era su casa en la montaña Paoz.

Se incorporó de una manera pesada, mientras miraba a su alrededor, siendo que por las luces que entraban por la ventana pudo identificar que aquel cuarto era de la casa de Bulma, donde había estado cuidando de Vegeta cuando él había tenido aquel accidente con la cámara de entrenamiento.

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver al otro saiyajin sentado en una silla bastante incómoda, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, pareciendo que dormía profundamente a decir verdad.

— Vegeta — Le habló con suavidad, sabía cómo podía ser el omega cuando se despertaba de mal humor, por lo que simplemente estiró su mano para tocar el brazo del saiyajin, que al sentir su toque dio un brinco en la silla, mirando hacía todos lados primero, hasta que se dio cuenta que él estaba despierto. — ¿Qué paso Vegeta?

— Despertaste, idiota — Dio un largo suspiró al ver a aquel idiota despierto, siendo que sin pensarlo siquiera puso sus manos en las mejillas de él, para darle un beso. No fue un beso profundo ni nada de aquello, sólo fue un roce de sus labios, pero al separarse pudo ver el rostro confundido del alfa.

— ¿Por qué juntas tus labios con los míos, Vegeta? eso es raro — Le dijo como si nada mientras veía el gesto de enfado de Vegeta.

— Eres un completo idiota, Kakarotto — Bufó mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, no muy fuerte. Aquel alfa era verdaderamente un idiota, pensó.


	25. Conversaciones entre amigos

Ese alfa era un completo idiota, le decía su mente una y otra vez, haciendo que bufara. ¿Qué tan idiota se tenía que ser como para tener un maldito hijo, pero no saber que era un beso?, pensó mirando como el saiyajin aun parecía confundido por el beso que le había dado cuando había despertado, pero ahora estaba demasiado enojado a decir verdad, por lo que únicamente prendió la luz de la maldita habitación.

No importaba la hora que fuera, despertaría a la mujer y le diría que el idiota estaba despierto y parecía estar perfectamente bien, igual de idiota que siempre, le dijo su mente, bufando por lo que había ocurrido.

— ¿Por qué estas enojado ahora, Vegeta? — Le preguntó sin llegar a comprender del todo, aún estaba atontado por lo que había dormido, ni siquiera recordaba en realidad que había ocurrido. Recordaba estar luchando con Vegeta, su entrenamiento de siempre, pero luego simplemente nada, sólo el fuerte dolor en su pecho, que había hecho que cayera inconsciente en realidad. — ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

— Ocurrió que eres un idiota que se enferma. Tuviste una enfermedad en el corazón — Le comentó como si nada, siendo que iba a salir de la maldita habitación. — Iré a despertar a la mujer, para decirle que estar bien — Gruñó y sin más salió de aquella habitación dando un fuerte portazo, aquel idiota sólo empeoraba su humor, pensó.

—

— Pareces estar mucho mejor — Soltó un bostezo sin poder evitarlo, mientras frotaba uno de sus ojos, revisando los exámenes que le había hecho a Goku después de que Vegeta la despertara de aquella manera tan bruta. Es decir, el hombre había entrado como si nada a su cuarto, prendiendo la luz y gritando una orden de que Goku había despertado para luego simplemente marcharse, no comprendía que era lo que le ocurría a ese hombre tan grosero, pensó, mirando a Goku. — ¿Quieres comer algo?

— Claro que sí — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se terminaba de poner una camiseta que Bulma le había dado. No era su ropa usual en verdad, aunque la verdad era que de sus trajes normales quedaban pocos completos, debido a los entrenamientos con Vegeta mucha de su ropa estaba simplemente destrozada.

— Vamos — Bulma sólo sonrió al ver que su amigo había recuperado su humor para guiarlo a la cocina, comenzando a ver que podría darle de comer, después de todo suponía que Goku debía estar demasiado hambriento, había pasado más de dos semana sin comer algo normal, únicamente lo habían alimentado con suero, pero ahora se veía que el saiyajin se comería lo que le pusiera en frente.

Le dio lo que tenía de carne y acompañamientos, para sentarse a su lado, comenzando a ver como su amigo comenzaba a comer como desesperado, haciendo que riera con suavidad, observando al hombre con su cabeza apoyado en su mano.

Recordó cuando el hombre era apenas un niño, que no sabía ni siquiera qué edad tenía, después de todo le había dicho que tenía catorce, cuando apenas tenía doce, haciendo que siempre recordara aquello.

— Bulma — La voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos, siendo que únicamente lo miró, esperando saber que era lo que quería, si quería más comida tendría que ordenar algo, pensó.

— Dime Goku — Le preguntó, aun estaba sólo en pijama, cubierta por una bata, aunque con Goku nunca se había sentido incómoda en ese sentido, quizás cuando niños, cuando él se había ofrecido a bañarla, pero sabía que él era demasiado inocente en realidad.

— ¿Qué significan cuando dos personas juntan sus labios? — Había pensado demasiado en si preguntarle aquello o no a Bulma en realidad, por un lado sabía que le preguntaría la razón de su pregunta, pero por otra no se podía quedar con la duda, es decir, aún no sabía que era procrear, como para quedarse con otra duda como aquellas.

— ¿Quieres decir cuando se besan? — Decir que estaba sorprendida era demasiado poco, es decir, Goku se había casado con Chi-Chi, tenían un niño, ¡por Dios! ¿Cómo no sabía que era un beso?

— Sí, eso, ¿así se llama? — Le preguntó curioso mientras seguía comiendo, aunque ahora buscaba ocultar su rostro se alguna manera, para que la mujer no fuera a cuestionarle demasiadas cosas.

— Pues cuando dos personas están en una relación, ya sea como novios o casados, los besos son una muestra de afecto, Goku — Comenzó a explicarle realmente sorprendida mientras lo observaba con demasiada atención, no era posible que él no supiera, ¿verdad? — Quiero decir, tú deberías saber, Goku, estuviste casado con Chi-Chi varios años.

— Sí, pero nunca hacíamos eso — Le dijo como si fuera demasiado obvio, porque para él lo era. Las cosas que hacían con Chi-Chi no habían implicado besos, no al menos que él recordase. Dormían juntos, sí, estaban en la casa juntos, además de que alguna que otra vez hacían lo que la mujer quería, pero nunca le dio un nombre aquello, por lo que realmente no sabía muy bien que nombre ponerle.

— ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? — Si nunca había besado a nadie no comprendía por qué comenzaba a preguntarle aquellas cosas en ese momento, no era usual en Goku preguntar lo que no había visto, sino que preguntaba sobre las cosas que veía, que no comprendía en su mente.

Pudo ver como dejaba el plato en la mesa y comenzaba a reír de una manera bastante torpe, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello, ¿cómo decirle aquello a Bulma?

— Veras... es que cuando desperté, Vegeta estaba ahí conmigo y pues simplemente me tomo de las mejillas y pegó sus labios a los míos, no sabía que aquello era una muestra de afecto — Le dijo riendo nervioso, pero el rostro de sorpresa que puso Bulma fue lo que necesito para saber que esa noticia era algo que en verdad impactaría a cualquiera y que él al parecer no había actuado de la mejor manera — Yo simplemente le pregunté que por qué hacía eso, es bastante raro para mí, pero sólo se enojó y fue a despertarte...

— Cielos, Goku, ¡eso explica el por qué Vegeta estaba tan enfadado! — No pudo evitar comenzar a reír, toda aquella situación era bastante curiosa de por sí, pero que Vegeta hubiera besado al saiyajin y este no supiera que significaba... cielos, realmente el orgullo del príncipe debía estar bastante herido en aquel momento y ella realmente lo comprendía.


	26. ¿Serías mi omega?

Después de comer con Bulma, teniendo que escuchar su risa por lo que había hecho y por lo que consideraba ella era tan normal el enojo del príncipe de los saiyajin, simplemente suspiró de una forma pesada mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello. Bulma nuevamente volvió a ayudarlo, le dijo que se llevara ropa, que raramente era de su tamaño y del tamaño de Vegeta —era como si la mujer de verdad supusiera que la ropa les hacía falta, aunque después de haber visto a Vegeta con la camisa de Goku era bastante obvio aquello—, también le había dado comida y todo en aquellas capsulas que guardo en su bolsillo.

— Espero verte en la boda de Krillin, les diré a los demás que estas mejor — Le comentó la mujer, aún envuelta en su bata. Ambos estaban en el jardín de la corporación, siendo que Goku estaba listo para volver a la montaña Paoz, después de todo Vegeta había vuelto para allá después de que él despertara. — Guarde un traje para ti y para Vegeta, para que fueran bien vestidos a la boda.

— Claro que sí, gracias Bulma, nos vemos ahí — Le dijo con una sonrisa boba, esas que normalmente tenía. Llevaba puesta una camiseta obscura y unos pantalones negros, debido a que había tomado una ducha y simplemente Bulma le había entregado esa ropa.

Llamó a su nube voladora, debido a que la mujer le había pedido que no se esforzara demasiado y lo mejor era ir en Kinton.

Cuando la pequeña nube dorada llegó a su lado simplemente se subió, dando una última despedida a la mujer, para comenzar a volar hacía su hogar. Necesitaba pensar, por esa razón también prefería ir en Kinton, que era más lenta que él al volar, pero que cuando la había necesitado siempre había estado a su lado.

Vegeta seguramente debía estar enfadado con él, pues según lo que le había entendido a Bulma en realidad, besar a alguien era algo realmente importante, más para el omega, que seguramente había dejado su orgullo de lado para hacer aquello.

Pero también de cierta forma estaba confundido, pensó. A él le gustaba estar con el otro saiyajin, compartir sus días con él, entrenar, comer juntos. Incluso cuando dormían juntos se sentían bien —después de todo habían tenido que dormir juntos una vez que había llovido demasiado en las montañas y que él durmiera en el suelo había sido algo prácticamente imposible en realidad—.

Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera junto con Chi-Chi, esa era la verdad. Que ella se metiera en su espacio personal al dormir era algo incómodo, razón por la cual tenían futones separados, pero con Vegeta le agradaba —aunque el omega siempre lo amenazaba que no volviera a usar su entrepierna como almohada—.

Además, según la descripción que le había dado Bulma, ellos serían considerados una pareja en realidad. Hacían todo lo que una pareja hacía, según le explicó la que había sido la primera amiga que había tenido en su vida. Vivían juntos, cosa que le agradaba, algunas veces dormían juntos, comían juntos, es decir la mayor parte del tiempo estaban juntos en realidad.

Pensó también en cómo se sentiría si Vegeta moría, si ya no estaba más a su lado y la sola idea era algo que no le agradaba para nada. Cuando Freezer lo había asesinado en Namek se había sentido realmente furioso, esa había sido una "ayuda" a la hora de convertirse en súper saiyajin.

La verdad es que se podría considerar que tenía el deseo de cuidar de Vegeta, sin importar la circunstancia, no quería verse separado del omega, teniendo una necesidad de él que no terminaba de comprender por completo, pero no importaba, la verdad era que quería estar junto con el omega, aunque no supiera bien como llevar una relación —había que tener en cuenta que su matrimonio había sido un completo fracaso—.

—

El hecho de poder recostarse en su cama era algo que calmo un poco su enfado. Después de que ese idiota le hiciera esa pregunta simplemente se había marchado de la casa de aquella mujer a su hogar, para dormir en una maldita cama decente. Hace semanas que no lo había hecho, todo por culpa de ese alfa idiota en realidad, que lo tenía demasiado molesto a decir verdad.

Se había cambiado la ropa a unos simples pantaloncillos y una camiseta, demasiado cansado en realidad. Su cuello le dolía horrores, aunque claro, lo que más le dolía era su orgullo.

Había observado a los terrícolas, había visto que expresaban afecto de una manera similar a los saiyajin, con besos, por eso había pensado que la mejor manera de "demostrar" lo que sentía, de dejar ceder a su orgullo de príncipe era con aquello, con un beso, pero Kakarotto no había comprendido.

Cerró los ojos buscando dormir un poco, pero claro, ese idiota nunca lo iba a dejar en paz, debió comprender aquello desde que había llegado a la Tierra en realidad, que Kakarotto, el último alfa de los saiyajins, en realidad sería su perdición.

— Vegeta — Le habló con suavidad, incluso con la obscuridad de la casa podía decir que el hombre estaba realmente enfadado. Aún faltaban varios minutos para que el sol saliera, pero únicamente se arrodillo al lado de la cama, comenzando a picarle la espalda al hombre, pues le estaba dando la espalda ahí recostado. — Vegeta...

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Kakarotto? — Gruñó mientras se terminaba por girar y levantarse de la cama, mirando enfadado a ese hombre, bastante molesto en verdad por toda aquella maldita situación. No necesitaba que ese imbécil intentara arreglar algo ahora.

— Perdón, la verdad yo no sabía que era un beso, nunca había dado un beso antes — Le dijo riendo con suavidad, pasando una mano por su cabello, estaba nervioso de que Vegeta se enfadara con él en realidad, pero únicamente miró a aquel omega, que tenía un gesto confundido.

— ¿Qué tan idiota tienes que ser para haber estado casado y no saber que es un beso, Kakarotto? — Le gruñó mirando al hombre que parecía estar nervioso, pero ponía ese gesto idiota que lo hacía bufar con fuerza, aunque se dijo que podría escucharlo, escuchar que era lo que tenía que decirle después de todo.

— Sólo no lo sabía, ¿bueno? — Le dijo con un pequeño puchero que ni siquiera notó que ponía, siempre solía hacer ese puchero cuando Vegeta solía regañarlo por alguna cosa que el omega consideraba obvio, pero él no — Eso no importa, sólo quiero decirte que la verdad quiero estar contigo Vegeta, los dos juntos, quiero que seas mi omega.

Lo último que dijo la verdad es que lo dijo sin siquiera pensar, pero pudo ver como el rostro de Vegeta enrojecía por completo.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — Gruñó demasiado rojo, aunque su lado omega prácticamente le estaba gritando que aceptara aquello, que aceptara que ese idiota se volviera su alfa y estar unido a él por el resto de sus vidas.

— Que quiero que seas mi omega, Vegeta, quiero estar contigo — Le murmuró mientras le tomaba la mano con suavidad, mirando el rostro enrojecido de Vegeta, aunque claro, fue una buena señal que él no apartara su mano, por lo que únicamente le estrechó con un poco más de fuerza la mano.

Decir que en la cabeza del príncipe había una gran discusión era poco, es decir, por un lado su instinto omega, que le decía que aceptara, por otro lado su orgullo de príncipe, que le decía que no debía someterse ante nada ni ante nadie, y finalmente estaba lo que sentía.

Durante muchos años se había obligado a no sentir nada, a ser únicamente un soldado, un pirata espacial despiadado, que no le importaba atacar y destruir planetas, lo hacía con gozo, pero todo había cambiado desde que había conocido a ese alfa.

Las emociones habían comenzado a salir, a aflorar. Las risas que suprimía al ver al alfa hacer alguna tontería, lo confortable que se sentía, lo animado en cada lucha que tenían, ese sentimiento de al fin pertenecer a algo, después de tantos años de simplemente vaga, buscando una venganza que él no pudo cobrarse, odiando su condición.

¿Era finalmente el momento de aceptarse como era en realidad? ¿Aceptarse como un omega?

— Nunca seré el omega de nadie, idiota — Gruñó, aunque pudo ver la expresión triste que ese idiota ponía, haciendo que bufara más fuerte — Tú serás mi alfa, tú serás quién pertenezca a mí y no al revés, ¿entendido?

Podía sentir sus mejillas rojas por lo que había dicho, prácticamente era lo mismo si lo pensaba detenidamente, pero prefería decir que Kakarotto era su alfa a que él era el omega de ese idiota, era simplemente un juego de palabras, pero que dejaba conforme a su orgullo de príncipe de los saiyajins.

El alfa lo miró confundido, después de todo era lo mismo, ¿no?, pero únicamente le dio una sonrisa boba, mirando al omega que tenía sus mejillas demasiado sonrojadas.

— Sí, seré tu alfa — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba, escuchando como Vegeta protestaba por aquello, pero únicamente le sonrió mientras lo miraba, con sus brazos rodeando la cintura del omega, apoyando su mentón en el vientre de él, después de todo seguía arrodillado en el piso, ahora entre las piernas del príncipe, que gruñía.

— Suéltame, quiero dormir — Le espetó simplemente siendo que Goku riendo lo soltó, pudiendo ver como el omega se acostaba en la cama, pero se acostó sobre su costado, mirando hacía la pared, dejando de esa manera el espacio para que el alfa se acostara, cosa que hizo, aunque lo hizo brincar un poco cuando lo abrazo por detrás.

Al no sentir ningún movimiento más por parte de Kakarotto, lentamente se fue adormilando, sintiendo el cuerpo del alfa pegado a su espalda, siendo que lentamente se iba durmiendo, cuando la voz del hombre lo hizo gruñir nuevamente.

— Vegeta

— ¿Qué pasa ahora? — Soltó un suspiró bastante pesado, sólo quería dormir ya.

— ¿Qué es procrear? — Por fin después de tantos meses se atrevió a preguntar eso, esperando que Vegeta no se enfadara con él. Aunque lo que sintió fue una pequeña risa del príncipe, una que no pudo suprimir.

— Eres un idiota Kakarotto, duérmete — Le murmuró, ya le explicaría luego.


	27. Regalo

Faltaba menos de un mes para la boda de Krillin y aquello lo hacía sonreír. No sólo por el hecho de que habría comida —aunque debía admitir que era un gran factor de felicidad en su vida—, sino porque también veía y sentía que su amigo sería realmente feliz con aquella chica que había conocido. Recordaba que Krillin siempre le había dicho que tenía celos, de cierta forma, de la vida que tenía él, una esposa, un hijo, una casa, aunque él nunca había considerado realmente que su mejor amigo debía estar celoso de su vida, después de todo no había podido entrenar como le gustaba y había tenido que soportar los gritos de Chi-Chi.

Quizás el matrimonio que envidiaba su amigo era más parecido a la relación que tenía con Vegeta en aquel instante. La verdad era que eso le gustaba, desde que Vegeta le había dicho que él sería el alfa del príncipe y no viceversa, se había instalado en él un sentimiento de plenitud contando con algunos beneficios, como dormir en una cómoda cama y poder sentir el olor de Vegeta siempre, cosa que lo hacía dormir realmente profundo.

— Kakarotto, ¿no deberías llevarle un regalo a la sabandija de tu amigo? — Le preguntó como si nada mientras miraba al alfa, aunque él únicamente masticaba la comida que tenía en la boca.

Se había visto obligado a aprender a cocinar —porque había visto que ese idiota alfa podría comer pescado cocinado de una misma manera hasta morir, pero él no—, siendo que la madre de aquella mujer vulgar, una mujer mucho más descarada que su hija realmente, le había dado un libro de cocina, diciendo que no diría a nadie que se lo había dado y realmente esperaba eso o sino terminaría por matar a esa mujer sin miramientos, después de todo su orgullo ya estaba siendo bastante pisoteado con la idea de que él tenía que cocinar la comida, aunque su lado racional le decía que era porque él quería comer otras malditas cosas.

Por lo que ahora habían terminado comiendo una sopa de pescado, con algunos ingredientes que esa mujer rubia le había dado en una de aquellas extrañas capsulas, que realmente le parecían algo fascinante, aunque sentía que si lo decía en voz alta aquella mujer vulgar se llevaría todo el crédito, porque seguramente ella o su padre las habían inventado. Además de un plato de arroz y otras cosas, que aquel alfa tragaba realmente feliz.

— ¿Por qué debería llevarle un regalo a Krillin? — Le preguntó curioso con los palillos en su boca, mirando al omega, que comía de su arroz ahora. Se había sorprendido cuando había visto que Vegeta comenzaba a cocinar, pero no había podido evitar sonreír bobo por aquello. La verdad es que la comida que hacía Vegeta estaba bastante sabrosa y podría acostumbrarse a estar así, en esa rutina con el hombre.

— En muchos planetas que he conocido he visto que es normal que para las bodas las personas lleven regalos, ¿no conoces las costumbres del planeta donde te enviaron, Kakarotto? — Alzó una ceja algo sorprendido, ¿qué tan bobo podría ser realmente ese hombre?, es decir, no sabía que era un beso, aunque tenía un hijo, no sabía cosas sencillas, reglas de convivencias básicas en realidad —como que los testículos no eran unas malditas almohadas— y en realidad era bastante descuidado con sus lazos.

— Ahora que lo mencionas cuando me case con Chi-Chi muchas personas dieron regalos, pero la verdad no me intereso ninguno, eran cosas sin importancia para mí, no había nada útil para entrenar — Le comentó como si fuera demasiado obvio mientras terminaba de comer su plato de arroz, para comenzar a comer su sopa de pescado, mirando al omega que parecía bastante extrañado por su actitud.

— Mencionaste que te golpeaste la cabeza cuando bebé, ¿no? — Le preguntó alzando una ceja como si nada.

— Sí, me caí por un precipicio y golpeé mi cabeza aquí — Le comentó con una sonrisa señalando la parte de su nuca.

— Oh, eso explica todo — Sin más siguió comiendo, ante la mirada confundida de Goku.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Vegeta? ¡Oye! ¿Me estás molestando, no? — Le cuestionó, aunque la pequeña risa que Vegeta dejó salir le dejo en claro que sí, por lo que no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño puchero, aunque la verdad era que no estaba molesto.

—

Se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Vegeta en la cena, sobre darle un regalo a su amigo por su matrimonio, aunque la verdad no sabía que darle al hombre que era su mejor amigo en realidad.

Suspiró con suavidad recostado en la cama al lado de Vegeta, viendo como el hombre tenía una camiseta larga puesta para dormir, además de los pantaloncillos que usaba. Por su parte él únicamente llevaba puestos unos pantaloncillos, pues las últimas noches había comenzado a tener calor en realidad con el cuerpo de Vegeta a su lado.

Suponía que el omega ya estaba durmiendo, por lo que despertarlo para preguntarle que podrían darle a Krillin únicamente lo haría enojar, pues Vegeta era un gruñón de primera pensó, cerrando los ojos, sin notar como terminaba por quedarse dormido, aunque realmente aún no sabía que regalo hacer.

—

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, viendo como el alfa dormía a su lado y simplemente bostezó pesadamente, para levantarse al baño y luego de aquello tomó un vaso de agua, pensando demasiado perezoso.

En los últimos días, desde que ambos habían vuelto a vivir a la montaña y que habían hecho aquel extraño pacto de que Kakarotto sería su alfa —porque él no sería el omega de nadie— habían compartido uno que otro beso. Más que nada era porque el alfa era curioso al hacer aquello, en dar suaves roces con sus labios en los propios, como determinando que era lo que sentiría con aquello, que suponía que sentía bien, pues las sonrisas idiotas que ponía lo hacían avergonzarse y gritarle que fuera a hacer alguna cosa o que se concentrara para entrenar.

Sabía que tenía que explicarle como sería una unión de un alfa y un omega, además de la palabra procrear, ¡cielos! ¿qué tan bobo tenía que ser para no comprender esas palabras?, pensó mientras estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba hacía afuera, hacía la montaña, pudiendo sentir el césped contra sus pies, además de los ruidos de los animales en la noche.

Nunca se había molestado en disfrutar de aquellas pequeñas cosas, siempre que iba a un planeta era para eliminar a sus habitantes o someterlos, para vender el planeta y ya, nada demasiado difícil en realidad, pero ahora era distinto de cierta forma, ahora era libre para hacer lo que se le diera en gana, no tenía que seguir ordenes de nadie y él había decidido quedarse a vivir ahí, con aquel alfa idiota.

Soltó un suspiró para volver a recostarse en la cama, donde ese alfa tenía parte ocupada, pero únicamente se recostó, aunque vio de reojo como Kakarotto así dormido como estaba se empezaba a mover. Por un momento pensó que sería una pesadilla y estaba listo para consolarlo, pero se sorprendió demasiado cuando termino recostado sobre su costado, dando la espalda a Kakarotto que estaba también sobre su costado, abrazando su cuerpo haciendo que enrojeciera por completo.

— H-Hey, Kakarotto — Murmuró, pero únicamente sintió, con sus mejillas demasiado calientes, como ese idiota dormido como estaba comenzaba a olfatear su cuello, olfateando su olor, cosa que hizo que chasqueara la lengua, pero el alfa estaba dormido profundamente y frunció su ceño, con un gesto molesto.

La verdad no podría nunca entender a aquel tonto alfa, pero ahí se encontraba, en la misma cama que él, comenzando a dormir lentamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La imagen que puse al final fue una pequeña inspiración para el capitulo ;D desconozco al autor en realidad, pero me parece que era de un doujinshi ~


	28. Aceptación

Aquellas pocas semanas terminaron por pasar finalmente, siendo que en realidad él no había sabido que regalarle a su amigo para ser sincero —en realidad ni siquiera tenían dinero con Vegeta ahora que lo pensaba bien—, pero de igual manera ambos se vistieron con el traje que les dio Bulma para cada uno de ellos, pudiendo ve como Vegeta se arreglaba bien el traje que llevaba puesto.

Desde que había conocido a Vegeta, la primera vez que lo había visto cuando el omega había llegado a la Tierra buscando las esferas del dragón, que había comenzado a pensar constantemente en él a decir verdad. Primero lo había atribuido a que Vegeta era un guerrero formidable y un contrincante de lucha que hacía que su corazón latiera ansioso por tener un duelo con él. Después para ser sincero no sabía realmente que lo había atado tanto a él, su olor era algo que le gustaba, lo había sentido perfectamente en Namek donde el saiyajin lo había cargado para llevarlo a curar, además de esa ira que había sentido cuando Frezzer lo había asesinado.

— Vegeta — Le comentó viendo como el hombre se ponía la chaqueta del traje simplemente, no era como si tuvieran que ir a aquello en realidad, sino que Vegeta había terminado aceptando por las buenas realmente.

— ¿Qué pasa? Sí te molesta el traje no es mi problema, Kakarotto — Le comentó como si nada para fijar su vista en el alfa que terminaba de atar los cordones de sus zapatos.

— ¿Qué era lo que querías pedir con las esferas del dragón? — Le preguntó demasiado curioso sin poder evitarlo y pudo ver como Vegeta se quedaba contemplándolo con una expresión de cierta sorpresa en su rostro.

Era verdad, él había ido a la Tierra porque quería las esferas del dragón, quería desear nunca más se un omega, para que eso no interfiriera con su poder de pelea, para poder ser de verdad fuerte y derrotar a Frezzer, pero ese deseo había perdido importancia cuando conoció a Kakarotto, cuando se había quedado en aquel lugar y había comenzado a entrenar.

Si bien era cierto que tenía que soportar su celo, había logrado lo que había deseado siempre, se había transformado en el guerrero legendario, en un súper saiyajin ni más ni menos, siendo que en realidad cada día se volvía más y más fuerte.

— Porque quería dejar de un maldito omega, por eso — Le contestó con simpleza, ya no veía por qué mentir en realidad, si bien era posible que con anterioridad había dicho que era para ser inmortal o para gobernar el universo, lo cierto era que no le importaba demasiado aquello.

Quería ser fuerte para terminar con el pirata espacial que había destruido su planeta y ya, simplemente eso, pero ahora no era necesario en realidad.

— Por ser un omega siempre creí que sería más débil que los demás, incluso Nappa y Raditz que eran unos simples betas pensaban aquello, pero no fue así, soy más fuertes que ellos, además que soy un súper saiyajin — Comentó como si nada mientras terminaba de arreglar su saco, mirando al alfa. — Vamos de una vez donde el insecto de tu amigo.

—

La ceremonia había sido bastante aburrida en realidad, siendo que no había bostezado únicamente porque no había deseado lucir mal ahí, aunque el alfa idiota a su lado se había quedado dormido la mayor parte de la boda.

La fiesta no había mejorado tampoco, estaban los amigos del alfa, su hijo —ese beta que cada vez iba menos a entrenar y se ocupaba más que nada de ir a conversar con el hombre—, la ex esposa del alfa y el hermano de la novia. La mujer era una chica más alta que aquel insecto que lo había intentado matar con la espada, de cabello rubio y unos ojos azulados, le sorprendía a decir verdad que un enano como él hubiera terminado casado con esa mujer, pero no era un tema de su interés ni de su incumbencia en realidad.

Al menos tenía comida y eso era lo realmente importante para él, siendo que ni siquiera le importó cuando se hizo un brindes por honor a los novios ni nada de aquello, simplemente comenzó a comer y ya, mirando a su alrededor, siendo que luego podía escuchar el ruido de la fiesta.

Las bodas humanas y la de los saiyajin no eran tan distintas en realidad, sólo que no se hacía para celebrar el amor o cursilerías así, sino que se celebraba cuando un alfa y una omega estaban juntos, aunque muchas veces era en contra de la voluntad del omega que únicamente había sido sometido por ser más débil en realidad.

Simplemente bebió de su bebida, mientras miraba aquellos humanos reír y bailar, como si nada. Él tenía apoyada la cabeza en su mano, mirando aquello, siendo que en realidad estaba esperando que Kakarotto llevara la comida para comer un poco más cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿No te diviertes, Vegeta? — Miró de reojo y pudo ver a su lado a aquella mujer, que había cambiado su cabello nuevamente, llevándolo liso hasta sus hombros, siendo que únicamente chasqueó la lengua.

— Es algo sin importancia para mí — Le comentó como si nada sintiendo como ella se reía. De cierta forma aún estaba enfadado con ella, porque había arruinado sus pastillas, pero había salvado al idiota del alfa de su enfermedad, por lo cual su enfado podía disminuir un poco en realidad.

— ¿Quieres bailar o esperas a Goku para hacerlo? — No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Vegeta se le sonrojaban las orejas y comenzaba a negar, diciendo que aquello era algo estúpido, aquellos dos de verdad la hacían reír pensó, riendo quedo, viendo como su amigo llegaba con una bandeja con comida y les sonreía.

— Hola Bulma — Con una sonrisa dejo la comida en la mesa donde estaban, pero la mujer simplemente se levantó con una sonrisa.

— Vamos a bailar, Goku — Sin más tomó a su amigo de la mano para jalarlo a la pista de baile donde lo hizo bailar riendo, siendo que Vegeta podía verlos de reojo, bufando simplemente quedo, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver lo horrible que el hombre era en aquello.

Realmente su vida iba bien, pensó, suspirando con suavidad, mientras veía de reojo al alfa bailar con la mujer, cuando lo sintió. Sintió como su estómago comenzaba a doler y bufó sin poder evitarlo, mientras se levantaba, soltando la corbata que llevaba en aquel momento.

Que su vida iba bien una mierda, ahora tenía que vivir cada cuatro meses con su celo, que había optado por aparecer justamente en la fiesta de aquel enano, pensó, saliendo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su condición, era lo último que necesitaba, pensó, comenzando a volar en dirección a la casa en la montaña, necesitaba que nadie lo viera en realidad y sabía que no podría llegar solo a aquel maldito templo.

—

Cuando la canción termino giró su mirada para encontrar con Vegeta y mirarlo con una sonrisa, aunque se sorprendió al no encontrarlo ahí, haciendo que ladeara la cabeza con suavidad, pero se concentró y pudo sentir como el hombre iba en dirección a la montaña Paoz, lo que hizo que se extrañara después de todo.

— Krillin — Se dirigió a su amigo que sonreía bobo con su nueva esposa que lo miró curioso — Debo irme, gracias por la comida, estaba deliciosa, espero que sean felices — Le comentó para despedirse y salir de aquel lugar donde era la fiesta, para llamar a su nube voladora, algo le dijo que si Vegeta sabía que iba tras de él lo regañaría, pero quería saber que era lo que le había sucedido al hombre.

Cuando su nube dorada llegó ahí sonrió para montarse en ella, diciendo a donde fueran, sintiendo el aire contra su rostro, haciendo que suspirase cual niño en realidad, la fiesta y la comida habían estado bien, pensó aunque no entendía que era lo que le había pasado a Vegeta.

Había volado varios kilómetros cuando sintió que el ki de Vegeta se había detenido en realidad, por lo cual simplemente miraba a su alrededor viendo donde podía estar el omega, guiando a la nube hacía ahí, aunque lo que lo recibió al ir acercándose más fue ese olor dulzón que desprendía el hombre cada vez que estaba cerca de eso que el omega llamaba "celo".

Fue hasta donde se encontraba el hombre, en una pequeña llanura, que tenía pocos árboles, pero Vegeta estaba apoyado en uno jadeando con fuerza, demasiado rojo en realidad, por lo que se acercó a él, con cierta preocupación bajando de su nube.

— Vegeta, ¿te llevó al templo? — Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a él, poniendo una mano en el hombro del hombre, que dio un pequeño brinco y lo observó con sus ojos nublados.

El hecho de haber estado compartiendo besos con ese idiota y durmiendo juntos, su cuerpo lo había tomado como que tenía a la posible pareja estable que tendría para toda su vida en realidad, por lo que su celo estaba siendo más fuerte cada vez, casi ni siquiera tenía demasiada consciencia de lo que estaba diciendo en realidad, era un deseo que tenía, que quería tener y su orgullo en aquel momento estaba callado al fin.

— V-Vamos a la maldita casa — Le gruñó mientras se levantaba de donde había estado sentado en el suelo, pudiendo sentir como su ropa interior estaba comenzando a mojarse y fue aquello lo que lo hizo gruñir, mientras se apoyaba un poco en aquel idiota.

— Claro Vegeta — Pensó en aparecerse simplemente en su casa, pero únicamente se subió en su nube, sentado con las piernas cruzadas donde al medio de ellas sentó a Vegeta, quien miraba curioso la nube, sintiendo como sus piernas la traspasaban, pero las de Kakarotto no, después le preguntaría eso, cuando no tuviera su mente tan nublada por el deseo.

— Vamos a casa — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo el cuerpo del príncipe que se apoyaba en contra de él de él, pudiendo sentir ese aroma que lo embriago por completo, haciendo que sus sentidos se nublaran un poco y comenzara a sentir su pantalón incómodamente apretado. Ya llegarían a su casa, se dijo apoyando su nariz en el cuello de Vegeta, sintiendo ese embriagador olor.


	29. Unión

Cuando llegaron afuera de la pequeña casa, que tenían en la montaña Paoz, ayudo a Vegeta a bajar con cuidado de la nube, después de todo el omega atravesaba la nube, cosa que en verdad no le sorprendía demasiado, después de todo eran demasiado pocas las personas que podían subirse bien en su amiga.

Caminaron juntos al interior de la casa, siendo que ahí el aroma de Vegeta se hizo cada vez más embriagador y no pudo evitar pegar su nariz al cuello del saiyajin, suspirando al sentirlo, poniendo sus manos en las caderas del otro sin ser demasiado consciente de lo que hacía su cuerpo en aquel momento.

Gruñó sin poder evitarlo al sentir al alfa tomarlo de esa forma, siendo que en otra ocasión simplemente lo hubiera apartado, le hubiera gritado y golpeado seguramente, pero ahora no en realidad, siendo que únicamente suspiró al sentir como el otro lo pegaba más a su cuerpo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado le tomó las mejillas a ese idiota alfa y lo besó, sintiendo sus labios contra los de él otro. Estaba demasiado ansioso, tenía calor en todo su cuerpo y tenía la necesidad de ser llenado, de ser tomado y llenado en realidad, lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser y cada vez era más fuerte. Esas olas de calor que recorrían su cuerpo estaban nublando por completo su mente en realidad, ningún pensamiento era lógico, pero una cosa era clara en realidad, quería a ese idiota, quería a su alfa, quería que lo embistiera, pensó gruñendo sobre los labios del otro.

El alfa correspondía a sus bruscos besos con torpeza, pero lo hacía. Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo en realidad estuvieron ahí besándose, sintiendo el cuerpo del otro, siendo que Goku podía sentir el cuerpo de Vegeta, que se sentía demasiado caliente, aun por sobre su ropa podía sentirlo de aquella manera que lo hacía temblar realmente.

Se separaron a penas para respirar, los dos estaban jadeando, sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre sí, además ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios levente hinchados debido a la fricción de aquellos besos que cada vez eran más ansiosos por parte de cada uno.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se quitó aquel maldito saco y la camisa que llevaba puesta, dejando ver una camiseta de tirantes, para comenzar a hacer lo mismo con el alfa, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la del otro saiyajin, era demasiado lo que necesitaba en realidad, siendo que no dejaría que el otro llevara todo el control de la situación.

 Goku se sorprendió al sentir como Vegeta comenzaba a desvestirlo, pero su mente le dijo que tenía que ayudarlo a hacer aquello, siendo que con el trabajo de ambos la ropa de los dos quedo rápidamente olvidada en el suelo y ellos terminaron sobre la cama que compartían de hace unas cuantas semanas mientras se seguían besando de aquella manera ansiosa.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que besar a otra persona se pudiera sentir de aquella manera, donde hacía que su corazón latiera cada vez con más fuerza, además del hecho de que estaba deseoso de aquello. Tenía ansias de probar así los labios de Vegeta, un deseo que nadie más había despertado en él en realidad.

Sus manos comenzaron a pasearse por el cuerpo del omega que estaba sobre él, dejando de esta manera que sintiera su piel, aquella que tenía cicatrices decorando aquella tez que estaba morena debido a los entrenamientos bajo el sol.

La verdad era que eso le gusto, sentir las marcas de las batallas que Vegeta había librado le gustaba, por lo que sin pensarlo dejó de besar aquellos labios que estaban hinchados, para comenzar a besar su cuello, aspirando un poco de su aroma, pero siguió besando la piel que iba quedando a su alcance, la de sus hombros y su torso, haciendo que el omega gruñera de placer.

Las manos de Vegeta tampoco estaban quietas, recorría el cuerpo del otro, arañaba dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas, que por los ruidos que hacía aquel alfa le gustaba aquello, por lo que seguía haciendo con sus uñas.

Sentía demasiado calor, se sentía demasiado ansioso, además de poder sentir como estaba empapado. Aquel lubricante natural que hacía su cuerpo escurría entre sus piernas, manchando sus muslos. En otra circunstancia realmente estaría avergonzado y enojado con su cuerpo por aquello, pero en aquel momento nada existía, nada más allá que sentir el cuerpo del otro saiyajin.

Sin pensarlo demasiado llevó su mano hacía el miembro del alfa, sintiendo como se estaba endureciendo, gruñendo por eso, simplemente lo beso profundamente, temblando al sentir como Kakarotto hacía lo mismo que él, había comenzado a arañar su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera por completo.

Necesitaba sentirlo, pensó, necesitaba sentir aquel miembro en su interior, por lo cual guió el miembro del alfa a su interior, estando sobre él lentamente bajo sus caderas, empalándose en aquel miembro, soltando un fuerte gruñido de placer, sintiendo como aquel vacío que había sentido siempre en sus celos finalmente había sido llenado con el miembro del otro saiyajin.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas, de arriba a abajo, gruñendo de placer, sintiendo su cuerpo demasiado caliente, sin ser consciente ya de lo que hacía realmente, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Kakarotto, comenzando a mover su cuerpo lo más rápido que podía.

El ruido en la casa fue aquel, de aquellos dos guerreros, aquellos saiyajin, un alfa y un omega, estando por primera vez juntos, formando su unión en aquel momento, donde se oían los gruñidos y algunos gemidos, el sonido de sus pieles al chocar una contra otra, mientras estaban de aquella manera.

El omega siguió moviendo su cadera con placer, sintiendo como ese placer recorría por completo su cuerpo, era como una corriente eléctrica que recorría hasta sus dedos, haciendo que muchas veces arqueara su espalda sin poder evitarlo.

Ambos llegaron a la cúspide de su placer y sin siquiera notarlo aquel alfa enterró con fuerza sus dientes en el cuello del omega, justo en el lugar que debía, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, pegando ambos cuerpos que estaban sobre aquella cama.

Pudo sentir el sabor de la sangre del otro, como su miembro había crecido en el interior de Vegeta, por lo cual estaban prácticamente "pegados" en realidad, algo que no recordaba que le hubiera pasado antes, pero en aquel momento no le importaba para nada, sólo tenía abrazado a Vegeta contra su cuerpo, pudiendo sentir como el príncipe temblaba entre sus brazos.

La unión entre ellos estaba hecha, pero el celo aún no había acabado.

—

Su celo había durado lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez lo había pasado con aquel idiota alfa, que por mero instinto en realidad lo había marcado, estaba seguro de aquello, pensó recostado en la cama al lado del alfa que dormía profundamente luego de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Su cuello le palpitaba, debido a la marca de unión, además sentía su cadera demasiado pesada. En aquellos días habían terminado de varias formas en aquella cama, donde las sabanas estaban completamente revueltas sobre ellos, además de cubiertas por sus fluidos, aquella semilla de ambos, siendo que él aún sentía la semilla del alfa en su interior, cosa que tenía sus mejillas rojas.

Siempre se había negado a ser el omega de alguien, incluso su celo lo había partido dominando él la situación, pensó, pero muy en el fondo se podía acostumbrar a aquello, le dijo su mente.

Se levantó de la cama, necesitaba un baño en realidad y comer algo, maldita sea, tenía demasiada hambre, siendo que únicamente comenzó a buscar las cosas para ponerse antes de ir a darse un baño y ver si cazaba algo para el desayuno, dejando que el alfa durmiera sin más.

— ¿Vegeta? — Escuchó la voz de Kakarotto cuando se estaba calzando los zapatos para salir, pero únicamente lo miró por sobre el hombre, donde tenía su sangre seca aún y la mordida aun demasiado notoria, después de todo había desgarrado su piel, para poder llegar al punto donde tenía que marcar, su glándula que al tener la saliva del otro hacía aquella unión.

— Sigue durmiendo, Kakarotto, iré a darme un baño y preparar el desayuno — Le dijo como si nada, para pasar su mano por aquellos alborotados cabellos que tenía el alfa, siendo que en realidad le hizo tener una sonrisa el gesto perezoso que tenía.

La verdad es que no lamentaba que su orgullo hubiera sido derrotado por su instinto omega, pues veía su vida al lado de aquel idiota que simplemente asintió demasiado perezoso.

Ellos no serían una pareja normal, un alfa y un omega como en su planeta le dijo su mente, mientras salía de la casa a realizar lo dicho, sintiendo su cuerpo resentido, pero nada que no hubiera sentido ya anteriormente por entrenamientos o combates. Kakarotto y él eran diferentes a lo que siempre había visto cuando niño y a lo que le había contado Nappa, después de todo él era un príncipe no sólo un omega.


	30. Epílogo

— ¿De verdad crees que con esa ropa no te van a reconocer? — La pregunta brotó de los labios de un pequeño niño, que no tendría más de seis años en realidad, que estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, con su cabecita sujeta de su mano, mirando a quién era su hermano mayor, que vestía con un traje que en su opinión era ridículo, pero su hermano se veía feliz con él.

Aquel pequeño niño tenía el cabello de un color negruzco, como la noche, además de tenerlo en punta, como lo tenía su padre, siendo que únicamente miró a su hermano, moviendo su cola de allá para acá, jugando con un lápiz. Su hermano siempre iba a casa a enseñarle a leer y a escribir, después de todo su padre siempre decía que tenía que aprender esas cosas para no ser tan bobo como su papá.

— ¡Pues claro que no, es un disfraz! — Le dijo como si fuera lógico a aquel pequeño niño que sólo lo miraba con cierta curiosidad por lo del disfraz.

— No entiendo por qué usarás un disfraz si quieres participar en el torneo, Gohan — Dejó el lápiz en la mesa, para mirar a su hermano, que estaba vestido, según le había dicho, del Gran Saiyaman o algo así, no le había prestado demasiada atención en realidad.

— ¡Porque si ven lo fuerte que soy en la escuela me trataran raro, Amarant, ya te lo he dicho! — Intentó explicarle a su hermanito que únicamente se levantó de la silla para ir al refrigerador y sacar un poco de leche para beber, mientras lo observaba, como si aún no estuviera demasiado convencido de lo que le decía Gohan.

— Bueno mis papás y yo también iremos al torneo, padre dice que me hará bien entrenar con alguien más que no sean ellos — Comentó como si nada observando cómo su hermano se sorprendía un poco — Además de que padre quiere ganar el dinero del premio, así que presiento que irá con todo a luchar, aunque será divertido, irán Krillin, Piccolo, tú, no serán sólo luchas aburridas.

Bebió de su leche, observando cómo su hermano lucía bastante sorprendido en realidad por lo que estaba diciendo, es decir, él mismo les había dicho del torneo, era normal que sus padres fueran a participar, por lo que no veía lo raro de la situación.

— Vaya, deberé entrenar más si esta Vegeta y papá — Dijo mientras rascaba su mejilla, pero únicamente oprimió el botón para quitarse su traje, quedando con su ropa de instituto para sentarse en la silla — Sigamos con la lección, Amarant

— Sí, Gohan

—

— Vamos Vegeta, no hay que entrenar tanto para el torneo, el final quedara entre alguno de los dos — Le comentó sentado en el suelo viendo como el hombre que era su omega estaba viendo que podía pescar.

Los años juntos habían pasado, siendo que habían tenido al pequeño Amarant, que la mayoría del tiempo entrenaba con ellos, cuando Gohan no le dejaba deberes o algo así. La verdad era que Vegeta se preocupaba mucho del pequeño niño de ambos, ese pequeño niño que había resultado ser un beta.

Sabía que Vegeta se había tranquilizado con aquello, con que su niño fuera simplemente un beta, debido a que no tendría que sufrir de sus ciclos de celos y no tener a nadie con quién unirse, debido a que no habían más alfas saiyajin en el universo.

A él le gustaba pasar tiempo con su pequeño niño, era realmente agradable estar con él, siendo que sin notarlo estaba siendo mejor padre que lo que había sido con Gohan, quizás era porque también Vegeta le servía como una guía en aquello, que le explicaba las cosas y las necesidades del pequeño, con quién podía jugar horas, hasta que tenían que ir a cenar o ir a bañarse.

— Quiero demostrar que te puedo ganar, Kakarotto — Comentó como si nada mirando al hombre que estaba ahí sentado como si nada. Ese idiota alfa, pensó, ese alfa con quién había unido su vida y había tenido un bebé.

El hecho de que quedara embarazado en realidad costo un poco, después de todo paso la mayor parte de su vida consumiendo supresores para sus celos, que había afectado la posibilidad de concebir un hijo, aunque eso nunca se lo había mencionado al alfa, que en realidad era tan idiota que ni siquiera había esperado volver a su padre nuevamente.

Esos nueve de embarazo fueron algo realmente atroz para él, por el hecho de no poder entrenar y por ver a aquel tonto alfa que intentaba complacerlo en todo, cómo si él no pudiera valerse por sí mismo en realidad —aunque su lógica siempre le había dicho que era normal que un alfa reaccionara así al tener a su pareja unida esperando una cría—.

— Pero no podemos pelear enserio ahí y lo sabes, Vegeta — Le comentó como si fuera lo más normal en realidad, pero únicamente le sonrió al hombre que había terminado por pescar un pez en realidad grande.

— Sólo cállate y ayúdame a llevar la comida a casa, Kakarotto, Amarant espera — Sabía bien que nunca podrían volver a pelear en serio por ese cariño que se tenían, por esa relación y ese enlace que compartían.

—

Sonrió con suavidad sin poder evitarlo mientras veía a sus amigos reunidos. Se habían puesto de acuerdo, gracias a Gohan, de ir al torneo de las artes marciales, debido a que Videl —la mejor amiga de aquel saiyajin— le había comentado que participaría y que él debía hacerlo también, además serviría para una distracción para todos.

Aquello le recordaba los torneos en que habían participado en antaño, donde sus amigos luchaban de una manera espectacular, aunque donde en más de una ocasión se habían visto envueltos en líos, como con Piccolo por ejemplo o cuando Goku se transformo en un mono gigante.

Ahora la historia era de cierta forma distinta, pues Gohan andaba con aquel disfraz que ella le había hecho, Krillin reía de una manera boba con su pequeña hija y con su esposa —la cual también había resultado ser una luchadora realmente fuerte y que iba por el premio, después de todo era realmente algo tentador, aunque como ella era dueña de la corporación Capsula aquello no le importaba demasiado— y Goku... bueno Goku andaba en la feria que se realizaba, jugando con el pequeño Amarant, siendo seguidos siempre por Vegeta, que veía que ambos estuvieran bien.

Sí le hubieran dicho cuando conoció a Vegeta que el hombre terminaría teniendo un bebé de su mejor amigo y además formando una familia con él, los hubiera tachado de locos en realidad, pero aunque muchos no lo vieran o encontraran aún algo extraña aquella situación, ella podía ver qué era lo que los unía.

Los últimos de su clase y especie en realidad, dos almas que amaban luchar y su libertad más que nada, estando juntos realmente se sentían confiados entre sí, realmente nada podía separarlos.

—

— ¿Estás listo para luchar? — Le preguntó con suavidad a su pequeño hijo mientras le amarraba el cinturón de su traje de batalla, que era similar al de Kakarotto en realidad, siendo que miró a su hijo con atención. El niño estaba más aterrado de ver tanta gente junta más que de las batallas y lo comprendía, pues después de crecer en las montañas viendo a pocas personas a su alrededor, estar frente a una multitud tan grande lo hacía ponerse nervioso, aunque el pequeño tenía su ceño fruncido.

— Sí padre, lo haré bien — Le comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Había sido una sorpresa para ellos que el pequeño no pudiera participar en la sección de adultos, después de todo Kakarotto había participado ahí siendo un niño también, pero al parecer habían cambiado las reglas o alguna estupidez así.

— Recuerda no golpear demasiado fuerte, Amarant — Kakarotto también se puso a la altura de su hijo, sonriendo, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente al niño, que sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ante el trato que le estaban dando sus padres en aquel momento.

— ¡L-Lo haré bien! — Dijo avergonzado, pero únicamente les sonrió a ambos. — ¿Después podemos seguir en la feria del torneo? estaba divertido

— Claro que sí — Dijo el alfa con una sonrisa, para ver como su niño daba un pequeño brinquito alegre, para despedirse de ellos e ir cuando escuchó su nombre.

— Ganará demasiado fácil — Comentó el omega, tomando sus cosas para ir a guardarlas, debían ir a la clasificación de los adultos, una prueba realmente tonta en realidad, por lo que simplemente camino siendo seguido por el alfa, que movía su cola de allá para acá.

Con el tiempo juntos y después de haber formado su unión como un alfa y un omega, a ambos le habían crecido sus colas nuevamente, algo que había sido beneficioso para sus poderes y además para otras actividades que tenían.

— Pero al menos se ha divertido en la feria — Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba al lado de su omega. A veces sus colas se entrelazaban sin siquiera notarlo y la gente los solía mirar por aquello, pero no era algo que les importara.

Ellos no eran hombres de palabras, sino de gestos, de contacto físico, siempre estaban juntos, siempre se apoyaban el uno en el otro sin siquiera notarlo en realidad, una relación que se había dado por lo bien que se sentían juntos y de verdad se veía algo difícil de eliminar.

Es verdad que él había ido a la Tierra, teniendo en su mente su deseo, un único deseo, pero había logrado mucho más que aquello. Se había vuelto lo más fuerte que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar, había formado una unión y tenía un pequeño niño que eran sus ojos en realidad.

No había obtenido lo que había deseado, pero había ganado mucho más realmente, pensó mientras estaba ahí parado al lado de su alfa, apoyado en él sin siquiera notarlo, escuchando como el alfa hablaba con sus amigos sobre la clasificación y como no usarían demasiada fuerza para no llamar la atención, aunque no era algo que le importara, pensó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, con su cola entrelazada con la del alfa.

Después de todo el era el príncipe de los saiyajin y no ocultaría su poder a unos idiotas.

—

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas a todos! La verdad estoy muy emocionada con esta historia, nunca pensé que gustaría tanto para ser sincera, yo únicamente la comencé porque quería leer una historia de estos dos, pero no encontraba ninguna que terminara de gustarme demasiado. Quiero agradecer a quienes siguieron capítulo a capítulo la historia, a quienes aguantaron el hiatus que tuvo y todo ~ siempre estaré agradecida por aquello.
> 
> Sus comentarios siempre han sido muy apreciados -nunca espere que tuviera tanto comentario, todavía no sé como agarré tanto vuelo x'D-, siempre me han sacado una sonrisa ~ Espero que el final les gustara ~ Si tienen dudas, si quieren hablar cosas, pueden buscar mi página en facebook, sólo pongan mi nombre y ahí estará mi página esperando, no soy muy activa en ella en realidad, pero ahí está ~
> 
> ¡Que tengan lindo día y que estén súper bien! ¡Gracias por todo y no olviden dejar su review! ~ Aunque después entren a esta historia y la vean terminada, sigan dejando review, que me alegran el día ~
> 
> Atte. Amelia Badguy.


End file.
